Mascarade
by CamiAMDG07
Summary: - Es enserio Rosie... Alejate de Scorpius Malfoy... Para Rose no era una opción desobedecer, pero en ese entonces no sabía lo difícil que sería acatar esa norma... Las Mascaras suelen esconder lo que uno en verdad es, pero ¿será que en un baile de Mascaras podrán demostrar quien son en realidad?... ¿Podrá una serpiente conquistar el corazón de una leona?...
1. Chapter 1

Mascarade

Introducción:

Los nervios lentamente comenzaron a apoderarse de ella... dentro de unas horas iba a embarcarse en la que sería la más grande aventura de todas; dentro de unas horas iba realmente a comenzar su vida; dentro de unas horas se subiría al expreso de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó su madre, mientras le servía un tazón de fruta con yogurt.

\- De maravilla- respondió con un tono sarcástico que la caracterizaba.

\- Con ese tono no conseguirás amigos jovencita- le replicó su madre, dedicándole una divertida sonrisa. A Hermione le encantaba tener la última palabra.

\- A menos que un troll irrumpa en el baño de niñas- agregó Ron entre risas, apareciendo detrás de la puerta, trayendo a regañadientes a su hijo menor aún medio dormido- un troll siempre es una buena oportunidad para hacer amigos- finalizó, guinándole un ojo a su esposa.

\- ¡Otra vez la historia de cómo el trío de oro se hizo inseparable- gruñó Rose jugueteando con la comida, que en realidad no quería comer.

\- Pues, jovencita, si eso no hubiera pasado, ustedes no estarían aquí- le dijo Ron con una dulce sonrisa, con el fin de apaciguar a la pelirroja; y antes que ésta pudiera replicar algo, agregó- ¡Pero bueno!, desayunemos rápido que hoy es un gran día, ¡otro Weasley se sienta bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador!- bramó con los brazos en alto, impregnado de orgullo.

Había esperado ese momento por once años. En el que empezaría su camino para convertirse en una gran bruja. Cuando su nombre valdría por sí mismo, cuando comenzaría a mostrar su brillo propio.

Volvió a su cuarto, prácticamente sin haber desayunado, pero necesitaba revisar, nuevamente, que todo estuviera listo. Repasó la lista, dos veces más, de lo que necesitaba. Revisó los libros, perfectamente acomodados por orden alfabético, el caldero que estaba junto a ellos, resplandeciente luego de haberlo lustrado cinco veces. Su uniforme recién planchado, que a causa de un simple hechizo de su madre, levitaba junto a su cama, y estaba perfumado con lavanda. Se acercó a su varita, apoyada sobre la mesa de luz, y la rozó suavemente.

\- ... corazón de dragón... - susurró, y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos- te aseguro que haremos grandes cosas juntas- dijo alejándose de ella para luego posar su mirada en su hermosa lechuza color miel, y unos enormes ojos café, que la miraban con adoración- Nosotros también Damon- rió acariciándole el lomo a través de los barrotes de la jaula.

Vislumbró por última vez su habitación, era de color rosa, y la pelirroja no podía dejar de preguntarse de qué color sería la nueva... ¿Tendría detalles en rojo?, ¿o figuras con forma de serpiente?, Tal vez sus cortinas sean azules, o sus sábanas amarillas.

A diferencia de muchos de sus primos, a ella no le importaba a qué casa sería seleccionada, sabía que en cualquiera sería la mejor bruja jamás vista.

Se dejó caer sobre su acolchonada cama, revolviendo un poco su lacia cabellera pelirroja, hundiéndose en los pensamientos de cómo sería su primer año, y el nudo en el estómago volvió.

Luego de un tiempo, Rose no supo exactamente cuánto, fue interrumpida por el llamado de su padre... ya era hora... se dirigirían a la plataforma 9 3/4.

Durante el trayecto permaneció en un estado de shock; no pudo articular palabra ni pensamiento alguno, los nervios de la noche anterior habían regresado. Sus padres le contaban anécdotas, le brindaban apoyo, y su hermanito le jalaba el cabello, pero ante nada había reacción.

Al llegar a la estación se vio envuelta de besos y abrazos por parte de sus tíos y primos, ella lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonreír y reír de vez en cuando.

\- ¡Rosie!- exclamó su primo James, para luego abalanzarse sobre la misma- ¡tu primer año eh!

\- ¡Basta James!- bramó enojada-

\- Tranquila fiera- se burlo el castaño, haciéndose cuidadosamente unos pasitos para atrás- Yo que vos estoy cerca mío, soy toda una estrella de Gryffindor- el pequeño Potter dejó relucir su sonrisa seductora, la que, todos suponían, había heredado de su abuelo.

\- ja ja- rió falsamente Rose- entonces supongo que hasta los nueve años te escabullías en la cama de tus padres a mitad de la noche- le dijo en forma desafiante y pudo sentir como su primo la fulminaba con la mirada- no me provoques- y finalizó dándose vuelta, golpeando el rostro del muchacho con sus cabellos.

Ante lo cual el castaño la abrazó por los hombros y le respondió...

\- Me encanta hacerlo.

Muy a pesar de sus nervios y mal humor, la pelirroja acompañó a su primo con la risa. Ellos dos se odiaban tanto como se amaban, ciertamente James era arrogante, y ella una pedante controladora, pero sin duda eran mejores juntos que separados.

Para los Potter también era un día muy especial, porque su hijo del medio, Albus, también ingresaba a Hogwarts, lo que todos suponían que aliviaba a Rose, pero no era así, porque era para su primo costumbre refugiarse en su pollera, y esto sumado al estrés de su primer año, no la aliviaba en lo más mínimo.

El tren, de un hermoso color escarlata, humeaba cada vez más, eso indicaba que quedaba menos tiempo para partir. Y tomando noción de esto, se acercó a sus padres, poniéndose en medio de ellos, y sin decir nada se abrazó a ambos. Era oficial, estaba aterrada.

\- Todo irá bien- la consoló su madre frotando su mejilla.

\- Si- asintió su padre- serás una gran Gryffindor- agregó con entusiasmo.

\- Serás una gran bruja en cualquier casa- le corrigió Hermione, fulminando con la mirada a su marido- Harás grandes amigos- dijo, recobrando la sonrisa y serenidad en la voz.

\- Que serán geniales, a menos que sea Scorpius Malfoy- completó Ron con repulsión, ante lo cual su esposa le golpeó la cabeza.

Pero no hubo tiempo para nada más, el gran reloj dio las once. Se abrazó con sus tíos, sus padres, y su pequeño hermano, el cual hizo un gran berrinche al querer irse con ella. Y su padre, dándole el último gran abrazo, le susurró al oído...

\- Es enserio Rosie... aléjate de Scorpius Malfoy- y se alejó.

Luego de las palabras de su padre ingresó en el tren. Junto a James, Daniel (el mejor amigo del castaño) y Albus, se adentraron en un camarote, y los cuatro se aproximaron a la ventana para saludar por última vez a sus respectivas familias. Cuando el tren se puso en marcha la pelirroja fue viendo como la figura de su padre desaparecía, mientras en su cabeza resonaba lo que este le había dicho, era la misma frase una y otra vez. Rose siempre respetaba las reglas, no soportaba desobedecer, o presenciar la desobediencia de alguien. Pero en ese momento no sabía lo difícil que le sería acatar la norma impuesta por su padre.

Capítulo 1: Dime por qué.

\- ¡Despierten!- bramó Rose, zamarreando sus compañeras de habitación- ¡es el primer día de clases y no pueden llegar tarde!.

\- Es el sexto año y aún no me acostumbro a esos gritos mañaneros- bufó Samantha aún con los ojos pegados, y gran parte de su rulos negros enmarañados en la cara.

\- Si se levantaran a tiempo no serían necesarios- le retrucó la pelirroja, y sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse.

\- Tranquila Rosie- le dijo dulcemente Anna, que se había levantado y posado en el hombro de Rose- En cinco minutos nos cambiamos y vamos a desayunar.

\- Pues yo ya me voy, hoy decidieron levantarse más tarde que de costumbre- gruñó la pelirroja- no es muy Gryffindor de su parte- y tras un portazo se fue. Rose siempre destacaba la impuntualidad y la falta responsabilidad en sus dos compañeras. Según ella con el fin de algún día corregirlas, aún sabiendo cuánto les irritaba esto a sus amigas, pero ellas de igual manera las querían, y Rose, a pesar de la tendencia de ellas por romper las reglas, no podía vivir sin su amistad.

La Gryffindor tomó la ruta matutina al igual que hacía seis años, directo a la biblioteca. A Rose no le agradaba desayunar, y no había mejor manera de ocupar ese tiempo que estudiando o adelantando trabajos. Recorrió los amplios pasillos alegremente (habiéndosele pasado el enojo de la rabieta en el dormitorio) saludando a los cuadros que se encontraba. Era su hora favorita para asistir, puesto que casi nadie se encontraba allí, todos estaban atragantándose con los grandes banquetes que el colegio ofrecía. Pero para su desgracia la única persona a la que tampoco le gustaba desayunar y era fanático del estudio y de adelantar deberes era Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy. Ellos dos habían sido enemigos desde sus primeros días, y no perdían oportunidad para discutir. Scorpius era el mejor amigo de Albus, ambas serpientes siempre andaban juntas. Eso no le hacía peso ni a ella ni a James para enemistarse con Malfoy, y muchas veces terminaban haciéndolo con Albus. Y para la desgracia de la leona, en la entrada a la biblioteca se encontró con una sinuosa serpiente.

-Weasley- dijo el rubio, posando sus dos grandes ojos grises en ella- desde que volvimos no me deleitaste con tu presencia- prosiguió, endulzando su expresión.

\- No seas payaso Malfoy- le respondió bruscamente, con tan solo una frase había vuelto su mal humor, tan solo eso necesitaba para alterarla- te debiste desesperar que no tenían a nadie a quien pelear.. y..

\- En eso te equivocas- le interrumpió, acortando distancia entre ambos- yo nunca busqué esto, James y tú fueron los que desde un principio me atacaron, en verdad nunca lo entendí- Scorpius se escuchaba sereno, lo cual la sorprendió- siempre quise saber...

\- ¿ Qué cosa?- le preguntó, viéndose reflejada en sus enormes ojos grises.

\- el por qué- respondió, demostrando una leve sonrisa- dime por qué Weasley- el rubio la tomo de las manos- dime por qué nunca notaste lo parecidos que somos.

La distancia entre ambos era menor, el corazón de Rose comenzó a palpitar, y sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosadas. Por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras, no podía creer que esa vil serpiente tuviera ese poder sobre ella. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que, si intentaba responder a dicha pregunta, no podía, era muy tonto simplemente decir cumplo ordenes; pero verse débil y vulnerable ante él era algo que no soportaría.

-Simplemente porque a los leones nos encanta aplastar a las serpientes- le respondió entre dientes, con repulsión, pero aún, sin quererlo, perdida en ese océano gris.

Scorpius se apartó de ella estrepitosamente y se dio la vuelta, con la intensión de marcharse hacia su destino inicial. Rose por un momento se alivió, había hecho que él la dejase en paz, sin replicar, sin bramar nada ingenioso, cosa que hizo que a ella se le reluzca en el rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción. La misma se borró cuando vio que la serpiente retrocedía, y la distancia entre ellos volvió a ser inexistente.

\- Recuerda que las serpientes sabemos morder- le susurro en el oído, erizando los cabellos de la pelirroja, y retomó su camino hacia la biblioteca, dejándola nuevamente sin palabras.

No se sintió capas de ingresar allí. Siempre había sido su deleite reñir con el rubio, pero esa vez la había desarmado, confundido. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba la razón de su enemistad?, eran enemigos y punto. Siempre habían chocado, y así siempre lo harían. Era algo que venía de años atrás, y ellos ya no podían cambiarlo. Pero lo que realmente lo que la enmudeció fue lo que trasmitía con sus ojos, no con sus palabras; como si hubiera algo más en él que tan solo una despiadada serpiente.

Tras su frustrada mañana de estudio, salió al jardín, para intentar despejar las descabelladas ideas que habían surgido. Pero las malas compañías no terminaban, pues vio a su primo Albus aproximarse. Ella lo adoraba, más allá de las peleas, pero en ese momento su presencia representaba un recordatorio de Scorpius.

\- Rosie- la saludó con una amigable sonrisa- ¿no deberías de estar en la biblioteca?- le preguntó, extrañado de verla allí.

\- Tu amiguito hizo que se me fueran las ganas- le respondió con brusquedad.

\- Las cuantas con Scor las arreglas con él, a mi no me trates mal- le replicó el pelinegro enfadado, abriendo enormemente sus ojos verdes.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó, serenándose un poco- no entiendo como lo soportas. No entiendo como... - y justó allí paro, si seguía hablando realmente iba a enfurecer a su primo.

\- Dilo- la incitó- no entiendes como puedo ser un Slythering, como puedo amar mi casa- Albus más que enfadado estaba triste, con la voz entrecortada- tu no conoces nada de como es ser una serpiente. Pero no todos son magos tenebrosos, pues te recuerdo que el que delató a mi abuelo a Voldemort fue un Gryffindor, pero nadie los señala a ustedes como cobardes o traidores- Albus había comenzado a acalorarse, ya estaba hastiado de los ataques provenientes de James y Rose hacia Slythering- pues te advierto algo Rose- le dijo apuntándola con el dedo- si te metes con Slythering, te metes conmigo.

\- ¿ Me estas amenazando?- le cuestionó horrorizada ante la reacción del muchacho.

\- Tómalo como quieras- le contestó- ya me cansé de actuar neutral ante sus insultos, ¡YO SOY DE SLYTHERING!- exclamó golpeándose el pecho repetidas veces- y es hora de que empiece a defender mi casa- la miró fulminantemente unos segundo y la abandonó.

¿Qué le pasaba al mundo?, se preguntaba la pelirroja, que seguía parada donde había tenido la discusión con su primo. Primero Scorpius la deja sin palabras y confundida, y luego Albus reacciona ante las ofensas hacia Slythering. En cierto punto es lo que tenía que haber hecho siempre, pero eso lo convierte en su enemigo, al igual que a la serpiente rubia.

Se recostó frente al Lago Negro para descansar la mente, y lo primero de divisó cuando cerró los ojos fue unos enormes y misteriosos ojos grises. Los observó detenidamente, y se perdió en ellos... lo que intentaba hacer era descifrarlos, entender que era lo que escondían, porque sin saber el por qué le intrigaban mucho.

\- Es Scorpius Rose- se decía para sí. Pero no quería abrir los ojos, porque temía perder esa imagen perfecta.

¿ Y si él quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes entre ellos?- se preguntó- Cuando me hablo parecía sincero, realmente queriendo que las cosas fueran diferentes entre leones y serpientes, entre nosotros-

\- ¿Qué balbuceas Rose?- le cuestionó una voz muy familiar, que hizo que la chica se exalte y abriera los ojos de inmediato.

\- ¡James!- exclamó, poniéndose de pie junto al muchacho- emmm emmmm yo-yo na-da - tartamudeo nerviosa- solamente una cosa de pociones- mintió, rogando que no haya entendido lo que en verdad había dicho, a su creer, tan solo en la mente.

\- Pero dijiste el nombre de la serpiente rubia- James frunció el seño, ¿ qué hacía su prima pensando en ese?

\- Es que... es que- rayos, comenzaba a transpirar- tan solo pensaba en como vencerlo en pociones- era lo primero que se le había ocurrido, pero al ver el seño fruncido relajado de su primo, vio que había dado resultado.

\- De acuerdo- le dijo el castaño satisfecho- tu en pociones y yo en Quidditch- agregó guiñando un ojo.

\- Ja ja... si- rió nerviosamente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? estás un poco nerviosa- se extraño James- ¿tú no sueles estar em la biblioteca a esta hora?

\- "_Si, lo que pasa es que me topé con Scorpius y, bla bla bla"- _pero no podía decirle eso pensó, se detuvo un momento a ver qué otra mentira podía decirle, ya eran demasiadas en tan poco tiempo- Es que decidí tomar aire, es bueno variar de vez en cuando- de acuerdo, esa de seguro no se la creía, Rose se mordió el labio inferior y miro la hebilla de su zapato.

\- ¿Tú?... ¿Variar de vez en cuando?...- le cuestionó, pero al segundo comenzó a reír, desconcertando por completo a la pelirroja- Ok primita, sea lo que sea que me estés escondiendo, esperare a que luego me lo cuentes, pero ni de chiste que te creo eso.

Rose agradeció que no la interrogue, pero claro, era James "la pesadilla" Potter, el vivía escondiendo cosas y haciendo travesuras, capas creyó que era el inicio de su primita en ese negocio, y de seguro se alegraba.

\- Cualquier cosa me avisas- finalizó el chico, y comenzó a darse la vuelta.

\- ¡Espera!- lo detuvo- ¿Por qué odias a Malfoy?- un nudo en el estómago se le formó al hacer esa pregunta, y al instante se arrepintió de haber formulado la misma.

\- Porque es una vil serpiente- contestó relajado, a diferencia de ella, el tema no lo ponía nervioso.

Ella asintió, sin mucho convencimiento, a pesar de que era lo que ella le había contestado al rubio, no consideraba que era una respuesta válida a dicha pregunta.

-Y... ¿tú qué haces que no estás en el comedor atragantándote como siempre?- le preguntó algo divertida, queriendo verse más relajada, que no note como le había afectado el tema anterior.

\- Tú con tus secretos y yo con los míos- le respondió con una sonrisa pícara, sin duda que era un muchacho risueño pensó Rose, y el amor platónico de medio Hogwarts. Ella se limitó a reír y a saludarlo con la mano. Volvió a posarse junto al árbol deseando no encontrarse con nadie más. No cerró los ojos, temía volver a ver esos ojos, pero una cosa le seguía resonando en la cabeza, y no podía alejarla de ella, algo que desde que la escuchó la atormentaba... la pregunta de una misteriosa serpiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas Potter fans! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que las sea tan fascinante leerlo como para mí fue escribirlo! **

**Espero sus reviews! Nos estamos leyendo! =3 **

Capitulo 2: El Corazón de la serpiente.

_\- Hola, me llamo Scorpius Malfoy- saludó el rubio con una cálida sonrisa, ofreciéndole su mano para estrecharla. _

_\- No entiendo- dijo la pelirroja a la que el chico se dirigía. La chica tenso su expresión, dándole a entender al joven que no le agradaba su presencia... en ese instante el rubio retiró la mano, y la luz de su rostro se apagó- no entiendo como dejan entrar a Hogwarts magos tenebrosos- finalizó la niña, dejando atrás su inocente sonrisa, adoptando una cara de desprecio. _

_El joven sintió dolor, puesto que no era la primera que lo trataba así y ya estaba cansado de tener que pagar los errores de otros, aunque esos "otros" sean los miembros de su propia familia. En esos momentos odiaba ser un Malfoy, odiaba el mal camino que había tomado su abuelo, y por consiguiente, había hecho que su padre tome. _

_No pensó que sería así con ella. Esa mañana, su primer mañana en el castillo, luego de tres insultos consecutivos, había escapado del comedor para refugiarse en los libros, y allí vio una escena que lo enterneció por completo. Una pelirroja de ojos café, con dos delicadas trenzas, y unas pecas juguetonas adornando su rostro. La niña estaba rodeada de libros, la mayoría de pociones pudo notar, esa sin duda era la asignatura favorita del pequeño Malfoy. Se acercó lentamente a ella, creyendo que entablaría su primera amistad, pero no fue así, esa jovencita que tanto lo había enternecido, termino por quebrarlo. Pero sin saber por qué, quiso tener esa imagen presente siempre, por lo que se propuso seguir yendo cada mañana a contemplarla de lejos_

...

Scorpius, luego de tener la cotidiana discusión con la mayor de los hermanos Weasley, se sumergió entre los libros, queriendo pasar el mal trago. Pero al mirar la mesa junto a la ventana, en donde siempre se sentaba la pelirroja, se percató que era la primera vez en seis años que no podía verla estudiar. Eso lo entristeció, porque a pesar de su enemistad, esas dos horas de estudio matutino eran las más apreciadas por el muchacho. No pudo despegar sus enormes ojos grises del espacio normalmente ocupado por Rose, y mientras lo contemplaba la frase de la joven se le repetía una y otra vez: "-_Simplemente porque a los leones nos encanta aplastar a las serpientes_-". Luego de media hora desistió de su idea de estudiar, sin la pelirroja allí le resultaba imposible.

Salió rápidamente para no encontrarse con nadie, quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su sala común, con la idea de poder estudiar un poco, no dejaría que cierta leona le lleve la delantera.

Llego hasta el retrato y pronunció claramente: "Dominate Imperio", éste se abrió, dejando al Slytherin ingresar. Vislumbró esa habitación que tantas veces lo había calmado, la combinación de verde y plata tenían ese efecto en él, era como estar en casa, entendible ya que luego de cientos de años de que su familia esté en Slytherin, la decoración del interior de su hogar tenían esos colores. Se desplomó en uno de los sillones y abrió su libo de pociones, intentando retomar su estudio, pero esto fue interrumpido cuando un pelinegro ingresó abruptamente en la sala. Estaba dicho, esa mañana no estudiaría. Scorpius miró a su mejor amigo con intriga, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

\- ¡Es increíble que después de seis años todo siga igual!- bramó con furia Albus, sentándose frente a su amigo.

\- ¿Te peleaste con tu hermano?- le preguntó, sabía cuánto le afectaban las discusiones con el arrogante león.

\- No, con Rose- le respondió secamente mirando el suelo. Esto le incomodó al rubio, ya que desde temprano no dejaba de pensar en ella, ni en la primera vez que la había visto.

Scorpius no sabía qué decirle a su amigo, no quería contarle que él también había discutido con ella, ni tampoco quería escuchar si la razón de que ambos primos discutieran había sido por él. Se dispuso a hablar de otra cosa, para cambiar el eje de la conversación, pero no pudo, ya que el pequeño Potter prosiguió, dando más detalles del pleito.

\- Ella sigue insultando a Slytherin- prosiguió- en realidad, en primera instancia a ti- dejó de mirar al piso para enfocarse en el rubio sentado en frente.

\- Te dijo que discutimos ¿no?- expresó resignado a seguir hablando de eso.

\- Sí, no me dijo el por qué, pero sinceramente no me importa, siempre me hago el neutral cuando te insultan, o insultan a Slytherin en general, pero eso está mal- se desahogó el pelinegro, y sus ojos verdes se tornaron cristalinos, por lo que bajó la vista nuevamente.

\- Es lógico, es tu familia- intentó consolarlo Scorpius, sin hacer obvio que había notado las lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Sé que tu no me lo reprochas, y te lo agradezco- Albus miró a su amigo y le dedicó una sonrisa- pero si insultan a mi casa, me insultan a mi- dijo, tornando su expresión amarga nuevamente- ... por primera vez se lo dejé bien en claro- finalizó, intentando disimular la amargura jugueteando con sus dedos.

\- Bueno, me alegro que te hayas defendido- el rubio le transmitió a su amigo ánimo y seguridad, por lo que éste, a duras penas, sonrió- Mira, mi mañana de estudio quedó arruinada, ¿ qué te parece si jugamos una partida de ajedrez mágico para distendernos un poco?- Scorpius se levantó y le tendió una mano a su amigo. Albus lo siguió y pasaron ese rato entre hermanos. Era buena la idea de despejarse, ya tendría que enfrentarse con unas juguetonas pecas en unas horas.

Se dirigió con pesar a la clase de pociones junto a Albus, ambos amigos estando deprimidos por causa de los mismos ojos cafés. Scorpius no supo dar explicación a tal malestar, porque ya había tenido discusiones, e incluso peores con la pelirroja, en el fondo lo que más le entristecía era no haberla podido ver sentada en esa silla, dejando a la luz esa pequeña arruga en la frente que se le producía cuando leía. Ese era el único momento en el que podía contemplarla sin que ella lo mire con desprecio, sin ninguna barrera entre ambos.

La clase de pociones fue un completo desastre, se notó presente la falta del previo estudio, sumado a que el rubio seguía con la mente fija en lo sucedido en la mañana. También pudo percatarse de que Rose no estaba desempeñando todo su potencial, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si él era el causante.

\- Parece que mis dos alumnos estrella aún siguen dormidos- dijo el profesor Nott al notar que las pociones de Rose y de Scorpius no eran las más destacadas.

La leona y la serpiente cruzaron miradas. Él pudo notar su peculiar desprecio e indiferencia, por lo que le respondió con un gesto igual.

\- Bueno- prosiguió el profesor-lo que yo les pedí fue la Solución para encoger, y para mi sorpresa, el alumno que llegó a conseguirla de manera perfecta fue el señor Potter- posó su mirada en el muchacho que aún no podía creerlo, en esta materia nunca se había destacado- Asique como es usual, ¡treinta puntos para Slytherin!- exclamó, por lo que todas las serpientes presentes gritaron victoriosas, a excepción de Scorpius, quien detestaba perder en pociones.

Se fue lo más rápido posible de allí, no quería toparse con la felicidad de su mejor amigo, el cual estaba rodeado de todos sus compañeros que lo felicitaban. No asistiría a la siguiente clase, su mal humor no se lo permitía. En su huída pudo ver a una pelirroja que escapaba más rápido que él. Quiso hablarle, pero al igual que hacía seis años, le fue imposible. "Soy una vil serpiente" pensó, así que simplemente vio como ella se alejaba. Pero para su desgracia la chica se percató de su presencia.

\- ¿Me estas siguiendo Malfoy?- dijo irritada.

\- Yo estaba saliendo de clase también, no te creas tan importante- le retrucó, a lo que ella le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Scorpius apretó sus puños y se mordió el labio inferior. En realidad lo que quería saber es si ella se encontraba bien. Vio como ella se perfiló para irse, y sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó con voz queda.

Rose se volteó abruptamente, probablemente pensando haber oído mal, ellos no solían interesarse el uno por el otro, o al menos era lo que ella creía.

\- ¿ Perdón?- se extrañó la pelirroja, mirando sospechosamente al muchacho que tenía en frente.

\- Es tan solo una pregunta- le respondió algo nervioso, y dicho esto sus mejillas se habían tornado de un color rojo.

\- Perfectamente- respondió con aires de superioridad- pero no es de tu incumbencia- la chica lo seguía mirando con desprecio.

\- Igual que aquella vez- dijo el muchacho con una leve sonrisa, pero la misma denotaba tristeza.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Rose lo miró con ingenuidad.

\- No importa- fue ahora la serpiente que le dirigió una mirada de desprecio- Me alegro que estés bien- y con esto último se fue, apresurando el paso.

Si alguien se lo cruzaba lo más seguro era que terminara en el suelo, ya que el rubio llevaba un rápido caminar, y el último estrecho hacia su habitación lo hizo dando enormes zancadas. Se aventó en la cama, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

\- igual que aquella vez- pronunció en susurros.

Había sido exactamente igual, él siendo amable y ella devolviéndole el gesto con un mal trato. Se reprochaba a sí mismo que el hecho de preocuparse tanto por ella. Y le fue inevitable no recordar aquella vez en tercero cuando Rose quiso entrar en el equipo de Quidditch. La pelirroja tubo un percance y cayó de su escoba, treinta metros era la distancia que la separaba del suelo, pero mágicamente la chica fue descendiendo lentamente como si fuera una pluma. Lo que nunca nadie sabría era que cierto rubio estaba tras las gradas pronunciando un hechizo para salvarla.

Surcó por su mente también cuando el año pasado, para probar su valentía, quiso aventurarse en contra de una macro tarántula, pero luego luchar contra la misma sin éxito, el monstruo se puso sobre ella, con intensión de picarla. Nuevamente la chica se salvó, ya que, mágicamente, la macro tarántula salió despedida por los aires. Rose miró para todos lados, intentando buscar el causante de ese hechizo, pero para suerte del rubio, no insistió mucho, y no se fijó en el árbol tras ella, en donde Scorpius se hallaba escondido.

Esos recuerdos hicieron que un nudo se forme en su estómago, se odiaba por preocuparse, de siempre estar allí para velar por su seguridad. Odiaba que el no verla estudiar le afecte tanto. Pero odiaba más el hecho que ella lo odie.

\- ¡Aquí estas!- exclamó Albus, ante lo cual Scorpius despegó la cabeza de la almohada, sentándose en la cama.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó con fastidio.

\- Tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y al ver tu cara al salir de pociones supuse que no asistirías- le aclaró el pelinegro, sentándose en la cama que se hallaba junto.

Scorpius sonrió levemente, estaba claro que ese chico lo conocía a la perfección.

\- ¿Y tú por qué faltaste? sabes cuánto odia el profesor la inasistencia- el rubio posó los ojos grises en los verdes de su amigo, y con esa conexión le trasmitió cuánto le agradecía que siempre esté a su lado.

\- La pregunta sería, ¿Cómo es que, sabiendo esto, el alumno prodigio decidiera faltar a clase?- le preguntó con tono divertido, intentando que su amigo se relaje y le confíe qué era lo que tanto le preocupaba.

-Es que... ni yo sé lo que me pasa- los ojos grises, que eran capaces de encantar con el simple contacto con ellos, se apagaron, lo que hizo que la expresión de Albus se torne preocupada- Tengo un nudo en el estómago, y tan solo porque... - le resultaba difícil terminar de hablar, una cosa era lo que estaba en su mente, pero decirlo en voz alta lo hacía real- ... porque no pude verla estudiar- finalizó con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¿ De qué estás hablando?- se extrañó Albus.

\- La razón por la que todas las mañanas voy a la biblioteca, vas más allá de que odie desayunar y me encante estudiar y adelantar tareas- confesó el rubio con pesar.

Albus lo miraba boquiabierto al entender a lo que se refería su amigo.

\- Eso significa...- Albus no podía siquiera terminar de decirlo.

\- Significa ¿qué?- se desconcertó el rubio.

\- ¿No te das cuenta?- le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida- estas enamorado de Rose.

En ese instante lo supo. Tantos años, tantas veces de dormirse con unos ojos café en su mente, tantas mañanas viendo cómo un arruguita se formaba en su frente y muchas pecas adornaban sus facciones. Tantas veces de salvarla en secreto, tantas veces de odiar su desprecio. Todo de pronto tomó sentido. Necesitó oírlo de alguien más para entenderlo, él amaba a Rose Weasley, de seguro que la amó desde la primera vez que vio los rayos de sol reflejase en su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Queridos lectores!.. Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo! muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me alegro que hasta ahora la historia sea de su agrado y se derritan con Scorpius tanto como yo =3 ... Un saludo grande! Nos leemos pronto! ... **

Capitulo 3: Pensaba en ti.

Ya era de noche, y Rose, cumpliendo su labor de prefecta, hacía su última ronda nocturna junto a su compañero Michael Brown. El chico castaño la miraba con unos ojos negros más grandes de lo normal, lo cual la extraño bastante. La pelirroja intentó evitar corresponderle la mirada, no le interesaba saber la causa de esa expresión, la chica últimamente nunca estaba con buen humor. Hacía ya más de una semana de su pelea con Albus, y desde entonces que no hablaban. Como mucho, de vez en cuando, cruzaban alguna mirada, y a pesar de que estaba enojada con él, la entristecía su distancia.

\- No has mencionado nada acerca de la reunión- le dijo Michael para romper el silencio.

Rose se tensó, y se puso muy nerviosa. Unas horas atrás habían tenido una reunión con la directora MacGonagall, en la que estaban citados los profesores, el personal del castillo y los prefectos. La pelirroja físicamente estaba allí, pero su mente estaba dividida ente los exámenes que se aproximaban, en su primo Albus, y, aunque en contra de su voluntad, desde lo ocurrido el primer día de clase, no dejaba de pensar en el prefecto de Slytherin, que se encontraba a unos metros... Malfoy... Scorpius Malfoy. En el despacho de la directora se limitó a asentir, pero en verdad no había escuchado nada, al terminar tampoco habló con nadie, se dirigió en silencio para realizar la ronda nocturna.

\- No hay nada que decir- dijo algo cortante, ahora que el chico hablaba de aquello de una manera tan misteriosa le había intrigado, pero sin revelar que ella no había prestado atención.

\- Que raro- se extrañó el muchacho, parándose en seco para poder mirar bien a su compañera.

Rose, que no se percató de aquello, siguió caminando, por lo que tuvo que retroceder unos pasos.

\- ¿Qué tiene de raro?- le preguntó, intentando que el chico se dejara de preguntas y le cuente lo que le era de sumo interés.

\- A ti no te gustan los bailes- le respondió con naturalidad- no sabía que un baile de máscaras era la excepción a la regla- Michael volvió a retomar la caminata, pero Rose ya no podía, había quedado estupefacta con la noticia. ¿Un baile? , ¿Por qué MacGonagall querría hacer un baile?

La pelirroja, al reaccionar se apresuró para alcanzar al chico.

\- Lo que me sorprendió fue la razón- dijo ingeniosamente para sonsacar la información.

\- Y, bueno, veintiséis años de la muerte del antiguo director es una fecha bastante significativa- el castaño le sonrió- Lumus - exclamó apuntando con su varita a un rincón, examinó bien los rincones y luego volvió la vista a su compañera- juraría que vi a alguien.

\- A lo que me refería es que yo lo hubiera hecho a los treinta- agregó la leona, sin darle importancia a lo anterior y retomando el antiguo tema de conversación.

\- Si, yo pensé lo mismo- el joven asintió repetidas veces- pero ya oíste lo que dijo MacGonagall, que quería que todos los hijos Potter estuvieran, y como James se egresa este año...- añadió con desgano, el león altanero no era del agrado del señor prefecto, y era algo natural, uno arrogante y con un afán de quebrantar las reglas, y el otro, el prefecto perfeccionista. Rose se limitó brindarle una sonrisa afirmativa.

Terminaron su tarea en silencio, solamente volvieron a hablar cuando llegaron a los dormitorios y se saludaron cordialmente.

La pelirroja se desplomó en su cama, sin tener la fuerza necesaria como para ponerse el pijama. "Un baile", se repetía en la cabeza mientras intentaba dormirse, "y de máscaras". Michael había acertado al decir que a ella no le gustaban los bailes, aunque este podía resultar interesante. Al ser de máscaras no se iba con una cita previa, sino que allí mismo se veía con quien bailar y pasar el rato. Bueno, el nerviosismo de buscar pareja no iba a pasarlo, si en la noche no se le acercaba ningún muchacho nadie lo notaría, y no pasaría vergüenza.

Intentó despejar su mente y sumergirse en un sueño profundo. Se adentró en un salón, decorado con velas, esculturas de hielo y arañas de cristal. Todos vestían elegante, los varones túnicas de gala en colores oscuros y las chicas vestidos largos en colores pasteles, todos adornando sus rostros con delicadas máscaras haciendo juego con los atuendos. Nadie era conocido, puesto que sus caras estaban ocultas, pero pudo encontrarse a sí misma bailando en el centro, haciendo mecer lentamente un vestido largo color crema, con un cinto dorado enmarcando su cintura. Estaba siendo guiada por un esbelto muchacho de túnica negra, a quien no pudo verle el rostro, tan solo el cabello, que era del color del sol. Se obligó a despertare.

\- Rubio- dijo incorporándose abruptamente- debía de ser una mera coincidencia, una mala jugada de su inconsciente- es una casualidad, no era Malfoy... yo no soñé con Malfoy...

Tras el exabrupto, la chica Weasley no logró volver a dormirse. Dio vueltas en la cama por dos horas, pero cuando sus párpados lograban unirse, para conciliar nuevamente el sueño, la imagen del rubio enmascarado aparecía, ante lo que volvía a despertarse.

El mal humor ya comenzaba a asomarse, por lo que decidió dirigirse sigilosamente hacia los jardines para no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación, Sam y Ann nunca le perdonarían que interrumpieran su descanso.

-La prefecta deambulando en los jardines por la noche, genial- susurró, con fastidio, mientras salía de la sala común. No soportaba romper las reglas, pero si se quedaba más tiempo en esa habitación terminaría volviéndose loca, quizás un poco de aire la tranquilice.

Se sentó en el suelo, algo húmedo por el rocío, a unos metros del Sauce Boxeador. Contempló como el inmenso árbol se movía cada vez que un ave se aproximaba. Sonrió al ver esa escena, se vio reflejada en ese inmenso árbol, cuando Scorpius se acercaba, sea cual sea la razón, ella reaccionaba bruscamente; sin duda esa serpiente la ponía nerviosa.

De repente vio a lo lejos un destello brillante, los reconoció como los rayos del Sol, pero al mirar con mayor detenimiento,se dio cuenta de que lo dorado, allí en el horizonte, era una cabellera rubia. Se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su uniforme, para poder ver de quien se trataba, como prefecta no podía pasar por alto esa falta.

\- Aunque yo también estoy en falta- se dijo para sí, mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba esa cabellera, y en ese instante pudo notar que esa persona lucía un elegante pijama color verde.

\- Un momento- la pelirroja se paró en seco- pijama verde, cabello rubio- la chica miro sospechosamente- Malfoy- al darse cuenta se dispuso a regresar a su habitación, pero estaba demasiado cerca, y el chico ya se había percatado de su presencia.

Scorpius se acercó, y ella pudo notar nerviosismo en sus ojos. Se miraron unos instantes, era incómodo estar allí en silencio, lo normal era que al primer contacto visual comenzaran a insultarse.

\- ¿Insomnio Malfoy?- le cuestionó, mirándolo de forma acusadora.

\- Emmm- titubeó, y seguido de esto comenzó a sudar.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía a Malfoy?, se preguntó Rose, mientras seguía mirándolo extrañada.

\- ¿Tu te encuentras bien?- le pregunto mirando el piso...

¿Por qué no la miraba a los ojos?, cada vez la pelirroja entendía menos la reacción del chico.

\- No podía dormirme, y decidí salir a caminar- le respondió- Pero tú no me has respondido- le recordó secamente.

\- Rose, yo... te - Scorpius logró mirarla- ... se me era imposible dormir- logró articular.

Ahora era la chica la que se preguntaba si la serpiente se encontraba bien, pero preocupación por él era algo que nunca expresaría.

\- ¿No te preguntas por qué?- Scorpius la miró fijamente mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

\- No soy una persona curiosa- mintió la chica, en realidad se moría por saber- ... pero ya que te mueres por decirme ... - añadió, mostrándose desinteresada.

\- Yo ... Pensaba en ti- la serpiente se deslizó más cerca de la pelirroja, la cual aún estaba atónita por lo recientemente declarado.

¿Malfoy estaba pensando en mi? se preguntó. No logro hallar reacción, ese chico era el único que podía dejar sin palabras a la sabelotodo. Se miraron intensamente, ella estaba inmóvil, ahogada en ese océano gris, y él esperaba nerviosamente alguna palabra de la boca de la leona, ya que no fue capaz de agregar nada.

El Sol comenzaba a salir, y ambos vieron como Hagrid se aproximaba con un enorme balde, por lo cual ya era hora de marcharse antes de ser descubiertos.

\- Ya debemos irnos- le sonrió Malfoy- nos veremos en clase- se despidió amablemente.

Ella tan solo se dio vuelta antes de ser vista por el semigigante y retornó a su habitación, con la imagen de Scorpius impregnada en su mente. Él pensaba en ella, ¿cómo era posible?, nunca aclaró de qué manera, pero en la forma en que lo había dicho, existía tan solo una explicación: Scorpius gustaba de ella. El tan solo pensarlo la perturbó, y sintió un fuerte nudo en el estómago.

\- Debe de ser sorpresa y ... asco- dijo con una mueca en el rostro, mientras se tocaba el vientre- Si de seguro es eso- se aseguró sentándose en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común.

\- Últimamente se te da por hablar sola- dijo un joven castaño entre risas.

\- ¡James!- bramó asustada- ¿¡Qué hacías fuera del castillo!?- le reprimió con voz autoritaria.

\- Tranquila prefecta- la calmó su primo brindándole unas palmaditas y luego sentándose frente a ella- aparte que yo sepa tú no estás en tu cama- James le guiñó un ojo de complicidad.

\- Yo estaba tan solo en la Sala Común, no merodeando por los pasillos- mintió.

\- Ya, ya ... - parloteó James, posando los pies sobre la mesita ratona que estaba en medio de ellos.- Olvídate que eres prefecta por un rato- le dijo estirando los brazos y dando un gran bostezo.

\- De acuerdo- accedió vagamente, sin darle importancia, retomando sus pensamientos en unos peculiares ojos grises.

-¿Has hablado con Albus?- le preguntó cambiando de tema- se lo ve muy molesto- James se extrañó ante la poca atención de su prima, por lo que la zamarreó para captar su atención.

\- ¡AUCH!- exclamó apartando los brazos del chico- ¡ya te escuché!, está molesto porque le hable mal de Scorpius- le respondió con molestia.

\- Siempre la misma historia- dijo con naturalidad- creo que nunca aprenderá el pequeño... Bueno... me iré a mi habitación, te veo en el almuerzo- se despidió el castaño, ante lo cual tan solo se limitó a saludar con la mano.

Si bien lo único que deseaba era estar sola, la conversación con James no había sido del todo irritable, puesto que le habría dado una gran idea... primero, tendría que arreglar las cosas con Albus, y por medio del mismo descubrir las intenciones de la serpiente rubia.

Subió hasta su habitación para higienizarse y luego ir a la biblioteca como todas la mañanas. Sus compañeras la miraron extrañadas, cuando la chica salió del baño, habían notado la ausencia de Rose.. La pelirroja notó cómo la miraban, y esta no contaba con el humor como para entablar una conversación con ellas, pero sus amigas no la dejarían ir sin una explicación.

-¡Ya no me miren así!- bramó furiosa.

\- Entonces dinos dónde estuviste y por qué traes ese mal humor- le retrucó Samantha, señalándole su cama- Siéntate y habla- le indicó autoritariamente, pero con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Rose la obedeció, y luego de cruzarse de piernas, se dispuso a narrar, aunque sin estar segura de querer ser completamente honesta con ellas.

\- En realidad, es simple, volví de hacer la ronda nocturna con Michael, me acosté y no pude conciliar el sueño, por lo que salí a los jardines, y sin darme cuenta se me fue toda la noche- la pelirroja trató de endulzar su voz, para que no reparen tanto en el mal humor que llevaba, y menos que pregunten el origen.

\- ¡La prefecta Rose Weasley rompiendo las reglas por un simple insomnio!- exclamó Ann divertida, posando sus bellos ojos miel sobre los de la pelirroja- Claro Rose, nos vamos a creer eso- finalizó la rubia.

\- Bueno tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, exámenes, y una cosa que nos dijo MacGonagall en una reunión que tuvimos- les confesó, si las distraía con la noticia del baile no tendría que contarles lo de Scorpius, ni el sueño ni la realidad.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Sam curiosa, esa chica era el chisme andante, no podía evitarlo.

\- Sean pacientes, la directora lo anunciará en el desayuno- les dijo para acrecentar el interés de sus amigas.

\- ¡Vamos Rose!, tu sabes que no soy paciente- sentenció Sam, moviendo sus rulos negros con nerviosidad.

\- Dale Rosie- le suplicó Anne, enterneciendo su cara, acompañada de sus infantiles trenzas.

\- De acuerdo- resongó Rose, pero por dentro vitoreaba, había conseguido lo que quería- Habrá un baile de Navidad en honor a los veintiséis años de la muerte de Dumbledore- les contó con serenidad.

Ante la noticia sus dos amigas gritaron de la emoción, y aunque le alegraba el hecho de haber despistado a estas, esos aullidos le acrecentaban el mal humor.

\- Que emoción- dijeron al unísono, impregnadas de alegría.

\- Si, si...- asintió vagamente Rose.

\- Oh amiga- Samantha se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó por los hombros- se que no te gustan los bailes, pero verás que son fascinantes, quien dice, y quizá el corazón vallado de mi amiga sea conquistado- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡Que romántico!- gritó Anne con los ojos brillosos- Me pregunto quién nos invitará- la rubia iba por toda la invitación dando pequeños saltitos.

\- Nos será con una cita previa- les aclaró Rose, haciendo que la atención de las otras dos chicas vuelva plenamente a ella- va a ser una fiesta de máscaras, por lo que allí mismo los varones se armarán de valor e invitarán a una chica- dijo con algo de fastidio, pues contarles eso le hizo acordar a su sueño.

\- Es aún más romántico- dijo Ann, que parecía estar elevada- sin saber quién es capaz todas las rivalidades y prejuicios entre casas desaparezcan- la rubia comenzó a girar con sus brazos extendidos.

Ann era demasiado romántica para el gusto de Rose, había momentos en que no toleraba tanta dulzura, pero no pudo hacer oídos sordos a lo último que la rubia había dicho, y ese océano gris se apoderó de sus pensamientos nuevamente.

\- Ya debo irme a la biblioteca- anunció cortando la conversación- lo único que les pido es que no digan nada, ya la directora lo anunciará en el desayuno- les pidió, tomando sus libros- nos vemos en clase- dicho esto, y sin esperar respuesta, salió de su habitación.

Una vez ya en la biblioteca, se centró en un informe de pociones que debería entregar la semana entrante. El profesor Not les había enviado a investigar sobre la poción de Amortentia, y el día en que entregasen el informe iban a realizarla. A pesar de que era su materia favorita, le había dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza esa tarea, ya que esa poción le parecía de lo más tonta. Habiendo tantas necesidades en el mundo, perdían el tiempo con una poción de amor, últimamente todo lo referido a ese sentimiento la hacía enfurecer.

Se acarició el entrecejo, tratando de disipar el dolor, y cuando levanto la vista del pergamino vio al rubio, sentado allí, muy relajado a su parecer. De seguro que él se tomaba en chiste lo de esa mañana, lo miró furiosa al pensar eso.

\- Deja de mirarlo que lo notará- se dijo en voz baja, pero era imposible obedecerse, quería observar cualquier expresión, reacción en él que pudieran darle alguna explicación a lo ocurrido.

Luego de un tiempo volvió a poner su atención en sus deberes, aunque de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la serpiente. Una de esas veces, notó como el chico guardaba sus pergaminos y su tintero, y entonces recordó que tenía clases de Transformaciones. No notó lo rápido que el tiempo había pasado, y lo poco que la mañana le había rendido, tan solo había podido finalizar el informe de pociones, cuando ella acostumbraba a finalizar dos o tres. Esa poca concentración se debía al cansancio, trató de convencerse mientras se dirigía a clase, después de todo no había dormido en toda la noche.

Vio a Michael aproximarse, por lo cual apresuró el paso, no tenía ganas de conversar con él, en realidad, con nadie. El castaño, sin darse cuenta del poco interés de su amiga, la llamó, por lo que, con fastidio, Rose se detuvo.

\- Por un momento creí que me ignorarías- le expresó algo agitado, tras haber corrido a su encuentro.

\- Imposible- respondió con sarcasmo- ¿Que quieres?- le preguntó sin disimular su fastidio.

\- Mal humor ¿eh?- le dijo, reparando en el tono de Rose- yo tan solo venía a decirte si querías ir al baile conmigo- le pidió con nerviosismo.

\- Pero... si tu sabes bien que no es con una cita previa- se extrañó Rose.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero como somos prefectos sería buena idea estar juntos para controlar la fiesta- las mejillas del chico comenzaron a tornarse de color rojo. En ese momento la imagen de un rubio colorado surco por su mente, y se maldijo por eso, su amigo estaba poniendo una excusa para estar con ella y lo único en lo que pensaba era en esa serpiente.

\- Para eso están los profesores- le retrucó- mejor vayamos como está previsto- prosiguió , sin ocultar su mal humor- Ahora vayamos a clase- le dijo, queriendo retomar su camino.

\- Si, entiendo- expresó en esas palabras con una ínfima tristeza- Debo ir a buscar mis libros, nos vemos allí- con esto último dio media vuelta y se fue.

Rose sospechaba que Michael sentía algo más que amistad por ella, pero aunque ambos fueran muy similares, nunca lo vio como algo más. Le parecía alguien apuesto, sin duda lo era, sumamente inteligente, responsable, dulce y atento, pero siempre lo había considerado un buen novio para sus amigas, o para alguna de sus primas, pero no para ella. En realidad, se dio cuenta de que no había ningún muchacho en su mente, nadie a quien esperar en la fiesta de mascaras. Pero al pensar en eso, recordó nuevamente su sueño; allí si había alguien, alguien que sacaba en ella una sonrisa nunca antes vista, que la hacía sentir feliz, hermosa, y querida. " _Pero fue un sueño_" pensó, mientras se detuvo a mirar por uno de los ventanales los jardines. Y tan solo eso sería, porque el otro protagonista no era, ni sería, lo que allí se mostraba. Y ella estaba convencida de que nunca lo miraría como en su sueño, era imposible, una leona jamás se dejaría embelesar por el veneno de una serpiente.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su clase lo vio pasar por el umbral junto con Albus. Su primo hablaba muy alegre, pero Scorpius, al ver a la pelirroja, su serenidad se interrumpió y su rostro se torno de un color rojo, como ya era de costumbre. Rose no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero creyó que todo eso era un juego del Slytherin para confundirla y hacer alguna de las suyas. Pero esa retorcida serpiente no le haría bajar la guardia.

El profesor Zabini apresuró la entrada de los alumnos. Al ingresar al aula vio que Michael no se encontraba, y eso la preocupó, el chico no era una persona impuntual, y mucho menos alguien que faltase a clase. Vislumbró con culpa al lugar vacío, y pudo ver como un castaño la fulminaba con la mirada. Era Roger Smith, el mejor amigo de Michael, y al ver esa expresión en su rostro, adivinó que éste ya sabría del rechazo.

\- ¿Por qué Smith te mira con esa cara?- le dijo Sam algo extrañada, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Luego te cuento, ahora presta atención que el profesor dará inicio a la clase- le dijo en susurros, mientras Zabini ya se había posicionado en frente de la clase. La pelinegra se limitó a asentir y a sacar los libros.

Una idea surcó por la mente de Rose mientras respondía un cuestionario. Estaba dispuesta a contarle a sus amigas sobre Michael, lo incómoda que se sintió, y la culpabilidad que le generó haber rechazado al muchacho, pero al momento de confesarles el sueño con Malfoy, y su posterior charla con él, se acobardó y no pudo. Era raro, nunca les ocultaba nada a sus amigas, pero se le hacía imposible hablar de Malfoy en voz alta.

\- ¿En qué parte del libro encontraste la cinco?- le susurró Sam, rompiendo la calma y los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Todavía vas por la cinco?- Rose rodó los ojos, Sam sí que era lenta en las tareas pensó, y se sintió superior, ya que ella iba por la pregunta veinte- En la página treinta, tercer párrafo- le respondió finalmente.

Al cabo de media hora, Rose había terminado las cuarenta preguntas, por lo que el profesor la dejó retirarse. Era una oportunidad perfecta para dormir una siesta antes del almuerzo, sino no aguantaría todo el día. Pero su plan fue frustrado al ver salir a Albus y a Scorpius. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de hablar con su primo. Corrió a su encuentro, y con una fulminante mirada, le indicó al rubio que se largase. El chico, tras mirarla nervioso, resopló con fastidió y dejó al par de primos solos.

\- Lo siento- se apresuró a decir Rose- Slytherin es tu casa, y por mucho que me cueste, lo acepto- la leona lo miró con súplica, y puedo notar la sorpresa del chico que se hallaba en frente.

-No tendría que costarte, a mi no me cuesta entender como mi prima ama estar en Gryffindor, y no es porque yo quiera estar allí, sino porque sé que ese es tu lugar, ahora tu entiende cual es el mío- Albus seguía firme, pero la pelirroja sabía que él no estaría mucho más tiempo enojado, y menos si ella ya se había disculpado.

\- Y supongo que ese lugar es Slytherin- añadió la chica con una sonrisa, diría cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar su amistad.

\- ¿Entonces lo entiendes? - le preguntó con sorpresa, mientras una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

\- Sí, claro- mintió la pelirroja, fingiendo alegría. Albus la abrazó efusivo, a él tampoco le gustaba estar distanciado de ella.

\- Ahora que todo está aclarado entre nosotros...- comenzó a decir mientras se separaba de los brazos de su primo- quisiera saber... - la chica no estaba del todo segura de como hablaría de Scorpius con su primo sin pelearse nuevamente con él- ... quiero saber si... si alguna vez te has peleado con Malfoy por mí; digo, el de seguro me insulta todo el tiempo- finalizó Rose, y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa divertida de su primo.

\- No, él nunca te ha insultado, para nada- le respondió Albus, negando exageradamente con la cabeza- Me sorprende que con lo inteligente que eres no te des cuenta de tantas cosas- rió Albus.

Rose lo miró extrañada, pero no fue capaz de responder. Él estaba en frente de ella, diciéndole indirectamente que él sabía algo que ella no, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, quizá le asustaba demasiado la respuesta.

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió Albus dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella se dirigió hacia la Sala Común en busca de sus amigas , en intentó ocupar sus pensamientos en alguien que no fuera Scorpius Malfoy... pero se le fue imposible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas mis queridas lectoras!: **

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, ¡son muy dulces!, me hace inmensamente feliz que la historia les guste, es lo que me hace ponerle tanto empeño. Espero que este capítulo les guste también, a mi me pareció muy tierno :3 ... Así que, no les robo más tiempo y las dejo con Scorpius! **

**Chaito! Nos leemos pronto! **

Capítulo 4: Tan solo díselo.

El tiempo pasó, como siempre lo hacía, y como siempre lo hará. Por eso cada acción debe importar, significar algo, porque si no se transformará en tiempo perdido. Así se sentía Scorpius. Hacía poco se había dado cuenta del amor que sentía por aquella joven que perturbaba su mente desde el primer día en que la vio; por lo tanto eran seis años totalmente desperdiciados. ¿Cuántos minutos y horas eran?, bueno, demasiados como para querer contarlos... demasiados... Tiempo que no recobraría, y ese mismo se volvió en su contra; pues, el muy rencoroso, de tan mal que se vio usado, quería reprimirlo por ello, proporcionándole una gran desdicha.

Se le era muy difícil estar cerca de ella. Su sonrisa le entristecía, porque sabía que no era para él o por él; pero sus ojos repletos de ira lo hacían aún más, porque sabía que esos de seguro llevaban su nombre.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a molestarle, por lo que, muy a su pesar, abrió los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a tanta luz. Giró su cabeza, y vio como su mejor amigo se anudaba las zapatillas, eso lo extrañó, haciendo que se refriegue repetidas veces los ojos; ¿Desde cuándo Albus se levantaba antes que él?... Se dio vuelta hacia el otro lado y notó como sus otros dos compañeros estaban de pie, uno acomodándose la corbata y el otro abrochándose la camisa. Era oficial, seguía soñando. De seguro que estaba inmerso en una muy mala pesadilla en la que él era impuntual y se levantaba tarde.

Se sentó en la cama esperando que un unicornio entre por la ventana, para confirmar que eso no era real, pero lo único que vio fue a tres pelinegros mirándolo con sonrisas burlona.

\- ¡Al fin se despierta el Señorito Malfoy!- exclamó Daniel Flint, que aún seguía batallando con su corbata.

\- jaja- rió Peter McGreen- debió de ser un sueño muy lindo para que Scorpius Hyperion "puntualidad" Malfoy se levante a estas horas- Peter lo miró con unos ojos miel muy divertidos.

Scorpius ya comenzaba a enfadarse. Les dedicó un gesto de fastidio y se levantó abruptamente de la cama. Albus lo miró, y al darse cuenta de que no le estaba siendo divertido se puso serio y siguió a su amigo, hacia donde sea que se dirigiese vestido así.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas en pijama?!- Albus corrió al rubio, que se hallaba bajando por las escaleras.

\- Si me quedaba los mataba a los tres- bramó con enojo.

Cuando ya se estaban abajo, Scorpius se volteó para ver a su amigo.

-¿¡Cómo no se les ocurre despertarme!?- le cuestionó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Lo siento, te zamarreé un poco a penas me desperté pero no reaccionabas, y se me ocurrió que quizá habías tenido una mala noche, por lo que te dejé dormir- se disculpó el chico.

Scorpius endulzó sus expresiones, se dio cuenta de lo mal que había tratado a su amigo sin razón alguna. Lo cierto es que la espera de ese día lo estresaba bastante, pues estaba a horas de tener que ponerse frente a la Amortentia, y de seguro de ser expuesto delante de Rose. Le sonrió a Albus en señal de disculpa y se retiró hacia su habitación.

Al entrar se cruzó con sus otros dos amigos que ya se iban a desayunar, ambos dos le dieron una cariñosa palmadita en la espalda y él se las devolvió. Al verlos alejarse no pudo evitar pensar en cómo hubiera sido esa situación si fueran chicas, lo que lo divirtió bastante, alejando por un instante el nudo en el estómago que tenía. Se cambió velozmente, sin reparar mucho en los detalles, como era de costumbre, y prosiguió con su rutina diaria, primer parada: la biblioteca.

Ya había perdido valioso tiempo de estudio, pero no era nada que la gran inteligencia y habilidad con la que contaba no pudieran arreglar. Al llegar vio a Rose con el rostro metido en un libro de pociones, y una incertidumbre recorrió todo su cuerpo, ¿qué olerá ella en la poción?. Luego de mirarla unos instantes se dispuso a sentarse en su lugar y comenzó a devorar el mismo libro que su bella pelirroja.

"Ya es hora", pensó al ver como la chica se levantaba. No supo si estaba listo para esa poción, para descubrir sus olores, titubeó ante la idea de ir a clase, se vio tentado a comer un poco de nueces y ser sometido bajo el efecto de su más grande alergia, e ir directamente a la enfermería. Pero no, era el gran Malfoy, el joven prodigio, la cobardía no estaban inscripta en él.

Se unió a la gran cantidad de alumnos de sexto año que se dirigía a la clase del profesor Not. Sintió las los brazos de Peter y Roger entrelazarse en su cuello, escucho claramente la risa de Albus.

\- Vamos Scori- lo alentó Peter- deja esa cara de limón agrio y anímate, ¡hoy va a ser una gran clase!- exclamó con alegría.

\- Sí, de eso no hay duda- acordó Roger con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Por qué?- les preguntó Scorpius, extrañado que esos dos estuvieran entusiasmados por una clase, y más que nada la del profesor Not.

\- Tienen la teoría de que como vamos a ver la poción de Amortentia las chicas van a estar más sensibles y vulnerables- respondió Albus haciéndose visible.

Una amargura comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Scorpius, y la misma se acrecentó cuando un dulce aroma a vainilla lo envolvió. Rose estaba cerca, ese era su aroma, y de seguro también el de la Amortentia.

Al cruzar el umbral se deshizo de sus dos amigos, y libró por fin a su cuello de semejante peso, para tomar asiento junto a Albus. El profesor se puso frente a la clase y comenzó a dar las indicaciones, pero el rubio no lograba escuchar nada, solo veía labios moverse quedamente y muchas cabezas asintiendo con energía. Posó sus penetrantes ojos grises sobre Rose y notó como ella jugaba con sus dedos, y allí lo supo, la gran leona también estaba nerviosa. Su amigo lo codeó al darse cuenta de la distracción.

\- Tan solo díselo- le susurró Albus.

\- Estas demente- le dijo el rubio, sin apartar la vista de Rose.

-Entonces presta atención- agregó entre risitas ahogadas, para que el profesor no los escuche.

Not con un movimiento de brazos les indicó que se levanten de sus asientos y que se acerquen a la alargada mesa que se encontraba en el centro del aula.

\- Esta es la Amortentia- les señaló con el dedo al caldero, que contenía un líquido de color nacarado que emanaba un vapor ascendiente que formaba inconfundibles espirales- Las mayoría ha hecho un gran trabajo con los informes, aunque muy pocos han sacado un Extraordinario- expresó satisfecho, mirando de reojo a Scorpius y a Rose- De acuerdo a sus trabajos sabrán que la poción tarda... - dejó el espacio para que contesten, y velozmente Scorpius levantó la mano, dejando la de Rose a medio camino.

\- Por su complejidad tarda tres semanas en realizarse- respondió Scorpius, dando a relucir una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Exelente Malfoy!- exclamó complacido el profesor- cinco puntos para Slytherin- añadió, tras lo que las serpientes vitorearon- Es suficiente- con un agitamiento de manos acalló las voces- Es una de las pociones más peligrosas y poderosas de todas- Not se detuvo al ver a la señorita Weasley rodar los ojos con desgano- ¡Señorita Weasley!- le llamó la atención, ante lo que ella lo miró inquieta- Quizá pueda decirme los ingredientes- Not se sonrió, estaba seguro de que la chica sabía la respuesta, pero no podía soportar la falta de interés de un estudiante, y menos de uno de las más destacados.

\- Emm, sí- asintió nerviosamente- son: Asfódelo cortado, Tisana, Semillas de amapola, Raíz de Angélica, Comino, Hinodo, Acónito y Ajenjo- respondió, exhalando todo el aire que contenía.

El profesor Not desfiguró su sonrisa, adoptando una mueca de asombro combinada con horror. Scorpius, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, se percató de la razón de la transfiguración en el rostro del profesor, por lo que alzó el brazo.

\- En realidad, Weasley se equivocó en una cosa, son Semillas de anís verde, no de amapola- esta vez el rubio respondió con seriedad, y ningún signo de satisfacción se asomó, pues no le agradaba para nada haber corregido frente a todos a Rose, pero su impulso de perfeccionista lo obligó a hacerlo.

La pelirroja ahogó un grito y se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Scorpius se sintió fatal, podía percibir la angustia de la chica, y lo peor es que él era el culpable. ¿No podía dejar que el profesor la corrigiera?, se iba a sentir mal y humillada de todas maneras, pero por lo menos él no sería el responsable.

-Es correcto- afirmó Not, reponiéndose del asombro- otros cinco puntos para Slytherin, y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor- el profesor posó sus ojos en la leona pelirroja, y la miró con decepción- preste más atención para la próxima Weasley... ¡Prosigamos!- añadió a lo último, trayendo nuevamente una enorme sonrisa- La Amortentia causa una poderosa obsesión en el bebedor. Tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que lo huela, recordándoles las cosas que más les atrae, incluso si esa persona no conoce la verdadera afición a dicho objeto. Por supuesto, la Amortentia no crea amor, es imposible crearlo o imitarlo. Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento- explicó con detenimiento- Lo que ustedes harán como tarea será realizar esta poción y en tres semanas, el que tenga mayor éxito, se llevará un premio especial- les anunció con entusiasmo- Pero antes de que se pongan a trabajar, las tres mujeres y los tres varones que hayan tenido las mejores calificaciones tendrán el reto de olerla y comentarnos que huelen- finalizó.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar inquietos, y dieron espacio a los seis jóvenes. Eran cuatro de Slytherin y dos de Gryffindor, de esta última casa los prefectos fueron los elegidos, y de la primera los destacados eran Scorpius, obviamente, Alan Ricman, Melissa Norris y Laura McGreen (la melliza de Peter). Los seis se ubicaron en una hilera horizontal frente a la mesa. De a uno se iban pasando cuidadosamente el caldero, desde la calificación más baja a la más alta, dejando a Malfoy al último. La serpiente rubia sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y como lentamente los nervios se apoderaban de él. No pudo prestar atención a lo que cada uno decía, pero de repente, escuchó algo que lo hizo enfocarse en la clase.

\- Vainilla, humedad y- el castaño olió una vez más- ... menta- Brown se apartó del caldero.

Scorpius no pudo evitar las ganas de golpearlo. ¡Vainilla!, de seguro se trataba de su preciosa rosa, ese maldito león, todos esos olores reflejaban algo de Rose. La vainilla era el aroma peculiar de la chica, la humedad de seguro era de sus guardias nocturnas (Scorpius como prefecto conocía ese olor que adoptaban las paredes del casillo por las noches), y la menta... eso sí que lo enfureció, ¿será que ya la había besado?... Apretó los puños, conteniendo sus ganas de que el mismo se estrelle en la cara de Michael.

Era el turno de Rose, el chico se tensó más, aunque al ver la expresión de ella, pudo notar que ella también lo estaba. Rose aspiró el aroma del caldero y se dejó embriagar por el mismo.

\- Huelo a lavanda... libro viejo y ... - la cara de la chica se tornó del mismo color de su cabello- y... el olor a césped- finalizó, e hizo contacto visual con Scorpius, que la miraba previamente. Unos segundos pasaron, y ambos no pudieron romper la conexión. El rubio se preguntaba si él tenía algo que ver en los armas reconocidos por la chica.

Pero la realidad se le hizo presente, era imposible. Sintió las punzantes miradas de todos los presentes, por lo que se salió de esos ojos café, tanto se había perdido en estos que olvidó que era su turno. Se aproximo con desconfianza al caldero, se inclino levemente, cerró los ojos y aspiró. Se envolvió en un dulce aroma que le llegó a cada una de sus extremidades. Se embriagó profundamente en él, y le pareció que lo hacía levitar. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro y un color rosado pintó sus melillas. No quería dejar de respirar ese olor, era la única manera de tenerla cerca, sentirse rodeado por éste era como perderse en un abrazo de Rose. No le sorprendía que esos olores le pertenecieran o recordasen a su queridísima leona, él ya iba preparado para aquello, pero lo que sí le llamó la atención es que le fuera tan difícil separarse de ese caldero.

\- Rocío, vainilla y ... - Scorpius abrió sus ojos, y la preocupación desplazó la felicidad y tranquilidad que la poción le había traído. Si los dos primeros no lo dejaban en completa evidencia, el tercero sí que lo haría- ... libro viejo- el chico no aguantó y se retiró de la mesa para volver al montón, junto con sus compañeros.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó el profesor- ahora quiero que pongan manos a la obra- les ordenó, y con esto todos regresaron a sus lugares.

La poción le estaba resultando demasiado complicada, si bien el chico tenía noción del arduo labor que era realizarla, pero sabía que si no fuera porque cada cinco minutos se perdía mirando una lacia cabellera pelirroja caer delicadamente sobre una pequeña cintura, no se estaría liando tanto. Para colmo, Not se paseaba por su mesa sigilosamente, tras el error de Rose, todas las expectativas se habían posado solo en él, por lo menos antes distribuía el tiempo en dos, no ejercía presión en una sola persona.

Para sorpresa del Slytherin su poción marchaba bastante bien, y ya recobrando el optimismo, se preguntaba cual sería el premio, que seguramente, ya tenía las iniciales del rubio en él. Salió triunfante del aula, y sintió el murmullo molesto de tres conocidos jóvenes.

\- Espero que el premio no sea algo genial, porque de seguro que no será mío- se lamentó Peter, arrastrando amargamente los pies sobre el suelo.

\- ¡Esa poción es una pesadilla!- bramó Albus furioso.

\- Mis pesadillas normales son dulces sueños a comparación de esa poción- añadió Roger, que tenía toda su túnica manchada, parecía que el caldero hubiera vomitado en él.

Toda la situación hizo que el rubio les regalase una cuantas carcajadas burlonas. Si para él le había resultado algo complicada, no podía imaginarse a sus compañeros. Los otros tres chicos lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero al cabo de unos segundos cayeron en un pozo de risas también.

\- ¿Podemos hablar a solas?- le pidió Albus, cuando sus amigos ya se habían ido.

Scorpius asintió, y dejó que el pequeño Potter lo guiara. Se preguntaba a dónde lo estaba llevando, de seguro que de lo que quería hablar era de suma importancia o algo muy secreto. Si era Rose el tema de conversación, le convenía alejarse lo más posible, en donde nadie pudiera escucharlos. A decir verdad no sabía si se trataba de ella, quizá eran sus voz interior, que todo el tiempo articula el nombre de la pelirroja.

\- Aquí está bien- le dijo, deteniéndose en uno de los jardines más alejados del castillo- ... Así que rocío, vainilla y libro viejo- cambió de tema Albus, retomando la expresión divertida en su rostro- solo reconozco la vainilla y lo de libro viejo, pero ¿ por qué el rocío?- le preguntó, sin perder sus aires burlones.

\- Debe de ser por la otra noche que me encontré con ella en los jardines, se podía aspirar claramente el aroma a el rocío- le explico, queriendo volver a perderse en el interior del caldero.

\- ¡Díselo!- exclamó Albus eufórico.

\- ¿Estás demente?- le cuestionó Scorpius- tu sabes lo mucho que me odia Rose, de seguro que termina pensando que es una broma, o un plan maléfico de serpiente- le dijo con amargura.

\- Sí que la conoces bien- el pelinegro le sonreía en modo de consuelo, y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro- Quizás tu no le puedas decirle nada, pero Scorpius el enmascarado sí- ingenió el Slytherin, y al ver la cara de extrañeza de su amigo, le aclaro- ¡El Baile de máscaras!...

\- Claro, como si un antifaz pudiera tapar mi pelo rubio y ojos grises... no es por agrandarme, pero ninguno de los dos es muy peculiar- el rubio rió con superioridad, ante lo cual recibió un leve golpe en la cabeza.

\- Pídele ayuda a tu asignatura favorita- le retrucó- ¡Vamos!, ¿tengo que decirte todo yo?- exclamó indignado- se supone que tú eres el cerebro- agregó entre risas, a lo que Scorpius lo miró con súplica, pidiendo algún indicio- La poción que vimos el año pasado la última semana de clases, ¿tengo que ser más específico?-

Luego de esto último, Scorpius se apartó unos pasos, para que Albus no pudiera ver su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban como lucero en una noche despejada, y su dulce sonrisa dejó escapar a una fila de sus blancos diente, e hizo realzar sus pequeños pómulos. Sin duda estaba feliz, pues, aunque ella no lo supiera, y dudaba en que alguna vez llegase a hacerlo, irían al baile juntos. No importaba que pasase después, si lograsen consolidar una relación y vivir una vida juntos, o si su romance durase lo mismo que una canción de amor, lo que importaba, y le hacía recorrer un fuerte calor en el pecho, es que asistiría al baile con su queridísima Rose Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

_**QUERIDAS POTTER FANS!: **_

_**Disculpen la demora, he iniciado con la facultad y los tiempos se me han recortado, pero les prometo que para el próximo capítulo no tendrán que esperar tanto, porque … CHAN CHAN CHA… en el siguiente se viene el GRAN BAILE!... **_

_**Este capítulo es muy especial, porque un mensajito de una de ustedes me inspiró a contar, lo que tenía planeado que pase, desde otro punto de vista, así que, Annie77, te dedico este capítulo. Al resto muchas gracias por su apoyo, me encanta que les guste la historia. **_

_**Les mando un abrazo :3. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

Capítulo 5: La confianza.

El pelinegro miraba como lentamente su amigo se alejaba. No lograba entender cómo, luego de seis años de confidencialidad, nunca le había confiado el amor que sentía por su prima, en realidad, como ni siquiera él se había dado por aludido. ¿Cómo es posible estar enamorado y no enterarse?... Realmente que el pequeño Potter en temas de amor era incluso peor que en pociones. Nunca sintió nada más que un leve cosquilleo al estar en presencia de una bella chica, y, muy dentro suyo, envidiaba ver a su amigo enamorado. Sus padres se dieron su primer beso a esa edad, ¿por qué él no podía sentir lo que Harry por Ginny? No comprendía esa necesidad que tenía Scorpius de verla todas las mañanas, sin importar que ella lo odie, que no hablasen, o que se insultasen.

Contemplaba al que era como su hermano realizar planes locos para estar una noche con ella, o quizá tan solo un baile. ¿Era tan complicado el amor que no podía ser expresado con palabras? Sonrió al pensar en cómo resultaría el plan de su amigo... las locuras que hacían algunos por amor, y allí se encontraba él, bajo la sombra de un árbol, intentando llegar a la idea de cómo se sentía estar enamorado.

De pronto se encontró con unos delgados brazos rodeando su cintura, y una risotada de ave detrás. Jugueteó un poco para intentar que la pequeña de rizos rojos lo suelte, hasta que ambos cayeron sobre el césped.

\- ¡Pequeña Potter!- exclamó entre risas, reincorporándose.

\- La pequeña Potter era yo hace años- bramó fingiendo enojo- ¿qué haces aquí solito?- le preguntó, regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

\- Nada... pensando- le respondió con un leve desgano.

\- ¡Guau!... ¡se caerá el mundo!- se burló Lily, y tras recibir un golpe en el brazo, añadió- En cerio, ¿en qué pensabas?...

\- Bueno... pero es sumamente secreto, y si le cuentas a alguien, te mataré- comenzó a decirle Albus autoritariamente- resulta que Scorpius está enamorado, y...

\- ¿¡De quién!?- le cuestionó emocionada.

\- chusma como toda mujer- dijo el Slytherin tras un bufido- el punto es que... me di cuenta que yo nunca estuve enamorado, ni cerca... y tan solo estaba pensando en cómo sería estarlo- finalizó, levantando levemente los hombros.

\- Emmm... bueno, yo tampoco nunca lo he estado- inició la pelirroja, y luego de una mirada amenazadora, agregó- y nunca lo estaré...pero creo que debe ser como estar en el aire, digo, pensar solamente en esa persona, vivir por ella y para ella- a Lily le brillaban los ojos, como a todas las chicas al hablar del tema supuso Albus- Al igual que mamá y papá.

-Sí, quizá, yo creo que no todos estamos llamados a estar enamorados- reflexionó Albus al darse cuenta de su soledad.

\- Eso es ser melodramático, tienes dieciséis, no treinta y seis, no tenés por qué enamorarte ahora- le replicó su hermana- Si a Scorpius le tocó ahora bien por él, a vos te llegará en otro momento.- Lily se acercó y beso la mejilla de su hermano- A parte no cualquiera puede estar con mi hermanito- La chica le guiñó eso y sin más, se fue.

Albus, más relajado, ya habiéndose olvidado del tema que había perturbado un poco su mente, se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Se preguntó si Scorpius iría, o no soportaría compartir otra clase con los de Gryffindor, en realidad, con una en especial. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta con algo de parsimonia y vislumbró el lugar vacío junto a Peter, por lo que se apresuró a sentarse. Los dos amigos se saludaron amigablemente, y se dispusieron a terminar el cuestionario que el profesor Longbottom les había dejado. Realmente esas extensas preguntas lo hastiaban, prefería las clases de herbologia prácticas, pero a dicho profesor le fascinaba torturarlos una vez a la semana con extensa teoría. Debió tomarle cariño a lo que tanto odiaba que le hicieran de chico, porque, según las historias de su padre, detestaba las extensas tareas.

\- Estoy recolectando las cosas para hacer la poción- le susurró Scorpius por detrás, Albus se limitó a asentir, y prosiguió con la que era ya la última pregunta. Lo único que faltaba era que, por su idea, la cual dijo sin pensarlo bien, su amigo se metiera en problemas, y tan solo por un baile... que sentimiento más raro el amor.

Neville dio una clase tranquila, se compadeció de algunos que no habían terminado el cuestionario, por lo que dejó que lo terminaran en clase. Extrañamente, el pelinegro tenía todo hecho, así que se dispuso a adelantar un informe de Historia de la Magia. En un momento, hastiado de tanto leer, se dio vuelta para ver qué hacía Scorpius, era sabido que el rubio ya tenía el cuestionario hecho.

-¿Qué tarea estas adelantando?- le preguntó, al ver el libro de tapa negra sobre el escritorio- Nunca había visto ese libro- se extrañó.

\- No, ni yo debería verlo tampoco- le respondió en voz baja- es de la sección prohibida- le confesó.

\- ¿el prefecto correcto?- se burlo el chico.

\- es para hacer la poción- le cortó la risa el rubio- no quiero que falle, porque sino el que saldrá perjudicado soy yo- añadió con seriedad.

\- ¿No será un poco arriesgado?- le cuestionó Albus.

\- Tú fuiste el que me dijo que lo hiciera- respondió algo asombrado.

\- Sí, pero no lo pensé bien, si te sale mal quizá termines con tres brazos- se preocupó Albus, que se arrepentía de la idea.

\- Nunca me ha salido mal una poción, y esta no será la excepción...- Scorpius le sonrió a su amigo con calma- Descuida Al, todo saldrá bien- le aseguró.

\- ¿Es tan importante?- le cuestionó- Digo, es tan solo una chica- expresó algo desconcertado.

\- Sí, aunque me cueste decirlo, sí- los ojos del rubio se perdieron, y Albus notó que se posó en una pelirroja muy concentrada- ella es lo que más me importa- las mejillas de Scorpius se sonrojaron.

Neville se acercó a ellos, con una acusadora mirada, por lo que abruptamente volvieron a sus respectivas tareas, para no darle razones al profesor de que revisara lo que estaban haciendo y descubriera el libro que llevaba Scorpius.

Luego de este corto episodio, la Historia de la Magia dejó de ser objeto de interés para el pequeño Potter. Le asombraba el hecho de que las cosas cambiaran tan pronto, su mejor amigo, el prefecto correcto que odia desafiar las reglas, rompiéndolas por tan solo una chica. Se odio a si mismo al pensar en su prima como en una chica común y ordinaria, del montón, pero a los ojos de otros chicos que no fueran familiares así tendría que ser, para el pelinegro no era factible la idea de que uno cambie tanto por un enamoramiento, y menos a esa edad… el amor era para los grandes, como sus padres.

Transcurrió casi todo el día solo, no quería rondar a Scorpius, porque lo único que hacía era buscar cosas para realizar la poción, y sus otros dos amigos no paraban de atosigarlo preguntándole que era lo que el rubio estaba haciendo, y como un mal mentiroso, prefirió esconderse.

Se paseó por los jardines, vislumbrando a delgadas piernas caminar con galantería, e intento sentir algo por alguna de ellas, pero se le resultó imposible, estaba dicho, el amor era para gente adulta, y Scorpius no estaba más que encaprichado. Pero para ser solo un capricho, sí que estaba poniendo mucho empeño, pensó, al ver pasar a Scorpius con prisa cargando tres calderos.

-Hermano, ¿qué onda?- lo saludo jovialmente James, que se acercaba hacia él con su natural arrogante andar.

-Hola- respondió con sequedad.

\- Uhh… me parece que Rose te contagió su mal humor, me he enterado de su equivocación en clase, ¡fue épico!- rio con algo de malicia.

\- Pobre, realmente parecía afectada- le dijo Albus con tono de súplica.

\- ¡Vamos! Primero que nada todos saben que adoro a Rose, aquí el único con el que se pelea siempre es contigo- exclamo el mayor de los Potter- y segundo, es tan solo un pequeño error, que ni siquiera afecta en sus calificaciones- Jemes se aproximó a su hermano y lo tomo por los hombros- hay que relajarse.

\- Para ser alguien tan relajado te va muy bien en los estudios, el segundo de tu clase, serías prefecto de no ser por tu mal comportamiento- le retrucó Albus, apartando con algo de brusquedad los brazos de su hermano.

\- Inteligencia natural, a diferencia de esa serpiente rubia no tengo que matarme en la biblioteca- el tono de James se tornó desafiante.

\- Pues yo también soy una serpiente- agregó Albus, mirándolo desafiante.

\- ¿Será que no puedo charlar contigo en paz que ya saltas a defender a tu novia la serpiente?- le cuestionó, con esa irónica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- ¡Ya basta!, ¿por qué siempre nos molestas?- bramó Albus con enojo.

\- ¿Qué yo los molesto? Me acerqué para charlar contigo y desde el primer momento tú me has atacado- la sonrisa de James voló tan rápido como la Snitch, y por contrario, un entrecejo fruncido se realzó en su rostro- Molesto a los de Slytherin por tradición, y eso incluye precisamente a la rata rubia, pero vos te atribuís todos los insultos que son para él, ¿cuándo nos vas a confesar su noviazgo?- le preguntó altaneramente- Vamos Ali, que yo hasta ahora no te he conocido novia, a menos que así es como llamas a Scorpius…

\- ¡Ya cállate! , ¿¡No ves que Scorpius está enamorado de Rose!? Se ve que no eres tan inteligente como piensas- vociferó con furia, pero al percatarse de lo que impulsivamente había hecho, cubrió con ambas manos su boca, como si de esa manera fuera a borrar lo sucedido.

James se quedó por primera vez en la vida sin habla, sin retrucar, sin hacer algún chiste…. Sin nada… Tan solo miró una última vez a Albus, y se dirigió al interior del castillo. Quiso correr a su hermano mayor, pero lo creyó inútil, de seguro que este no lo hubiera escuchado, era inevitable que todo se supiera. Había dañado seis años de amistad, sabía que Scorpius no perdonaría el que él hubiera traicionado su confianza. Por un simple enojo, traicionó al que era como su hermano. Ahora tan solo quedaba esperar el momento en el que la bomba entallara, y todo quedase en el aire, expuesto… los sentimientos de Scorpius y la falta de Albus.

Corrió a su cuarto, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, y manoteó rápidamente un pergamino y el tintero. Le escribiría a su padre, él era el único que podría calmarlo. El gran cuestionamiento era qué decirle, si estuvieran frente a frente, la simple mirada valdría más que mil palabras, pero todavía no inventaban un modo de enviar pergaminos con miradas, por lo que se dispuso a intentar escribir.

_**Querido papá: **_

_**Disculpa que esta sea la primera carta que te escriba en el año, las cosas han estado complicadas, sexto año requiere mucho esfuerzo, no quiero imaginarme lo que será el próximo.**_

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de redactar tonterías, ese no era el objetivo de la carta. Lo bueno hubiera sido saber la manera de poner eso en palabras.

_**La razón por la que te escribo es porque estoy en un gran problema, bueno a comparación con tu trabajo de Auror esto será una pequeñez, pero para mí, un simple estudiante, es mucho **_

Se mordió fuertemente el labio, era increíble lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo contarle a su padre lo ocurrido.

_**La cuestión es simple, revelé un secreto de Scorpius, pero no uno cualquiera, como que duerme con la foto de sus padres bajo la almohada, sino que le conté a mi hermano de la chica que está enamorado… Y pensarás que no es gran cosa, pero no lo es, porque en realidad tampoco te lo tendría que contar a vos, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que te enteres, lo que sí, intenta que mi tío Ron no lo sepa. La chica es Rose, y no Mary Rose Ladgman, que está en quinto y es de Slytherin, es Rose, mi prima Rose. No sé qué hacer cuando James haga estallar la bomba, cómo afrontar a Scorpius cuando lo haga… Por favor te pido uno de tus sabios concejos. **_

_**Con cariño, Albus. **_

Luego de enviar la carta, se dejó caer sobre su cama, ahogando sus penas bajo la almohada. Al repasar lo que le había enviado a su padre, se percató del otro secreto que le reveló, pero si comparaba ambos, era insignificante. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un mal confidente?... Mal mentiroso, malo en pociones, sí, pero de su grupo de amigo era el más confiable.

Revivió en su mente una y otra vez lo sucedido, y esa debió haber sido la pelea más corta que tuvo con James, y sin duda, no fue de las más intensas, por lo mismo se le era muy complicado entender la razón de su reacción. Quizás porque, no le gustaba tanto la idea del enamoramiento de Scorpius, e inconscientemente lo vio como una manera de acabar con ello. Al principio estaba encantado con la idea, más bien, él lo había descubierto, pero luego de ver como el amor había cambiado a su amigo, comenzó a estar disconforme con ese intento de romance. "_No lo hice a propósito", _pensó, pero los impulsos no iban por cuenta propia, eran de parte del Albus dentro de él.

La tranquilidad volvió, tenía un presentimiento de que todo saldría bien, Scorpius lo entendería, y luego de que todos supieran, lo necesitaría más que nunca. Confiado, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso para irse a cenar, después de todo no había comido nada desde el almuerzo, y el hambre ya comenzaba a hacerse notar. Cuando sus pies tocaron nuevamente el piso, un estruendo hizo que el mismo tiemble; al instante Albus puso los ojos sobre el causante.

-¡Voy a matarte Albus Severus Potter!- bramó Scorpius con furia, parado junto a la puerta que acababa de azotar.

A Albus le comenzaron a flaquear las rodillas, creía que iba a desvanecerse, todo había resultado más rápido de lo que tenía previsto, y de una manera peor.

-Yo-yo lo siento- titubeó el pelinegro, mirando las agujetas de los zapatos, se le era imposible hacer contacto con los penetrantes ojos de su amigo.

-¿Qué lo sientes?- le cuestionó el rubio- primero eres tú el que hace que me dé cuenta de mis sentimientos por Rose, después me incitas para que esté con ella, a las horas no más me decís que crees que es una mala idea, y das el golpe final contándole todo a tu hermano- Scorpius estaba colorado, pero no por la presencia o el recuerdo de Rose, sino por el enojo. La serpiente rubia no pudo seguir hablando, un nudo en la garganta le obstruía el paso de la voz.

-Fue un impulso, ¡un estúpido impulso!- exclamó Albus, con tono de súplica- yo no quería que James se entere, ni mucho menos Rose, pero…

-Rose no se enteró, ni tampoco va a hacerlo- lo interrumpió Scorpius, serenándose un poco- James me juró que no iba a decírselo.

\- ¡Ja!, ¿y tú le crees?- rio falsamente Albus, pero se calló tras la mirada fulminante de Scorpius.

\- Creí en ti y me decepcionaste, quizá deba confiar en él, que será lo que será, pero se ve que tiene más códigos que vos- la serenidad de Scorpius no significaba que su enojo había desvanecido, tal y como Albus lo había creído- Obviamente, es James, no lo haría sin advertirme que no me acerque a Rose, ella no se enteraría básicamente porque yo no le estaría rondando- concluyó amargamente el rubio.

-Lo siento, en verdad que sí, pero si sigues el plan de la poción mi hermano no se dará cuenta que eres tú… ya falta poco para el baile, ¡No te des por vencido!- intentó animarlo Albus, pero la distancia que había entre ambos en ese momento se lo impedía.

-Uno se da por vencido cuando la persona en la que más confía lo traiciona- esas palabras fueron como mil agujas atravesándolo- No les daré el gusto de rendirme con Rose, pero en cuanto a ti, no vuelvas a hablarme- las tajantes palabras de Scorpius quemaron los oídos del pequeño Potter.

El rubio abandonó la habitación, al igual que la amistad con Albus, pero éste no podía culparlo, la confianza son la base de toda relación, es esa entrañable intimidad, depositar todo nuestro ser en el otro. Una vez que alguno mal usa lo que se ha confiado es difícil que la confianza vuelva.

Un nudo en el estómago reemplazo el deseo de comer, se recostó nuevamente en su cama, y se aferró a los almohadones de color verde y plata, simulando un abrazo a sus padres, en ese momento los necesitaba más que nunca. No había sentido eso desde que su hermano le denotó lo decepcionado que estaba de que hubiera caído en Slytherin. Desde ese momento nadie le había dado esa punzante mirada, que le señalaba lo bajo a lo que había llegado.

Unos pequeños golpes distrajeron sus pensamientos, una simpática lechuza colorada estaba golpeando con su pico la ventana. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era la tranquilizadora mirada de su padre, pero al ser eso imposible, de igual manera se conformaba con su carta.

_**Mi querido Albus: **_

_**Me alegro mucho que me escribieras, y lamento lo ocurrido. Hay veces en que nuestra lengua nos juega trucos, de los cuales se nos es difícil salir, pero vas a ver que a la larga o a la corta, todo se acomoda. Tantas veces tu tío Ron y yo hemos hecho cosas estúpidas, más a la edad de ustedes, pero al final nuestra amistad siempre es más fuerte. De seguro que ahora te parece que es incorregible, y que él perderá tu confianza para siempre, pero en toda relación, en una de amistad o amorosa, siempre tendremos tropiezos, pero va a depender del cariño que se tengan esas personas si los superan o no. Si su amistad está predestinada a durar tantos años como la mía con Ron, van a superar esto, el tiempo lo dirá. Sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre.**_

_**Con amor, papá. **_

Abrazó la carta y cerró los ojos. Él se imaginaba dentro de treinta años compartiendo una mesa familiar junto a Scorpius, que sus hijos sean amigos, que ambas familias compartan un palco en el mundial de Quidittch, no podía ver un futuro sin que él sea su amigo, su sustento. El tiempo lo diría, ¿cuánto tendría que esperar?, ¿cuándo recuperaría la confianza de Scorpius?... El tiempo lo diría, se repitió esa frase una y otra vez hasta rendirse ante el sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mis queridas PotterFans :3 **

**Aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo, y para ansia de muchas, el baile, en realidad tan solo el comienzo de este. Pero no se crean que con el baile culmina la historia, porque ¡esto recién empieza!**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos mensajes! Me encanta leerlos.**

**¡****Un abrazo! **

Capítulo 6: El baile de máscaras parte I: "El beso".

Tan solo tres días la separaban del baile de máscaras, y cuatros para las vacaciones de Navidad, en las cuales tenía pensado descansar de lo que había sido un agitador comienzo de año. En primer lugar la perturbaba su equivocación en la clase de pociones, aunque ya habían pasado varios días no podía perdonárselo, y ligado a esto lo que había olido con en la Amortentia. Por segundo, Michael no le hablaba desde su rechazo, lo que la entristecía pero a la vez la irritaba mucho, no era su culpa el no corresponderle, pero así se lo hacía sentir; y para rematar siempre encontraba alguna razón para pasarse horas con esa serpiente rubia en la mente, y no podía parar de preguntarse el por qué él y su primo habían dejado de hablarse, y por más que intentaba interrogar a Albus, éste le cambiaba de tema.

-Amiga, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Samantha al verla juguetear con el almuerzo- ya es mucho que no desayunes, si no almuerzas te vas a desmayar- prosiguió con tono acusador.

\- Es que otra vez tuve ese molesto sueño- le respondió amargamente, mientras a duras penas se comía un trozo de tarta de verdura.

-Ahhh… ese del que tanto te quejas y nunca nos quieres contar- Sam la miró con súplica, se moría por saber de qué se trataba.

\- Es corto, pero perturbador- dijo Rose, para luego pasar ese trago amargo con un poco de jugo de calabaza- te lo contaré si prometes no andar divulgándolo por todo Hogwarts- dijo con todo advertencia.

\- ¡Te lo juro!- le aseguró entusiasmada.

-Bueno, en el sueño estoy en la fiesta de máscaras en el centro de la pista bailando con un apuesto chico, a pesar de que lleva el rostro tapado lo reconozco- le contó en susurros, y la mirada intrigante de su amiga la obligaron a proseguir- Es Malfoy- terminó en susurros.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó asombrada- eso quiere decir que te gusta la serpiente rubia- afirmo, bajando la voz.

-Claro que no- Rose negó repetidas veces con la cabeza- mi inconsciente me está jugando una broma nomás, pero lo peor es que mi madre me ha enviado el vestido para el baile, y es idéntico al de mi sueño- finalizó, tapándose la cara del horror.

\- Pero si yo lo vi, ¡es una monada!- la animó Sam.

\- Si, pero es idéntico que el de mi sueño- se lamentó.

-Yo creo que muy en el fondo esperas que Malfoy asista a la fiesta con el mismo traje y baile contigo- añadió con sonrisa pícara.

\- Puff, si claro, ¡que tonterías dices!- bufo molesta y se levantó- iré a buscar unos libros que olvide, nos vemos en clase.

\- Amiga, es sábado- le comentó entre risas.

-Entonces iré a adelantar tareas, con permiso- le contestó con brusquedad y se retiró del gran comedor.

Ella sabía que era sábado, pero desconocía el origen de haber dicho semejante tontería. Si de Scorpius se trataba, su mente se bloqueaba, y no podía pensar con claridad. Lo odiaba sin duda, odiaba ese efecto que tenía en ella, era como si con esos brillantes ojos la hechizara, y ya no fuera ella, ya no quisiera serlo, sino alguien más, alguien que se pudiera permitir sumergirse en ese océano gris.

Caminó, caminó tan rápido como pudo, haciendo que la tierra se levante ante sus pies. No podía soportar la imagen de sus ojos impregnada en su mente. La obscuridad comenzó a cubrir el cielo, dejando escapar escasos rayos de luz. Caminó sin saber hacia dónde, tal solo dejó de pensar un momento, y dejó que el viento la lleve donde Dios quisiera. Un gran trueno hizo que se estremeciera, y seguidamente unas gotas invadieron su piel. Se quedó inmóvil bajo la lluvia, dejándose empapar por ella, y que sus preocupaciones se escurrieran con la misma.

El frío comenzó a penetrar cada poro de su piel, sus cabellos se erizaron, y la punta de su nariz se tornó colorada. Cuando abrió los ojos para retornar al castillo se dio cuenta de que no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba parada. Estaba rodeada de árboles que danzaban ferozmente por el viento y la lluvia. Se había adentrado en el bosque prohibido sin duda, pero hasta donde había llegado era la pregunta principal. De pronto sintió unos brazos atraerla hacia la copa de un gran árbol. Al voltear vio a un muchacho cubierto con un piloto cargando un gran balde. AL principio no adivinó la identidad del joven, pero luego de vislumbrar las pocas facciones que se lograban relucir, pudo reconocerlo.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo bajo la lluvia?- le cuestionó Malfoy, que se había quitado el piloto para cubrirla a ella.

-Gracias-dijo débilmente, acomodándose el piloto- Aunque lo mismo debo preguntarte a ti-le retruco, y poso la mirada en el balde.

-Le estoy haciendo un encargo a Hagrid, él me dijo que creía que llovería, por eso tenía a mano el piloto- le explicó- Ahora es tu turno- agregó.

-Salí a caminar, a pensar, me desorienté y ya no supe volver- le contó con la voz quebrada del frío.

\- Está lloviendo demasiado fuerte, el camino a Hogwarts es muy difícil cruzarlo con semejante temporal, así que deberemos refugiarnos en esa cueva- le informó señalando la misma con el dedo.

El viento se había incrementado, y las gotas azotaban como látigos. Rose tomó el brazo de Scorpius para realizar los pocos metros hacia donde iban a refugiarse. No cuestionó nada de lo que le dijo, solo se aferró a él y hundió la cabeza en su hombro. Una vez allí se sentaron frente a frente, era increíble como ambos pares de ojos se buscaban continuamente, y acababan por unirse, en un binomio perfecto.

-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó, al verla frotar las manos.

-Nn-nn-no, aquí estoy bbii-een- le contestó, pero su tiritar la desmintió.

Scorpius la miró tiernamente y, sin siquiera preguntarle, se posó junto ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. El corazón de Rose se detuvo, el frío no la dejaba reaccionar, quería gritarle, separarse de él, pero el calor abrazador hizo que se le fuera imposible librarse.

-Qué raro que Hagrid te pida encargos a ti y no a mi hermano o a alguno de mis primos- comentó para romper el silencio.

-A diferencia de muchos, él me trata como si mi familia no hubiera estado en el lado obscuro- dijo con tono cortante, y al percatarse del mismo, añadió- Lo siento, últimamente no he estado pasando por mi mejor momento, y Hagrid sabe que me gusta mucho el aire fresco- la miró sonriente, recobrando la serenidad.

-Es por la pelea con mi primo, ¿cierto?- preguntó con delicadeza.

-No pidas que te cuente, porque no lo haré- previno astutamente- Aunque debo decirte que la amistad que teníamos se me era tan extraña- le contó, expresando un suspiro de melancolía- Él, siendo el hijo del héroe, y yo, de unos mortífagos, es de no creer... Ya era raro que no se comportara como el resto- al darse cuenta del sentido que le había dado a la última oración, se retractó de inmediato-Lo lamento, no debí decir eso-se disculpó.

\- De seguro que vuelven a ser amigos muy pronto, sea lo que sea que haya pasado- lo animó- no por nada es el único que no te ve como un mortífago- agregó, por lo que él se separó un poco.

-Es verdad-contestó fríamente- pero igual no podemos amigarnos, es imposible estar con una persona si no hay confianza, sea cual sea el tipo de relación- prosiguió- o cuando se la pierde-añade con amargura-Tú nunca podrías estar con alguien al que no le tienes confianza, ¿o sí?...

En ese momento no pudo contestar, algo le obstruía la garganta. La respuesta obvia era contestar que no, y no dudaba de la misma, sino de en quién confiaba. Allí estaba él, protegiéndola del frío, cobijándola, una vil serpiente no lo haría. Esas ideas, que estaban nadando en su mente, le interrumpían el realizar otra acción. Tan solo podía pensar en el dulce chico que estaba ahí, protegiéndola de todo mal, ya ni estaba segura de que fuera Malfoy en verdad, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que su corazón jamás había palpitado tan rápido. Sin saber la razón, acortó la distancia, dejando la cabeza a la altura de su mentón. Tan solo bastó un movimiento, leve pero improvisado para concretar la comunión perfecta. No se resistió, no tuvo el tiempo ni la intensión, porque, dentro de ella, su alma cantaba una dulce melodía.

Un beso… un beso silencioso, que le había arrebatado los sentidos. Un beso misterioso, con sabor enigmático, un beso que encerraba la clave que nadie había descifrado. Un beso suave cual terciopelo, acompasado como una exquisita pieza musical, la cuan ambos danzaban en sincronía, recorriendo una enorme pista de baile, que parecía no tener un punto final. Su corazón se estremeció dichoso, y un cosquilleo nervioso recorrió su cuerpo. Era mejor de lo que alguna vez pensó que sería su primer beso, porque no era uno torpe e incómodo, sino que parecía que toda su vida se hubiera estado preparando para ese momento junto a él… Scorpius Malfoy… Fue justo después de eso que se separó abruptamente, sin importar que él se haya adueñado del momento más mágico de su vida. La lluvia ya había cesado, por lo que escapó fuera de la cueva. Él la siguió, y tomó su muñeca con firmeza. Sus ojos se conectaron nuevamente, su corazón volvió a palpitar… ella ya no lo soportaba.

-Tenías razón- logro articular Rose con la voz entrecortada-uno no puede estar cerca de alguien en quien no tiene confianza- al finalizar, la pelirroja vio como el brillo de los ojos de Scorpius se apagaba y soltó su muñeca con resignación.

Rose no supo qué otra cosa hacer más que salir corriendo otra vez. Ya no llovía, pero dentro suyo había un temporal peor, las gotas de tormenta se habían evaporado con los destellos de oro que habían resurgido de detrás de las nubes, pero en su remplazo gruesas lágrimas surcaron por sus ojos.

¿Por qué lloraba?, él tan solo se aprovechó de la situación, le había robado un beso para añadirlo a su colección, seguro. Si lo consideraba parte de la peor escoria de Hogwarts, ¿por qué lloraba?, ¿por qué ese beso había significado tanto para ella?, si él era una vil serpiente, ¿por qué sus ojos se entristecieron ante su partida?... Si él no significaba nada para ella… ¿Por qué no podía parar de llorar?

Los días transcurrieron grises y apagados, no había nada que le saque una sonrisa a Rose, por contrario, todo la llevaba al momento en que había huido de Scorpius, y sus ojos se cristalizaban al instante. Nadie se había enterado, a nadie se lo había confiado, no se creía capaz de hablar de aquello en voz alta, ya muy difícil le resultaba repetirse el momento dentro de su cabeza.

Hogwarts, muy a diferencia de ella, estaba jovial y festivo. Esa misma noche era la del baile, y los jóvenes, al igual que los profesores, estaban muy ansiosos. Rose, en cambio ya había comenzado a dudar sobre su asistencia al baile, su estado anímico la impulsaba a querer ir.

-¡¿Cómo que no quieres ir?!- exclamaron Ann y Samantha al unísono.

-No me siento nada bien, creo que me estoy por engripar- les respondió, fingiendo una tos rasposa.

-Si claro, y yo juego excelente al Quidditch-le retrucó Sam con tono irónico- ¿Qué te sucede? Estás así desde hace tres días- le preguntó preocupada.

-Estoy bien, solo que no tengo ganas de un baile, solo quiero ya irme a casa- la voz de Rose se entre cortó, y sus ojos comenzaron a poblarse de lágrimas- tan solo quiero irme a casa-logró articular débilmente.

Ann y Samantha se miraron, y luego, como por instinto, abrazaron fuertemente a su amiga.

-Rosie, ¿por qué lloras?- le preguntó Ann, mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera rubia de Rose.

Eso es lo mismo que ella se preguntaba, ¿por qué lloraba?, ¿por qué su corazón se había partido en mil pedazos cuando vio la mirada de Scorpius?

-Él me besó- dijo en sollozos, separándose del abrazo de sus amigas- y yo nunca me sentí tan viva, era como si ambos hubiéramos estado predestinados para ese momento- Rose se enjuagó las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro- pero yo hui, me fui, me asusté… ¡Es imposible que yo me haya dejado besar por él!, ¡Es una locura!-bramó, alzando los brazos por el aire- ¡Pero mayor locura es que me sienta así por haberme escapado!- Rose hundió su cara entre sus manos.

-Scorpius, ¿no?- afirmó Sam con una sonrisa- No entiendo por qué lo odias… es un Slytherin, lo sé, yo también peleo con ellos, pero si una serpiente me besa y yo siento eso, no lo dejaría escapar por algo tan superficial como la división de casas- le aconsejó.

-Si en verdad te gusta Scorpius, ¿qué importa que sea un Slytherin?, eso es algo que termina cuando nos vayamos de Hogwarts, luego tan solo será el apuesto Scorpius Malfoy- agregó entre risas Ann- Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí también me gusta un Slytherin.

-¿¡Quién!?- le cuestionó Rose sorprendida.

-Marcus Zabini ¡es divino!- le contestó, y jugueteó con sus pestañas.

\- Pero él es…- comenzó a decir Rose, pero se encontró con que no tenía nada que decir en contra de ese chico.

-No tiene nada de malo, es un año mayor, de familia importante, un gran jugador de Quidditch, y aparte, creo que debe ser la persona más caritativa que he visto-dijo Sam- tú porque nunca ves en ellos más que a siniestros mago, pero yo no he visto la bondad de Marcus en ningún otro chico- finalizo, señalando a Rose con un dedo acusador.

\- Para mí que te asusta sentirte así por alguien-añadió Ann.

\- ¡Están locas!, ¡a ti Ann no te puede gustar un Slytherin!, ¡son personas obscuras y que juegan con los demás!-expresó enojada, y salió de la habitación dando grandes zancadas.

Estaba decidida a olvidar lo sucedido con Scorpius, era un Slytherin, peor aún, era un Malfoy. Era arrogante y malicioso… así era él… se repetía eso continuamente, como un disco rayado, muy en el fondo para incluso convencerse ella misma de que era verdad.

La hora de prepararse para el baile había llegado, y sus dudas en cuanto asistir se habían disipado, iría, y se olvidaría que en la Tierra existía alguien llamado Scorpius Malfoy… o al menos lo intentaría. Fue a su habitación, y no pudo evitar notar los baúles de sus amigas abiertos, eso significaba que ya se estaban preparando. Cogió rápidamente el vestido, los zapatos y la máscara, no había tiempo que perder, el baile comenzaría en tan solo cuarenta minutos… cuarenta minutos para el comienzo de lo que sería algo más que un simple baile, pero Rose ni siquiera lo sospechaba.

Llegó a la puerta del salón, con las manos temblorosas, estaba parada allí, sola, no había podido encontrar a sus amigas, y las jóvenes que se encontraban a su alrededor le resultaban unas completas extrañas. De repente, una tras otras, de las chicas que allí yacían, comenzaron a entrar, dejándola a ella parada en frente de la puerta sin poder pasar. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, posó su mano sobre la perilla, pero al sentir el frío del cobre, la retiró. Se dispuso a volver a su habitación, quitarse ese vestido, y tomar un prominente libro de lo que fuera. Pero al darse vuelta se encontró con unos perfectos ojos azules enmarcados de una máscara azul marino, con leves detalles en color plata.

-¿No te atreves a entrar sola?- le preguntó el muchacho- Si quieres puedes entrar conmigo- con una sonrisa, que le realzaba las finas facciones de su rostro, el apuesto castaño le tendió el brazo.

Rose lo miró desconfiada, ni siquiera lo conocía, pero algo en su mirada le parecía familiar, e hizo que un calor recorriera por todo su cuerpo. Y sin pensarlo, y sin planearlo, le devolvió la sonrisa y posó delicadamente su mano sobre el brazo de él. Así, ambos ingresaron al salón. Lo vio más grande que en otros momentos, estaba decorado con grandes arañas de cristal, con luces de que se iban alternando en colores blancos y dorados. Había un enorme retrato de Dumbledore, que cubría casi toda la pared, y delante de este se encontraba la mesa principal, donde estaban la directora MacGonagall, los profesores, y ciertos invitados especiales, que resultaban ser sus padres y sus tíos Harry y Ginny. Tomada del brazo de este misterioso joven, bajo la extensa escalera decorada con rosas blancas, luciendo su hermoso y largo vestido color crema, con un lazo dorado enmarcando su cintura, al igual que en su sueño, y una máscara del mismo color, con pequeñas flores en color plateado. Para sorpresa de ella, su acompañante lucía el mismo traje y máscara que Scorpius en su sueño, pero no era él, era… bueno, en realidad eso se preguntaba, quién era ese muchacho.

Atrajeron la mirada de varios estudiantes, chicas que la miraban a ella con envidia, y a él con deseo, y con razón, porque no había duda de que era un joven apuesto, y con cierto je ne sais quoi en él, más allá de la belleza. Al tocar el suelo él se posicionó en frente suyo, y con una dulce sonrisa le tomó delicadamente la mano.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-le preguntó el muchacho.

-Tan solo si me dices tu nombre- le respondió Rose, con una sonrisa seductora, que hasta el momento no conocía.

-Se supone que es una fiesta de máscaras, pero para complacerte te lo diré- el joven hizo una pausa misteriosa, pero al cabo de unos segundos, prosiguió- Mi nombre es Lion, ¿el tuyo?

-¿Lion?, y supongo que estas en Gryffindor- rio la pelirroja-Mi nombre es Rose.

-Y supongo que eres la rosa más bella del jardín-Lion acortó la distancia entre ambos- y con el aroma más delicioso.

Rose enrojeció, y para disimularlo dirigió la vista hacia suelo, jugueteando con la ceda de su vestido. Él, al percatarse, la tomó por la barbilla, y volvió los ojos café de la chica hacia su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Rose?, me harás pensar que te pongo nervioso- le cuestionó divertido.

Ella negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, pero él estaba en lo cierto, sin saber el porqué, ese joven la ponía muy nerviosa. El penetrante sonido de una cucharilla repiqueteando sobre una copa los distrajo, al igual que a todos los alumnos, y al instante pusieron atención a la mujer que estaba produciendo el ruido.

-Queridos alumnos, ex alumnos-la directora miró con cariño hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione- y profesores, este baile es en honor de aquel que nos dio los mejores años de su vida, que sin su inmenso corazón, y sus sabias palabras, muchos no estaríamos aquí- MacGonagall alzó su copa, y luego todos la imitaron- Por Dumbledore.

-Por Dumbledore- repitieron los invitados al unísono, y todos le regalaron al antiguo director una ola de aplausos.

-Ahora, daremos inicio al baile con un vals- y con un agitar de muñecas los músicos se pusieron a tocar.

Lion llevó a Rose hacia el centro de la pista, la tomó por la cintura, ella pudo notar el rubor de las mejillas de él al hacer contacto. Lentamente comenzaron a mecerse, dejándose embelesar por la música. Ella no era buena bailarina, en realidad porque no lo hacía con frecuencia, añadiendo que el contacto con ese misterioso chico la ponía muy nerviosa, y el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran en ese salón tampoco la hacían sentir muy cómoda. Pero algo que la distrajo de sus preocupaciones fue un dulce aroma, Lion olía particularmente bien, y lo sintió familiar, le parecía conocer a ese chico, su mirada, su sonrisa, la manera en que se ruborizó cuando comenzaron a bailar; pero era imposible, no conocía a ningún Lion…

Tras un delicado giro, pudo ver los penetrantes ojos azules de su padre que se dirigían hacia ella. Rose mordió su labio inferior inquieta, lo que llamó la atención del joven, y tras esto comenzó a apartarla de la pista.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó, posicionando a ambos detrás de una columna.

-Sí, es que mi padre nos estaba observando, y no tienes idea de cómo es él- le explicó inquieta.

-¡Tú eres Rose Weasley!-afirmó, tras lo que ella asintió- quizá deberíamos ir a saludarlo- le sugirió con entusiasmo.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero no creo que sea buena idea que ambos fuéramos, por tu bien lo digo- le explico algo avergonzada- pero sí creo que debo hacer acto de presencia… Así que…

-Descuida, tú ve, y yo te espero aquí- le aseguró, acariciándole la mejilla.

Rose tan solo se limitó a sonreír, y emprendió camino hacia sus padres. Mientras cruzaba la pista de baile, no pudo evitar buscar a Scorpius, desde que se besaron no puedo sacarlo de su mente, y le molestó la idea de que esté bailando con cualquiera, porque de ser así, ella también había sido una cualquiera. No reconoció a nadie en particular, pero sabía que el rostro de Scorpius no sería fácil de camuflar con una simple máscara. Pero su indagación no tuvo resultado, porque no logro dar con la serpiente por ningún lado. A lo lejos logró divisar a sus padres, que hablaban encantados con Neville y Hugo. Se acercó a ellos y con un jovial saludo se introdujo en la conversación.

-¡Rosie querida!-exclamó su madre mientras le daba un afectuoso abrazo.

-Mi hermanita se dignó a aparecer- dijo Hugo con tono divertido, por lo cual recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de Rose-Digo… lo primero que yo hice fue venir a saludar cariñosamente a mis padres-prosiguió con aires de niño bondadoso.

-Para pedirnos algo-agregó Ron entre risas, abrazando a su hija.

-Debo decir que mis clases no serían las mismas sin el cómico Hugo Weasley- comentó Neville con simpatía- Y obviamente sin La brillante Rose- añadió apresuradamente.

-Brillante y bella-expresó Hermione con los ojos cristalinos-no podes estar más hermosa- dijo acariciando la mejilla de la joven.

-Gracias… emm… no saben cuánto espero estas vacaciones- al pensar en ello su mente se trasladó al beso, y sus ansias de estar lejos de Hogwarts.

-Nosotros también, la casa está muy sola sin ustedes-dijo Ron con nostalgia- pero quiero saber todo lo que has hecho, ya que tus cartas han sido bastante cortas, y sin mucha información- le pidió su padre.

-No hay mucho que decir, nada fuera de los estudios- contestó algo titubeante- aquí tienen dos testigos de eso- agregó, señalando a su hermano y a Neville.

\- De eso pueden asegurarse, Rose dedica cada segundo a los libros-comentó Neville, con cierto orgullo por su alumna.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero no te presiones tanto, encuentra un pasatiempo- le aconsejó su madre.

-¿Qué?, ¿derrotar a Voldemort?- le cuestionó con algo de fastidio- Lo siento, pero mi generación no cuenta con un mago tenebroso.

-Cuidado con tu tono jovencita-le advirtió Ron- nos referimos a que además de ser una genio, seas una chica-prosiguió con un tono más relajado- pero sin novio-añadió con un dedo acusador.

Rose no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión de su padre, al igual que los otros tres.

-Bueno… creo que volveré a la fiesta-anunció Rose, para luego depositar un beso en la mejilla de sus padres- Nos veremos luego- y de allí caminó directo al lugar en el que la esperaba Lion.

Detrás de esa columna con deslumbrantes rosas blancas se encontraba su apuesto acompañante, que miraba impaciente de un lado a otro, jugueteando con la corbata, dando signos de nervios. Esa imagen enterneció a Rose, Lion no se había movido, la estaba esperando, ansioso por su regreso. El castaño notó que Rose había vuelto, por lo que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

-Lamento haberme tardado-se disculpó Rose- pero gracias por esperarme, no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho-le agradeció, y Lion acortó la distancia entre ellos, tanto, que ella pudo sentir el latir de su corazón.

-Te equivocas, no por cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- la corrigió, y acomodó un mechón de cabello de Rose, que caía incómodamente sobre sus ojos.

-Lo dices como si me conocieras-expresó la pelirroja desconcertada.

-Tu mirada lo dice todo, no dejaría escapar esos ojos- le aclaró.

Rose dejó escapar un suspiro, la había dejado sin palabras, se llevó su último respiro. Un muchacho, que no conocía, yacía parado en frente suyo, hablándole como si supiera todo sobre ella, y haciéndola sentir en el aire, como si nada fuera real.

-Ven-le dijo tomándola por las dos manos- te llevaré a un lugar- Lion le dedicó una sonrisa y se desanudó la corbata- pero tiene que ser sorpresa- luego de vendarle los ojos, emprendió camino hacia ese desconocido lugar.

En cualquier otra ocasión ella hubiera puesto resistencia, y exigido saber el destino al que se le estaba llevando, pero ese joven, de mágicos ojos azules, hacía que hiciera cosas jamás pensadas para ella. En ese momento hizo algo que, de seguro, a ningún otro le hubiera permitido. Lion, con su elegante pero veloz andar, le hizo recordar a alguien, esa manera de caminar le pertenecía a una persona que ella conocía, pero no podía adivinar a quién.

Cuando se detuvieron, y Rose recobró la visión, reconoció inmediatamente el lugar, era la torre de astronomía. Lo miró incauta, realmente esperaba un lugar desconocido para ella. Él, sin soltarle las manos, la dirigió hacia, lo que era la verdadera sorpresa. Vislumbró el cielo, revestido de miles de destellantes estrellas, que jugueteaban alrededor de la imponente y brillante luna. Nunca se había detenido a contemplar las estrellas, no desde que era niña. Lion se sentó para contemplar el hermoso espectáculo nocturno, por lo que Rose lo imitó.

-Es realmente increíble- comentó Rose, al mirar hipnotizada a la luna.

-Yo siempre vengo aquí por las noches- le contó Lion, sin perder su vista en el cielo- me ayuda a despejarme.

-Me encantaría decir que yo también, pero a decir verdad no lo hago desde que era niña, justo antes de entrar a Hogwarts, creo que allí fue donde terminó mi infancia- expresó nostálgica.

-¿Quieres decir que dejaste de ser una niña a los once años?-le preguntó, posando su mirada en ella.

-Es raro pero si, luego de que el sombrero seleccionador me asignara en Gryffindor tome la responsabilidad de ser la alumna perfecta, y las horas de juego pasaron a ser las horas de estudio- le explico con una sonrisa en su rostro- no me arrepiento, amo estudiar, pasar largas horas entre páginas amarillas, el aroma a libro viejo es simplemente algo cautivador para mí- finalizó, ahora sí correspondiéndole la mirada.

-Yo realmente adoro estudiar, y sacar lo máximo de cada una de mis habilidades, pero creo que las aventuras que uno vive de niño no son reemplazables- le dijo, con cierto temor ante la reacción de la pelirroja, que al escucharlo las pupilas se le dilataron.

\- ¿Entonces tú eres una rata de biblioteca aventurera?- le cuestionó algo divertida, luego de tranquilizarse ante lo recientemente escuchado.

\- Jaja- rió Lion- algo así, se captar lo mejor de los dos mundos, tengo grandes calificaciones y soy hábil en los deportes, respeto las reglas, pero hay veces que considero necesario romperlas- le contó.

\- Deduzco que eres un prefecto que juega al Quidditch- afirmó con cierta astucia Rose- pero es raro, ningún prefecto tiene tu nombre- se extrañó la muchacha.

\- Emm- titubeó un momento Lion- yo nunca dije que fuera prefecto, a decir verdad no lo soy, creo que tanto ser prefecto como jugador de Quidditch presenta un duelo entre compañeros que, si bien considero necesario, no es para mí- le explico detenidamente- por eso, a pesar de considerarme un gran jugador y de tener las calificaciones y conductas necesarias para ser prefecto, paso desapercibido para todos- finalizo, posando su manos sobre la de Rose, por lo que la pelirroja se sonrojó.

\- Con razón nunca me pareció escuchar de ti- acotó Rose, intentando acostumbrarse al contacto de Lion- y es una lástima- añadió, dejando entremezclar los dedos de ambas manos.

\- Déjame preguntarte algo- dijo Lion, cambiando rotundamente de tema, y luego de que ella asintiera, prosiguió- ¿Hay alguien en tu corazón? – preguntó al fin.

El corazón de Rose se detuvo unos segundos, la imagen de Scorpius penetró en su mente, y la sensación del beso la invadió, provocándole un nudo en el estómago. Pero al verse reflejada en ese hermoso espejo azul, ese pesar se alejó.

-Hay alguien en mi cabeza, pero que simplemente no puedo dejar que se filtre en mi corazón- respondió, esperando que esto no ahuyente al joven- ¿y en el tuyo?- le preguntó ella.

\- Solamente tú- concluyó con una dulce sonrisa.

Rose lo miró perpleja, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo podía pensar en Scorpius cuando tenía a este maravilloso joven frente a ella? Sacudió su cabeza, intentando que esas ideas locas de la serpiente rubia se disiparan, y posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lion, y sin decir más, se quedaron contemplando las estrellas, atesorando eso que recientemente había comenzado.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: El baile de máscaras parte II: "Un mundo sin él"

El tiempo junto a ella parecía eterno, disfrutaba cada segundo de su aroma. Su risa le era como una dulce melodía, se deleitaba al saber que, por primera vez, él era el causante de la misma. Le divertía juguetear con sus manos entrelazadas, mientras ella narraba con detenimiento alguna anécdota de los domingos familiares. Los Weasley sí que eran diferentes a su familia, pero le resultaba fascinante el modo en el que ellos pasaban el tiempo juntos; su casa a pesar de estar impregnada de amor, era inmensa, lo que le daba un toque frío y sombrío, muy diferente a la de Rose. No es que su entorno familiar le desagrade, todo lo contrario, pero le parecía sumamente cautivadora el mezclar los dos estilos; todos lo veían imposible, la simple idea les resultaba repugnante, pero en realidad no podían ver más allá de los malos recuerdos, y percatarse del perfecto binomio que se obtendría.

-Lion…. Lion…- llamaba algo preocupada Rose. Scorpius no reaccionó ante ese nombre, le seguía pareciendo raro.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente, retornando de sus fantasías.

-No, discúlpame a mí que te aburrí- le dijo la pelirroja algo sonrojada.

\- ¡Para nada!- se apresuró a exclamar Scorpius- me encanta oír historias de tu familia, son diferentes a la mía- añadió con calidez.

\- Bueno… ¿y cómo es la tuya?- le preguntó.

\- Mmm, soy hijo único, vivo en una mansión en las afueras de Londres-comenzó a contarle- mi padre quería alejarse del lugar donde había nacido, le trae malos recuerdos, fue como empezar de cero- Rose no quitaba la vista de sus ojos, por lo que el muchacho no lograba narrarle con soltura- Cuando no estoy en Hogwarts solemos pasar la mayor parte del tiempo viajando, siempre los lugares que elegimos tienen algún significado, como aquella vez que nos fuimos a Alemania, porque ese fue el lugar en donde mi abuelo materno le propuso matrimonio a mi abuela- le contó con cierta nostalgia.

\- Es decir que casi nunca estás en tu casa- comentó con cierta tristeza.

-En cierto modo a mí me gusta, porque por más que sea una mansión en las afuera, sigue siendo una enorme y sombría casa para solo tres personas, y a parte no traigo buenos recuerdo de ella- Scorpius tenía la intensión en no profundizar en esos temas, por el dolor que le causaban y también para no descubrir su identidad, pero al ver su rostro, que denotaba una profunda intriga, prosiguió- mis abuelo paterno tuvo un gran quiebre, en todo sentido, y también mí padre, pero él supo superarlo,. La música de ambientación en mi casa eran los pleitos que ambos tenían - la voz de Scorpius se apagó, pero se forzó a sí mismo para que ella no lo note- en fin, es por eso que las vacaciones con mis padres son una mejor opción…- el rubio se estremeció al sentir la calidez de la caricia de Rose.

-Gracias- le dijo con simpleza, él la miró incrédulo, por lo que añadió- gracias por ser tan abierto conmigo- Rose le dedico un breve, pero sentido, abrazo, y junto con el placer de tenerla tan cerca apareció también la culpa… si supiera lo poco honesto que estaba siendo con ella.

-No creas que quiero romper este momento- se adelantó a decir- pero creo que ya es hora de volver- acotó Scorpius, preocupado por el horario, ya que la poción era duradera pero no eterna.

Rose le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y se limitó a asentir. Ambos, aún tomados de la mano, se dirigieron nuevamente al salón. No pronunciaron palabra alguna, simplemente disfrutaron la compañía del otro.

Scorpius apresuró el paso, no podía darse el lujo de volver a su forma natural en medio del gran salón, o camino a este, estando junto a Rose. Ella, por el contrario, lo hacía detener para hacer comentarios sobre los árboles y algunas especies de flores que de casualidad habían visto hace poco en herbologia. Sin darse mucho a notar, y para que no lo mal interprete, el Slytherin hacía acotaciones con referencia a ruidos extraños, o lo poco conveniente que era la cercanía al bosque a altas horas de la noche, por lo que la hacía acelerar el ritmo de su andar.

Una vez vueltos a las escaleras decoradas, los glamurosos centros de mesas, las risas fingidas y exageradas y la incertidumbre por el anonimato, Scorpius buscaba una sutil y dulce manera de despedirse de Rose sin que ella se sienta abandonada. La atrajo por detrás de un grupo de alumnas, que inspeccionaban con detenimiento el atuendo de otras, con el propósito de hacer una romántica despedida de vacaciones, y asegurarse el mantenerse en contacto mientras estén ausentes de Hogwarts.

-Realmente no quiero-comenzó a decir- pero es hora de despedirnos- la pelirroja hizo el amague de replicar, ante lo que el muchacho posó un dedo delicadamente sobro los labios de ella, impidiendo que hable- es lo mejor, yo mañana muy temprano parto, así que debo prepararme, realmente lo siento- se lamentó, y tomó entre sus manos las rosadas mejillas de Rose- Quiero que sepas que yo no quiero que lo recordemos tan solo como una noche, por lo que planeo bombardearte de cartas todas las vacaciones- rio el muchacho, y ella lo imitó.

\- ¿tu lechuza como encontrará mi casa?- le preguntó con cierta picardía.

\- Claro, es tan audaz como su dueño- le contestó con un tono divertido, por lo que ambos volvieron a reír.

Las risas se acallaron cuando él depositó un beso sobre las comisuras de sus labios. Sintió el arder de sus mejillas, que por un momento se confundieron con las de ella. No quería otra cosa de profundizar el beso, y sentir esa conexión nuevamente, pero albergaba en él la ilusión de que lo reconociera, y no podía permitirse eso. Adiós, le susurró al oído, y sin más, se retiró, antes de quedar en evidencia.

Corrió hasta su dormitorio, y mientras lo hacía, sentía todo en él comenzaba a retomar su forma original. A pesar de no sentir dolor, era incómodo el cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo. Subió velozmente las escaleras, de seguro que su cuarto se hallaba vacío, así que tenía planeado ponerse un traje y una máscara no tan exquisitos y hacer una aparición en la fiesta. A todos sus amigos les resultaría extraño el hecho de que el gran Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy no asista a una fiesta, pero más importante era ubicar a Albus, a pesar de seguir enfadado con él, quería contarle el éxito del plan… a nadie más podía manifestarle esa felicidad, la misma que hacía que la pelea con el pequeño de los Potter parezca insignificante y lejana, y le den deseos de abrazar a su amigo.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras para ingresar nuevamente a la fiesta, pero esa vez mostrándose como Scorpius, con un traje negro y una máscara color verde y plata, ese atuendo era más propio de él, no el de príncipe que llevaba bajo el nombre de Lion. Vislumbró con detenimiento los adornos y detalles, jugando con las tonalidades del dorado; estando junto a Rose no se había percatado.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo sintió el fuerte estruendo de una puerta, y el grito desgarrador de una mujer. Toda la multitud fue a socorrer a la anciana que yacía en el suelo temblando. La mujer intentaba articular palabra, pero lo único que se distinguía eran palabras sueltas ahogadas en gritos de terror; hasta que por fin un nombre se distinguió con claridad: Señor Potter… Harry se encontrada justo al lado de la que, en sus tiempos de aventuras escolares, había sido la bibliotecaria.

-Albus…- la señora Pince comenzó a sollozar.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede con Albus?!- exclamaron Harry y Ginny preocupados.

Al oír el nombre de su amigo, Scorpius se aproximó rápidamente, hasta quedar justo al lado de los Señores Potter.

-No sé qué le sucedió, está tirado en el bosque junto a un gran árbol, yo no podía cargarlo hasta aquí, lo siento- la bibliotecaria hundió la cara entre sus manos y se abrazó a MacGonagall, que estaba justo a su lado.

Scoprius palideció, era su árbol, de ambos, al que siempre subían cuando algo malo pasaba; allí se alejaban de todo y de todos cuando eran más pequeños. Debía reconocer que con el tiempo se había olvidado de esa tradición que compartía con Albus, pero era obvio que él no.

"El Sol abrigaba con su calor al bosque, pero le daba preferencia a cierto árbol, que con su altura era la envidia del resto. Cuan verde era, más que cualquiera, cuántas historias albergaba, de seguro muchísimas, cuántas parejas tallaron sus nombres enmarcados con un corazón, cuántos animales le llamaron hogar, cuántos niños le dieron el título de columpio.

Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de dos pequeños Slytherin, que lo contemplaban con admiración, y deseaban escribir en él las mayores aventuras de sus vidas.

-De seguro que soporta el peso de todos los del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin-acotó Albus con asombro. Scorpius se sobresaltó, ya que no se había percatado que no era el único que lo miraba con admiración.

-¡Ya va!... de seguro que soporta a toda la casa de Slytherin-le corrigió con superioridad.

-Es que no has visto a los gordotes de último año, ni este árbol los soporta- añadió en tono divertido, por lo que ambos dos rieron a carcajadas por unos minutos- Soy Albus Severus Potter- se presentó, ofreciéndole la mano.

-Lo sé- el joven rubio estrechando su mano- yo soy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-le dijo sonriente.

\- Lo sé-admitió Albus, para luego volver la vista al gran árbol- a que llego a la copa antes que tú- lo desafió el pelinegro.

-Ya quisieras, tragarás mi polvo Potter- rio Scorpius, y corrió los pocos metros que lo separaban del árbol.

Ambos dos, con malicia y picardía en sus ojos, comenzaron a trepar el árbol. Sin importar que algunas pequeñas ramas cual látigos lastimaran sus mejillas, con rapidez se dirigían a su destino. Cansados y algo exaltados reposaron sobre una gruesa rama.

-¡Que condenado árbol!-bramó Scorpius enojado-llevamos tiempo trepándolo, alcanzamos semejante altura y aún nos queda como la mitad-bufó el pequeño rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-Que va, tampoco nos iban a dar una copa por llegar hasta allí-lo tranquilizó Albus- aparte mira que hermosa vista-señalo el pelinegro con un dedo- quizá si llegásemos hasta lo más alto lo único que conseguiríamos es ser baño público de las lechuzas- finalizó en tono divertido, por lo que comenzaron a reír.

Al acallarse las carcajadas Scorpius pudo notar a lo que Albus se refería. Se podían como las torres del castillo eran adornadas por los rayos del sol, el cielo se vestía con telas de diferentes azules, y las nubes traviesas jugueteaban alrededor. Cerró los ojos y escuchó la armoniosa melodía del viento, y una delicada conversación entre algunos pájaros. Ese lugar era ciertamente perfecto, y se había convertido en su espacio.

-Albus-lo llamó quedamente Scorpius, por lo que el pelinegro posó su mirada en él- este lugar es perfecto, pero prométeme que cuando crezcamos llegaremos hasta lo más alto- al finalizar, el rubio le ofreció su mano para estrechar.

-Claro- asintió el pequeño Potter, estrechando la mano de su nuevo amigo- pero evitaremos ser utilizados como baño público de las lechuzas- añadió con todo divertido.

-Es una promesa-Scorpius le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, y ambos volvieron su vista al cielo."

-es el gran árbol, el que se encuentra a la entrada del bosque, solíamos subir de más pequeños- logró articular débilmente, cuando los padres de su amigo ya se dirigían hacia afuera- pero nunca llegamos a la copa- concluyó el rubio, de seguro que esa había sido la razón por la que intentó subir.

Harry y Ginny fueron al encuentro con su hijo. Scorpius se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, sin poder moverse, por lo que James lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hasta donde estaba Albus, y tras los eternos rivales los siguieron un centenar de personas, pero el rubio no prestó atención, en lo único que podía pensar era en que su mejor amigo se pusiera bien.

Cuando llegó vio el cuerpo de Albus entre los brazos de Harry, y fue como si un muro cayera sobre él. No podía ser, su amigo era joven, un hechicero, tenía toda la vida por delante, ese no podía ser el punto final, la historia debía seguir, faltaba mucho más por contar, por vivir.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y unas pequeñas gotas de cristal iluminaron su rostro. No estaba preparado para dejarlo ir, no sin poder despedirse, sin poder decirle que lo perdonaba, y que lo quería como a un hermano. No se había preocupado por decirle esas cosas, simplemente porque no era el momento para expresarlas, porque no era tiempo de irse, no así… Se golpeó el pecho con ira, intentando borrar la angustia que lo invadía. No se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, porque si lo hacía se transformaría en realidad, y era algo que no quería contemplar.

Sintió calor sobre su hombro, y un aroma a vainilla lo invadió. Tomó esa delicada mano y se abrazó al torso de la muchacha que se encontraba junto a él. Hundió su cabeza en la cabellera pelirroja, como si no quisiera salir de allí.

-No me empujes, no me grites, no me insultes-suplicó entre lágrimas- tan solo déjame estar aquí, así, no me dejes mirar y dime que él está bien- finalizó, aferrándose más a ella.

-Puedes quedarte así -comenzó a decirle con la voz entre entrecortada- podemos llorar, maldecir, gritar-el rostro de Rose se inundó en lágrimas, y se le era difícil articular palabra alguna- po…podemos intentar escondernos, agachar nuestras cabezas… Pero algún día tendremos que animarnos a mirar, y ver un mundo sin él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Queridas Potter fans! **

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus mensajitos, saben que me encanta leerlos. Sé que lo sucedido con Albus no es de su agrado, pero ya verán en el curso de este capítulo, y del resto de la historia, que no fue en vano y tiene su propósito. **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo. Un saludo. Nos leemos pronto. **

Capítulo 8: Agua de diferentes jarrones

El ruido de las multitudes intrigadas, la luz del flash de las cámaras, las condolencias fingidas, todo esto irritaba a la joven bruja, al punto que creía que pronto iba a estallar. ¿Por qué la gente no tenía el tacto necesario para dejar en paz a una familia sufrida? Y Rose no era de las que dejaba que esas cosas se le escurran de los dedos, pues ponía a cada uno en su lugar. En principio fue a la inescrupulosa reportera Rita Skeeter, que los años en vez de traerle sabiduría le añadían descaro, a tan solo dos días del accidente del pequeño Potter saco un artículo titulado "Tragicómico: el joven hechicero Potter muere tras la caída de un árbol". Lo único rescatable para Rose es que no fue la única en presentar queja sobre esa falta de respeto a la familia, por lo que "El Profeta" elevó una carta de disculpa a los Potter. Pero a decir verdad a Harry y a Ginny no les importaba, de eso Rose era muy consiente, pero su carácter no le permitía dejar pasar por alto tal falta de decencia.

Tanto Rose como Hugo y sus padres se fueron a instalar a la casa de los Potter por un tiempo, aunque estos no lo pidieron, necesitaban la compañía, al menos por las vacaciones, las cuales la directora había extendido dos semanas más en señal de luto. Esto era celebrado por los que no eran allegados a Albus, porque en realidad la leona prefería estar en Hogwarts, internada en la biblioteca, que en la casa de su difunto primo, lleno de fotos y pertenencias. Al haber asistido a diferentes casas, la escuela no albergaba tantos recuerdos como la habitación de Albus, donde habían vivido innumerables pijamadas, o la madriguera, que acogía los domingos más felices y los partidos de Quidditch más divertidos e insólitos. Odiaba estar ahí, le hacía recordar a cada segundo que Albus ya no estaba, pero iba a hacer cualquier cosa por el bienestar de sus tíos.

Eran ya las doce y no podía dormirse, por lo que se fue a buscar un vaso de jugo de calabaza. En ese momento, cuando todos se iban a dormir, o a suponer que lo hacían, era cuando Ginny se dejaba vencer por sus emociones y se rendía ante el llanto. Rose la escuchaba claramente desde el pasillo, y también como Harry intentaba consolarla y al cabo de un instante la tristeza lo dominaba. Era casi insoportable el dolor presenciar el dolor de una madre ante la pérdida de un hijo.

-Desde mi cuarto se escucha con mayor claridad- le susurró James por la espalda, y de la exaltación la pelirroja derramó unas gotas de jugo.

-Tu tampoco puedes dormir- afirmo Rose al percatarse del vaso de leche que cargaba su primo.

-Me pregunto si alguna vez podré hacerlo-le dijo con pesar, a la Gryffindor le era muy extraño ver a su primo en semejante estado, dejándose ganar por el malestar que sentía, pero la pérdida de un hermano ni James, el oculta sentimientos Potter, podía disimularlo. Las ojeras se realzaban de su cutis de porcelana, y su expresión era diferente a la usual, pues no contaba con la sonrisa seductora.

-Han pasado tan solo siete días, aunque hayan parecido como siete años-le respondió Rose- ¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto? Podemos charlar, yo no creo que pegue un ojo en todo la noche, o por lo menos un buen rato-le invitó la pelirroja, encaminándose ya hacia la habitación de huéspedes que le habían asignado. James le sonrió débilmente y la siguió.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en la cama enfrentados y guardaron un silencio, que a pesar de no durar demasiado, les pareció eterno.

-Creo que nunca voy a quitarme esta sensación-dijo James, rompiendo con el silencio.

-¿De tristeza?-le preguntó Rose.

-De culpa- le contestó, ante lo que Rose se exaltó, y se disponía espetarle, pero el castaño se adelantó- Ya sé que no fue mi culpa, tranquila, siento culpa de todo lo que no vivimos juntos-le aclaró, dejando rodar una lágrima por su mejilla- ¿sabes que mi madre se ha estado mandado cartas con Malfoy en estos días?- Rose negó con la cabeza perpleja- Sí, y mañana va a venir, le va a traer cosas de Albus que él considera que debemos tener nosotros, y mi mamá le ha pedido que le cuente historias de Albus, ya que él era muy reservado- James estrujó con fuerza un almohadón que tenía a su alcance- ¡Yo tendría que saber todas esas cosas!, ¡No puede ser que yo no supiera que iba a ese árbol siempre que tenía un problema!-bramó con furia.

-No te eches la culpa, él era de Slytherin, es obvio que no van a compartir tantas cosas-le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-Eso no tendría que haber importado- le retrucó.

\- Ahh, ahora te vas a hacer mejor amigo de los de Slytherin- le dijo, subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

-No, pero él no era un Slytherin, una serpiente, era mi hermano- la voz de James se entrecortaba, y sus lágrimas inundaban su rostro- ¿¡No te das cuenta que nos perdimos sus mejores años por ser unos estúpidos prejuiciosos!?- le cuestiono con furia- No te digo que de ahora en más voy a ser amigo de las serpientes, pero tendría que haber excluido a Albus de toda esa guerra de casas.

-¡Vamos, Albus también era parte de esa guerra!- le respondió ya algo enfadada.

-¡Vamos Rose!, no te laves las manos, que muy bien sabes que lo empezamos tú y yo, porque mi hermana y el resto de nuestros primos nunca hicieron diferencia, dejá el orgullo de lado y admití que si alguien ajeno a la familia sabe más sobre Albus es nuestra culpa- finalizó, y se retiró de la habitación.

Rose se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había cruzado su primo, y al cabo de unos segundos cubrió su cara con la almohada para que acapare los sollozos. Manoteó rápidamente de la mesita de luz la carta que había recibido tres días atrás, y la releyó, para que ese nudo de angustia que se había formado en su garganta se disipe.

_**Querida Rose:**_

_**Lamento no haber escrito antes, no sabía cómo recibirías mi carta, calculo que toda tu familia debe de estar harta de las condolencias de todo el mundo mágico; y también siento el no haberme presentado al funeral o el no acercarme en el colegio, no lo consideré oportuno. No se me ocurren palabras de consuelo, puesto que no las hay, y si las hubiera uno nunca quiere escucharlas. La pérdida de alguien siempre conlleva mucho dolor pero, cuando yo muera, quiero que la gente que me quiso me recuerde con alegría, por todo lo que vivimos; así que, cuando sientas que el dolor es insoportable, cierra los ojos y recuerda algún momento grato con tu primo. Algo que en ese entonces les había dado gracia a ambos. No pienses que está mal reír, por el contrario, porque ahí es como si estuvieras riendo con él. **_

_**Espero saber de ti, y si no, lo entenderé. A pesar de que nos conocemos hace muy poco, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.**_

_**Un gran abrazo. **_

_**Lion.**_

Estrechó la carta fuertemente contra su pecho, y al igual que se lo había indicado Lion, cerró los ojos he intentó recordar alguno de los sucesos vividos con Albus.

_-¡Eres muy malo Albus!- chillaba una pequeña de cinco años con dos coletas pelirrojas._

_-No seas bebé, al cabo que esa torta se veía horrible-se burló el pequeño Potter. _

_-¡A mi mamá sí que le gustan!- protestó la niña, y sus cachetes se tornaban de color rojizo. _

_-¡Si serás lela!-exclamó Albus- eso dicen los adultos para luego no crear traumas psicológicos en los niños- le explicó el pequeño, fingiendo seriedad. _

_-¿y qué son traumas psicológicos?-preguntó Rose con ingenuidad. _

_-Ah, no lo sé, pero mi mamá muchas veces le dice a mí papá que no haga cosas para no crearnos "trauma psicológicos"- le contó, enmarcando las últimas dos palabras entre comillas- pero de seguro que es algo grave, porque creo que ni la magia lo quita- añadió. _

Luego de eso los dos juntos hicieron una enorme y algo accidentada torta de cumpleaños para Hermione. De seguro que no estaba para nada sabrosa, pero los dos primos habían reído mucho, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. En Rose se dibujó una tierna sonrisa, junto antes de sucumbir ante el sueño, se sentía cerca de Albus, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Rose, en los siete días posteriores a la muerte de su primo, no había logrado dormir de manera correcta, pero esa noche, descansó profundamente. Al otro día se levantó a las diez de la mañana, algo extraño en ella, puesto que siempre estaba despierta antes de lo reglamentado, incluso en vacaciones.

Luego de higienizarse y cambiarse, se acercó al comedor, para saludar correctamente a su familia, pero se encontró con una imagen, que a pesar de haber sido advertida de ella, no le resultó común ni agradable a la vista. En la mesa principal, sentado junto a su tía, se hallaba Scorpius Malfoy, vistiendo jean y camisa, ambos de color negro. Entre los dos se encontraba un baúl de color rojizo, del que se distinguía un candado dorado. Rose quiso retornar a su habitación y pasar desapercibida, pero se le fue imposible, puesto que animadamente (lo más animada que podía estar) su tía la invitó a acercarse.

-Yo iré por un álbum de fotos-le contó Ginny- tú quédate aquí cariño-le sonrió con dulzura y dejó a los rivales a solas.

-Es una manera de estar cerca suyo-dijo Scorpius, para romper la tensión- espero que no te moleste- añadió con cortesía.

\- ¿lo dices por mi tía o por ti?- le preguntó, aproximándose más a la mesa.

-Por ambos-le contestó el rubio- No te he dado las gracias por lo de la noche de la fiesta- le dijo, sonriéndole vagamente.

-No hay por qué, esos son momentos de debilidad- Rose se sentó a su lado y tomó una llave dorada que le hallaba sobre la mesa- calculo que esta llave abre el baúl- cambió de tema la pelirroja.

-Sí-asintió Scorpius- aquí guardábamos todas las cosas nadie más podía saber, o recuerdos preciados- le conto, acariciando el baúl con melancolía.

-¿Y piensas dárselo a mis tíos?- se extrañó Rose.

-Mmm, no podría- admitió- les traje algunas cosas que deberían tener-añadió, y abrió el baúl, del que sacó una caja de cartón de color plata- Mira, ésta son las cartas que tus tíos les mandaron a Albus, él las guardó todas- una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de ambos, las cuales fueron ignoradas, estaban acostumbrados a ellas- mira, este es un álbum de fotos familiar, esto también debería estar aquí-le enseñó un libro con encuadernación color verde oscuro.

\- ¿y este?- le preguntó Rose, señalando el otro álbum que se hallaba en la caja.

-Este guarda las fotos nuestras-expresó con tristeza-… de las serpientes- añadió con cierto tono divertido.

-Y…-comenzó a decir con nerviosismo- tu …. – la pelirroja no lograba expresarse con claridad.

-Vendré seguido, si eso es lo que me ibas a preguntar- se adelantó a decir Scorpius- tu tía me lo ha pedido- agregó.

\- ¿Cómo sabías lo que te preguntaría?- le cuestionó con sumo interés.

\- A pesar de las rivalidades, te conozco Rose Weasley- le respondió, y con un ligero movimiento acortó la distancia de ambos.

\- ¿Y por qué yo a ti no?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Me conoces más de lo que crees- le afirmo el muchacho.

\- No, no lo hago, y a veces pienso que a Albus tampoco- admitió con desolación.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de no haber pasado más tiempo con él?- Scorpius tomó una de sus manos, y la muchacha, a pesar de que eso la incomodó por unos instantes, no se sintió con fuerzas como para soltarse.

-Aunque no se lo reconozca a James, sí, siento mucho haber estado tan lejos suyo estos años- Rose sintió un ardor recorrer su garganta, su rodillas se debilitaban, y no pudo otra cosa que caer en su auxilio. En su abrazo se disiparon aunque sea un poco sus angustias- tú eras como su otra parte, es como si lo estuviera abrazando a él ahora mismo.

-Bueno, quizá a ti también te venga bien mi presencia- rio con desconsuelo.

-Puede ser… hacemos intercambio- dijo la pelirroja con un tono divertido, enjuagando sus lágrimas la su manga.

-Hagamos un trato, yo te cuento de Albus de los once a los dieciséis, y tú de los once años anteriores-Le propuso Scorpius, ofreciéndole su mano para que la estreche, la chica se la tomó, y asintió repetidas veces.

\- Veo que se están llevando mejor- los interrumpió Ginny, entrando nuevamente a la habitación.

Ambos se miraron asombrados al mismo tiempo que se soltaron con rapidez. A decir verdad la idea de tener a la serpiente diariamente en su casa la incomodaba, pero en esos momentos de desesperación y desolación, el no tenerlo le resultaba peor.

Fueron dos semanas de lo más inusuales, se podría decir que más felices. Scorpius, aunque sonase extraño, había iluminado la morada. Todos se sentaban alrededor del fuego y escuchaban historias, casi todas sobre Albus, era como si, la tan llamada rata rubia, mantuviera al pequeño Potter con vida.

En esos días no tan solo conoció cosas de su difunto primo que no sabía, sino que también se adentró en el conocimiento del portador de tales anécdotas. Era como si esos cinco años y medio no hubieran existido, y allí solamente se encontraban dos adolescentes, exentos de rivalidades, apoyándose mutuamente. Aunque el crédito mayor se lo llevaba su amigo misterioso, que con sus cartas le alegraba el día. Rose las releía como mínimo diez veces, así, una vez llegada la noche, las podía repasar en su memoria.

Tan solo quedaban siete días para reinsertarse en el colegio, y eso le resultaba difícil a la joven leona, el enfrentarse a toda la comunidad de Hogwarts. Pero para eso se encargarían sus dos mejores amigas. El trío se reuniría en la casa de Ann, para no incomodar a los Potter. Iba a ser el primer contacto con alguien ajeno a la familia, exceptuando a Scorpius, y a pesar de ser sus mejores amigas se sentía enredosa.

-Ahora sí, nos quedamos solas, mis padres se fueron y tardarán en regresar- anunció Ann, sentándose en la alfombra, frente a sus amigas- bueno, calculo que de Albus no quieres hablar- sentenció la rubia, ante lo que Rose negó con la cabeza.

-No, vinimos aquí a despejarnos-afirmó Sam animadamente-Lo que yo quiero saber es sobre cierto rubio increíblemente hermoso instalado en tu casa- prosiguió con sus característicos ojos picaros.

-En primera, es en casa de mis tíos, y por segundo, ¿tú no piensas en otra cosa?-le cuestionó Rose con fastidio.

-A ver, si no quieres que nos deprimamos hablando de lo que ya sabes-comenzó a responderle la morocha- hablemos de chicos apuestos, y nadie más apuesto que Scorpius Malfoy- concluyó.

-Por más que me cueste admitirlo, tiene razón-dijo Ann- ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?- le preguntó, frotándose repetidamente las manos.

-Nada chicas-les respondió, ya más relajada- el chico que me interesa es Lion-prosiguió, con los ojos iluminados.

-¡Vamos amiga!-exclamó Sam con los brazos en alto- ese chico es una ilusión, deberías ver al que, a pesar de toda clase de rivalidades, está ahora al lado tuyo.

-Es cierto que él ha apoyado a mi familia más que nadie, y a mí particularmente, lo he llegado a conocer y todo eso-comenzó a decir con inseguridad- pero no es mi príncipe, el que se adentró conmigo en un salón, bailamos y pasamos la noche bajo las estrellas- narró embelesada.

-Si claro-asintió exageradamente Sam- después te puso la zapatilla de cristal y unos ratones te sirvieron tarta de frutas- dijo con ironía.

-Es verdad Rose-concordó Ann- no sabes nada de Lion, él te llena de palabras hermosas pero que al final del día no valen ni se comparan con la compañía que te ha dado Malfoy.

-Aguarden un momento- las interrumpió Rose- ustedes hablan como si Malfoy estuviera enamorado de mi o algo parecido, es como si me hicieran elegir entre dos personas- Rose se levantó y le dio un mordisco a las galletas que se encontraban en la mesa de luz- Parecen que se olvidaran de los cinco años y medio que Malfoy y yo nos llevamos odiando.

-Mira Rose, para mí es obvio que Malfoy siente algo por vos- sentenció Sam, tomando seriedad- en más, yo escuché en el comienzo de la fiesta a Albus y a Flint hablar de cómo Scorpius no se había aparecido porque estaba mal por una chica- le contó.

-¡Deja a mi primo fuera de esto!-bramó enojada- además Malfoy es un casanova, podría estar hablando de cualquier otra chica-dedujo, algo más serena.

-Claro, otra chica-comenzó a decir Sam- es evidente…. ¿por qué estaría mal vos?, tan solo se besaron y vos lo dejaste pagando- ironizó la morocha, jugueteando con su rulos.

-No, porque no hay nada que decir, fue un impulso, y si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás impediría a toda costa ese beso- le respondió con sequedad- Ahora mejor cambiemos de tema- añadió, mordiendo ferozmente otra galleta.

Estuvo gran parte de la tarde con sus amigas. Luego de la pequeña discusión, calmaron las aguas distrayéndose con la revista "_Bruja adolescente"_ y hablando del vecino de Ann, por el cual Sam tenía un especial interés. En ciertos momentos extrañó estar con Scorpius, sus charlas eran más profundas y la reconfortaban, pero a la vez, esa conversación algo hueca la divirtió un poco; nada más gracioso que escuchar a Sam narrar los rasgos de un muchacho que le gusta.

De la casa de Ann decidió pasar por la tienda de sus tíos, que ese día renovaba sus actividades luego de dos semanas de duelo. Al llegar a la luminosa entrada de Sortilegios Weasley se encontró con un joven rubio jugueteando con una bola de cristal rellena de nieve. Debió admitirse a ella misma que esa imagen la enterneció y, tras unos minutos de observarlo, se acercó a él.

-Voy a comenzar a sospechar que me estas siguiendo-dijo la pelirroja para llamar su atención.

-Mmm-dudó Scorpius con tono divertido- yo he llegado primero, así que la que me sigue eres tú- concluyó, regalándole una sonrisa- Mira-le dijo, enseñándole la bola de cristal.

Rose pudo notar que bajo la nieve se encontraban dos muchachos, uno rubio y otro morocho, que se correteaban unos a otros. Sonrió con melancolía y se sentó junto al Slytherin.

-Son ustedes dos- le dijo devolviéndole la bola.

-Sí, era su regalo de navidad para mí, se lo había encargado a tu tío, por eso me envió una lechuza y vine a recogerlo- una lágrima rodó por los ojos de Scorpius, e instintivamente, Rose se la secó con una caricia.

-Debo preguntarte algo- comenzó a decirle Rose- ¿por qué no estabas en la fiesta?- la mano de la pelirroja aún se encontraba sobre su rostro.

-¿Por qué te interesa?- se extrañó el joven.

-Nada, solamente curiosidad-le contesto dudosa.

-Vamos Rose- le insistió.

\- Es que Sam escucho que era porque estabas mal por una chica, y como nosotros dos- le contó algo temerosa.

-Rose yo…realmente…-los labios del chico comenzaron a temblar, impidiéndole articular palabra alguna.

-Pero bueno, yo le dije que lo nuestro fue algo del momento y que no tenía importancia para ambos-lo interrumpió apresurada- lo siento, fue algo tonto sacarlo a colación- se disculpó- Ya debo irme- la pelirroja depositó un beso rápidamente en su mejilla y corrió de allí sin reparar en Scorpius.

No quiso escuchar la respuesta. No podía soportar oír de sus labios el desinterés, pero mucho menos, confirmar las teorías de Samantha. Ella quería a Lion, él era la persona que había estado esperando, Scorpius era la serpiente sinuosa, que se introducía en sus pensamientos y la atormentaba. Nuevamente escapó de él, de sus brazos, pero así debía ser, ella necesitaba la caricia de un pétalo, no el penetrante veneno del colmillo. Por más que ya no lo despreciaba, que se había transformado en su sustento, no lograba tomar su mano y ya no soltarla, y sospechaba que jamás lo haría. Pues, sin importar la cercanía, ni dejaban de ser agua de diferentes jarrones.


	9. Chapter 9

**Queridas Potter Fans ¡! **

**Siento mi ausencia, pero la facultad, como un dementor despiadado, ha consumido mi energía y felicidad jaja. Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus mensajitos, saben que me encanta leerlos y saber que les gusta la historia. **

**Un saludo! Nos leemos pronto! :3 **

Capítulo 9: La verdad

Volver a Hogwarts no fue nada fácil, la ausencia de su mejor amigo le pesaba cada vez que denotaba su cama vacía y que su asiento era ocupado por otro. Daniel y Peter no se encontraban mucho mejor, para los tres les era duro verse la cara todas las mañanas y no sentirse desolados por Albus. Pero el tiempo pasa, un mes para precisar, y con éste se van las heridas, bueno, o al menos eso dicen, en realidad, según Scorpius, se ocultan y uno aprende a vivir con ellas. Ya se habían ido los reyes magos, y los corazoncitos de San Valentín, ahora tan solo quedaba terminar el año normalmente, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Tras salir de clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, al Slytherin le tocaba hacer una tutoría de pociones a los de primero, pero, misteriosamente, los cinco se habían descompuesto, y casualmente tenían los mismos síntomas que ofrecían las píldoras vomitivas de "Sortilegios Weasley". Scorpius no dio testimonio de sus sospechas, puesto que tener esas horas libres no le sentaba nada mal. Delegado de sus responsabilidades, salió al jardín para tomar aire fresco, y unos indomables rulos negros se le aparecieron sigilosamente, como lo hacían desde el regreso a clase. Al comienzo le parecía casualidad, luego le intrigó la razón por la que esa chica lo seguía, pero, a esas alturas, ya lo fastidiaba, por lo que se dispuso a enfrentarla. Rápidamente fue hacia ella sin vacilar, y para sorpresa de la chica, la tomó con brusquedad del brazo.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué desde hace un mes me estas persiguiendo?- le cuestionó secamente.

-Suéltame primero-le ordenó con tono imperativo, forcejeando, hasta lograr liberarse- primero que nada, no te creas tan guapo como para que te persiga-le dijo Samantha, arreglándose el uniforme que él había arrugado- tan solo buscaba el momento apropiado para hablar contigo a solas, pero no hallaba el indicado- le contó bajando los decibeles de su voz.

-¿Tú?- se extrañó Scorpius.

-Sí-le respondió, recobrando la altanería- porque sé tú secretito Malfoy-comenzó a decir, ante lo cual las pupilas del rubio se dilataron, y unas gotas de sudor surcaron su rostro- o debo decir Lion- añadió con malicia.

Comprobada la sospecha que se le albergó desde que la chica había comenzado a hablar, su expresión de horror se acentuó.

-Qu-éee- titubeó nervioso.

-No trates de hacerte el desentendido- le advirtió Sam- yo escuché como en el baile Albus le contaba todo a tus otros dos amigos- aclaró la Gryffindor, jugueteando con su cabello.

-Pero le dijiste a Rose otra cosa- recordó Scorpius- ¿es mi impresión o intentabas ayudarme?- le cuestionó el joven, desviando un poco el punto central de la conversación.

-Sí, le conté a Rose otra cosa, en primer lugar porque con lo de Albus ya tiene suficiente, pero más que nada, porque me enternece un poquito lo que hiciste- le respondió con sinceridad, acallando a su arrogancia y prepotencia- yo me di cuenta últimamente de lo que sentís, Rose es distraída y negadora y ni se lo piensa, pero yo sí, y creo que hacen muy linda pareja- finalizó la pelinegra.

-Gracias, fue lo único que se me ocurrió- le confió el rubio.

-Pero igual medio que la cagaste- añadió con tono divertido- porque aunque ella no nos lo quiera admitir yo sé que muy en el fondo de su corazón está indecisa entre dos chicos, sin saber que es el mismos- prosiguió acelerada.

-¿En serio crees que siente algo por mí?-le preguntó esperanzado.

-Mira, su padre detesta al tuyo y por consiguiente a ti, el Señor Wesley es algo rencoroso, terco y cerrado, por lo que Rose creció con eso, sin añadirle la eterna competencia entre los leones y las serpientes-le introdujo- pero yo creo que más allá del odio siempre le llamaste la atención, y con lo que hiciste en las vacaciones…. – la chica hizo una pausa, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro- yo creo que en el fondo sí, pero esta confundida con tu doble personalidad- finalizó con sarcasmo.

-Bueno te aseguro que lo ocurrido en las vacaciones no estaba en mis planes, y Lion era la única forma de acercarme a ella- le dijo, prosiguiendo con el tono sarcástico.

-Bueno, da igual, lo que Lion tiene que hacer ahora es romperle el corazón, así tú entras nuevamente como un héroe, y ya no va a tener dudas- concluyó la Gryffindor con una inmensa sonrisa.

\- Yo pensaba en algo como decirle la verdad, que me odie, pero luego me entienda- la contradijo Scorpius, algo desconcertado por lo recientemente expresado por la chica.

-Mira, has lo que quieras, pero si le cuentas la verdad nunca te lo perdonará-le advirtió Sam.

-¡Pero quieres que le mienta!-expresó algo indignado- supongamos que Lion le rompe el corazón y yo logro conquistarla, ¿quieres que mantengamos una relación basada en la mentira?-le cuestionó.

-De acuerdo, sí, tienes razón-admitió con desgano- hagamos un trato, no pasa de hoy que le dices la verdad, y así tendremos mucho tiempo para que te perdone- expresó amistosamente- yo prometo ayudarte- Sam le extendió la mano, ante lo cual Scorpius asintió y se la estrechó, y se alejó.

Decirle la verdad era algo que no se había planteado. Y aunque la idea de Sam le había sonado tentadora, le parecía injusto, y si Rose, por alguna razón, llegara a enterarse, resultaría peor. Tenía bien en claro que la única opción viable era contárselo todo, pero no estaba preparado psicológicamente para eso.

Tenían clase de pociones dentro de diez minutos, desgraciadamente compartida con Gryffindor, por consiguiente, la vería, y también a Samantha, que estaría con sus ojos punzantes atravesándole los sentidos. No asistir, por unos segundos le pareció fascinante, quedarse en la sala común acompañado por las brasas y centenares de hojas de pergamino en blanco, esperando por ser bañadas en tinta; pero su lado responsable afloró, y la sala común fue solo un lugar de paso entre él y sus libros, tan solo se detuvo un momento en ordenar el desorden que habían dejado los de primero.

Llegó al aula, y todo estaba desértico, lo que sorprendió al prefecto, porque ya era hora de que la clase comenzara, o eso es lo que sospechaba. Lo único que distinguió fue una cabeza pelirroja metida entre un montón de pergaminos. Una sonrisa se dibujó instantáneamente en su rostro, recordó el primer momento en que la vio, a ella y a sus juguetonas pecas, sin duda lo que más amaba de ella, esa manera de expresar todo mediante esos pequeños granitos de arena. Al contemplarla así, tan serena, no quiso que pase ni un segundo más sin estar completamente al desnudo frente a ella, por lo que se armó de valor para acercarse y aclararle todo. Se aproximó cautelosamente y le rozó el hombro con la punta de los dedos. Ella, asustándose ante el tacto, soltó la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo, manchando un poco el pergamino.

-Me asustaste-le dijo recobrando el aliento al percatarse que era él.

-No hay nadie- comento extrañado- ¿sabes por qué?- le preguntó sentándose al lado suyo.

-Sí, el profesor llegó y dijo que no daría la clase, asique todos se fueron, yo aproveché y me quede haciendo el informe de historia de la magia- le contó acomodando los pergaminos que había desordenado.

-¿tan tarde llegué? Y yo que pensé que mí parada en la sala común había sido breve- se asombró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- jaja- rió Rose- Sí, me extrañó_ admitió entre risas.

-O sea que extrañabas mi presencia- dedujo, acercando un poco la silla a la de ella.

-Mmm-comenzó a titubear Rose- y, es que me hacían falta tus comentarios molestos- le dijo con suspicacia.

\- Y yo los tuyos evasivos- le retruco, ante lo cual ella se extrañó- sí, evasivos- respondió a su gesto- pero bueno, ya me acostumbré a que evadas lo nuestro-finalizó fingiendo soltura.

-¿¡Lo nuestro!?-bramó nerviosa moviendo bruscamente la silla lejos de la de él.

\- Rose, nos besamos, no sé si te acuerdas, y cuando íbamos a hablar de eso huiste, dos veces- le aclaró con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Bbb… Basta-expresó con ira contenida- entre nosotros no hay nada- añadió despectivamente- además, estoy de novia- mintió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pared.

Las pupilas de Scorpius se dilataron, le resultaba repulsivo estar enamorado de una persona tan negadora que era capaz de mentir para ocultar sus sentimientos. Sintió hervir su sangre, y cuando hiciera ebullición, toda la verdad saldría cual lava de volcán. Sus ojos se conectaron y podía sentirse el aura de tensión entre ambos, se estaban mintiendo, ocultando cosas, engañando, y no sabía si a ella le interesaba, pero él quería acabar con esa telaraña que había empezado a tejer el día de la fiesta de máscaras.

-¡Claro!, ¡un chico muy guapo que solo has visto en persona una vez, y de seguro que es muy encantador!- expresó con sarcasmo- pero yo no recuerdo haberte pedido que seamos novios- finalizó, endureciendo sus facciones.

-¿Tú?- le cuestionó entre risas burlonas, pero manteniendo su rostro rígido. Luego de unos segundos su expresión se relajó y rasgos de horror los reemplazaron.

-Si no lo has adivinado con lo último que dije, te lo aclaro, tu amado Lion soy yo- admitió con enojo, pero a la vez, su voz se entrecortaba.- ¡Pero ya me canse!- exclamó ante el silencio de la pelirroja- ¡me canse de que, no importa lo que haga, me desprecies y no veas lo que siento por ti!- le gritó, levantándose de la silla y saliendo del salón.

No sabía que fuego se había introducido en sus entrañas, o que hielo en sus sentidos, que todo su entendimiento se nubló y, con su mente completamente segada, huyó de allí sin saber bien dónde. La fricción de la suela del zapato contra la losa hacía que su pie le ardiese, dando la cruda impresión de estar por incendiarse, pero era tal el impulso que lo movía, que no le era posible detenerse. El viendo te pegaba como fuertes latigazos, pero aún mayor dolor sintió al caer al piso por haberse chocado con algo. Se reincorporó débilmente, ayudado por una mano extraña. Cuando vio el rostro se dio cuenta que esa mano no era desconocida en absoluto.

-Ten más cuidado-le ordenó secamente un castaño altanero.

\- Lo siento Potter-se disculpó cabizbajo el Slytherin.

-¿Eso es todo?- se extrañó James.

-No estoy de humor- le advirtió.

-Te entiendo, yo no me acostumbro a la ausencia de mi hermano- asintió con pesar James, bajando sus aires de grandeza.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo-concordó- pero estoy así por… -titubeó un momento- por alguien más-concluyó, creyó más oportuno ocultarle esa información.

-Es por Rose, ¿no?- le preguntó, y para sorpresa del rubio, lo hizo con un tono calmo y comprensivo, no amenazador como era habitual- Mira, las cosas cambian, tu siempre serás las serpiente repulsiva, pero has ayudado a mi prima y a mi madre, y de cierto modo a mí- esas palabras dulces y cálidas no podía creer que provinieran de su enemigo mortal James Sirius Potter- así que si quieres estar con ella a mí me parece bien- finalizó extendiéndole su mano nuevamente, ante lo que Scorpius, con una sonrisa, la estrechó- pero le haces algo y te asesino- añadió con gracia.

-No te preocupes porque nunca estaremos juntos, ella me ve como una serpiente despreciable, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo con tristeza- esas cosas no cambian- con esto último se dieron una palmada en el hombro y cada uno prosiguió su camino.

\- ¡Malfoy!- lo llamo James, ante lo que Scorpius se volteó- A veces sí- agregó con una sonrisa cómplice, el rubio se la devolvió, y siguió caminando.

Nunca pensó que podría tener esa conversación con Potter, en cierto modo le agradó, pero no entendía como alguien como James cambió de tal modo y Rose no. Su amor por ella no cambiaba, y sospechaba que nunca cambiaría, pero su esperanza sí.

Fue a su cuarto y vio apilados pergaminos en su cama. En signo de desesperación se llevó la mano a la cabeza, su mente estaba tan desviada entre Albus y Rose que se había atrasado con dos informes, y eso no era propio de él. Introdujo todo en su mochila fue directamente a la biblioteca para poder concentrarse. Una vez allí recogió los libros necesarios y se dispuso a hacer sus deberes. Dos horas llevaba inmerso entre hojas viejas de papel y un tintero que estaba ya casi vacío. Desencajándolo por completo, allí estaba revestido de colores verde y plata Rodolph Flint, el hermano mayor de su amigo, y más importante aún, el capitán del equipo de Quiditch. Sin anunciarse, tomo al rubio por el brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la biblioteca.

-¿Tú crees que me visto así todos los días?- le cuestionó con autoridad. Scorpius se limitó a mirarlo algo desconcertado- ¡Pues no!-bramó alzando los brazos- ¡Me visto así cuando tengo práctica!- prosiguió alzando cada vez más la voz- Llevas quince minutos de retraso, voy a preguntar y me dicen que mi buscador estrella está en la biblioteca- le comentó con indignación. ¡La biblioteca!-exclamó.

-Lo siento Flint- titubeó, aún no podía creer que se le había olvidado el entrenamiento.

\- Hacía mucho que no me llamabas Flint- acotó con tono divertido, bajando los decibeles de la voz. Ambas familias eran muy amigas, al punto de que Draco Malfoy es el padrino de la hermana menor de los Flint- Mira, siento haberme exaltado tanto, sé que es difícil para ti lo de Albus, si para mí lo es no me imagino para ti- lo apoyó posando una mano sobre su hombro- pero creo que las cosas se te están yendo de las manos.

-Lo siento, en verdad, tuve un día difícil, eso es todo, pero no te preocupes que sigo siendo el mismo buscador, y la final contra Gryffindor está asegurada- le dijo con convencimiento-

-En la cancha en menos de cinco minutos- le ordenó Flint con una sonrisa, y se marchó.

Mantuvo la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro hasta que el capitán no estuvo en el parámetro, luego corrió a los vestidores con desesperación. Se cambió lo más rápido posible, intentando cumplir con el margen de tiempo establecido por Flint.

Al ingresar al campo de juego sintió como lo fulminaban las miradas de sus compañeros, porque habían tenido que comenzar el entrenamiento con el buscador suplente, que para ser realistas, era bastante malo. Remontó vuelo en su escoba y comenzaron a practicar la táctica que utilizarían en la gran final contra los leones.

Se estaba convirtiendo en el entrenamiento más intenso desde que se había unido al equipo. El sudor bañaba su rostro, sus vestiduras ya le resultaban pesadas, los látigos ventosos le azotaban los ojos que, por más que quisiera, no podía cerrar. El sol se ocultaba luego de cumplir su ronda diaria, pero al parecer el capitán no tenía intención de que siguieran el ejemplo de la gran esfera de fuego.

Ya no resistía el cansancio. Mientras asechaba a la veloz snitch todo lo que llevaba dentro comenzó a aparecerse como un cortometraje. La cara de Rose adornada por el sol, que luego se desfiguraba con la imagen de la misma gritándole. La dulce mirada de Albus saludándole de lejos adornaba el sentimiento de su corazón destrozado. Misteriosamente, James apareció como una ráfaga de luz para tranquilizar las aguas de sus pensamientos, pero a la vez para alborotarlas. La snitch estaba cerca, muy cerca, iba a atraparla, el entrenamiento terminaría, o más bien todo lo haría. Pero como siempre ella estaba allí, no en su mente, sino que realmente se encontraba parada en el borde de la chancha mirando el entrenamiento. Estaba en picada en busca de su tesoro dorado, pero sus ojos se desviaron, y nada fue más importante que contemplar por una vez esos ojos cafés. Todo se resumió en eso, un instante más reflejado en su mirada, luego de eso dejó que el viento lo dirija para finalmente sucumbir al abrazo de la tierra.


	10. Chapter 10

**Queridísimas Potter Fans!**

**Disculpen mi ausencia, pero entre las vacaciones y rendir finales el tiempo y la inspiración se me acortaron. ¡Pero aquí está!, el décimo capítulo. Espero que el segundo cuatrimestre no me dificulte tanto seguir con los capítulos restantes, porque debo decirles que ya muy pronto estarán leyendo el final, no le queda mucho camino a esta historia. Pero me adelanto a la despedida agradeciéndoles por acompañarme hasta aquí, y espero que lo hagan con el resto de Mascarade y los demás fics que escriba. **

**Un abrazo grande! Nos leemos pronto :3 . **

Capítulo 10: ¿Cómo olvidarte?

El Sol lastimaba sus párpados por lo que tuvo que necesariamente abrir los ojos. Todo era de color blanco, con sabanas perfectamente dobladas. Era evidente, se encontraba en la enfermería. Desde que cayó de su escoba yacía allí, pero la gran pregunta era desde cuándo. No tenía noción del tiempo, solo del fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía. Con dificultad giró su cabeza para ver si alguien se encontraba en la habitación, pero lo único que pudo distinguir fue una cabellera castaña asomada por la ventanilla de la puerta. Le sonaba familiar, pero en realidad podría ser de cualquiera, incluso de alguien no conocido, pero el hecho de ser el único internado le daba la leve sospecha de que esa visita fuera para él.

Intentó mover su brazo para llamar la atención de alguien, pero pudo notar que ambos se encontraban vendados y con dificultad podía agitarlos. Comenzó a desesperarse y a llamar a la enfermera, pero para ese momento esa cabellera castaña ya se había aproximado. De todas las personas que conocía, nunca pensó que él fuera a visitarlo, quizá era una alucinación o más bien una especie de pesadilla. El chico miró con gracia ante el desconcierto del rubio, y se sentó en el banquito que se hallaba al lado de la camilla.

-Te sorprende, ¿no?- preguntó James tomando uno de los chocolates que habían dejado en la mesa de luz.

\- Lo siento, pero sí- intentó reír, pero el dolor abdominal se lo impidió.

-Mi prima está hecha toda una psico por como estabas y bla bla, tus amiguchos se cansaron de escucharla, así que yo vine a mandarle un reporte- le conto, mientras masticaba el segundo dulce.

-Dile que estoy bien- dijo con sequedad- ¿Ya jugaron con la final?, ¿Qué pasó?- le pregunto, dando un giro a la conversación.

\- Ok, la cosa está áspera, lo entiendo- comentó con tono chistoso- Sí, fue hace una semana, y … ¿Tú que crees?- cuestionó dejando relucir una fuerte carcajada- con ese buscador no tenían mucho futuro, incluso contigo- finalizó señalándolo con el dedo.

-¡Soy un desastre!- se lamentó- por mi culpa perdimos.

\- Aunque hubieras jugado iban a perder, pero es verdad que habrían tenidos más posibilidades- acotó James- Ahora sí, si me disculpas, iré a avisarle a Rose de que ya estas consiente, así podré irme a clase- anunció parándose- ah, por cierto, me contó todo, y la verdad es que no entiendo lo que debe ser querer tanto a alguien como para hacer eso- comenzó a decir posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Scorpius- pero no sé si vale la pena, digo, ella debería querer estar con vos por lo que eres en verdad, no por fingir ser otra persona, eso es lo que ambos se merecen- concluyó dándole unas palmadas, y salió de allí.

¿Desde cuándo James era maduro? Se preguntó mientras observaba como se cerraba la puerta tras él, quien sin duda se convirtió en un total enigma. Pero lo que en verdad le perturbaba era cuánta razón tenía. Y para su desgracia, toda. Rose conoció a Lion y a Scorpius, y sin decirlo, escogió al primero, al proclamarlo, falsamente, su novio. Le dolía el hecho de que James tuviera razón, y mucho más en ello, pero así era, Rose y él no estaban predestinados para estar juntos, y esa era una herida que tardaría en sanar aún más que las de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo olvidar esas pecas que danzaban en su rostro?, ¿Cómo olvidar esos ojos que se adueñaron de sus pensamientos?...

-¿Cómo olvidarte Rose?- susurro con la voz entrecortada.

Luego de una semana, el Slytherin fue dado de alta, aunque se le prohibió el Quidditch por lo que restaba de año. Un poco cansado, y con los músculos debilitados por tanto reposo, sus amigos lo llevaron hacia la sala común, donde le tenían preparada una pequeña sorpresa de bienvenida.

Por detrás de los sillones y las mesas, saltaron alegremente muchas serpientes, con inmensa alegría, por el regreso de un miembro muy especial de la casa. Aunque al comienzo le irritó tanta gente, y aún más el ruido, le terminó por caer bien el recibimiento, nada mejor para la depresión que sentirse amado.

-De acuerdo- llamó la atención Peter, alzando una copa de wiski de fuego- ¡Este trago es por Scorpius, que nunca más nos de estos sustos, y se quede mucho tiempo a nuestro lado!-exclamó con alegría- Y también- al oírlo, todos dedujeron de quién más iba a hacer mención, por lo que la seriedad abarco todo el salón, y al unísono levantaron sus copas- … ya que estamos, por el hermano que nos dejó, pero que vivirá eternamente en nosotros, y que de seguro desde el cielo se alegra de que estés bien- las serpientes solían ser más frías y calculadoras, pero los ojos de más de una se tornaron cristalinos- ¡Salud!- exclamó, y todos lo imitaron.

El trago pasó por su garganta quemándolo, cerró sus ojos y una lágrima se escapó… Por Albus, por Rose, por los que amaba, por el dolor de los que no lo aman, por la alegría de ser amado por muchos… Por el ardor de respirar sin ella a su lado… Gotas de mar impregnadas de dichas y tristezas.

Las cicatrices sanaron con el tiempo, las vendas de pronto ya no fueron necesarias, casi no quedaba rastro del accidente, y fue retornando el rostro apuesto y reluciente que había perdido. No solo su aspecto volvía a la normalidad, sino que también ese chico seductor, y algo atrevido, que había sido en algún momento, antes de dejarse inundar por la belleza de una pelirroja. El renovado prefecto de Slytherin gobernaba los pasillos como el más temido por los traviesos y el más deseado por las jóvenes.

A la luz de todos los alumnos, Scorpius ya se había recuperado de su luto por Albus y también del contratiempo con su escoba, pero lo que no sabían es que en su interior el joven mago gritaba. Gritaba de dolor por la pérdida de su amigo, por su desamor, por su soledad. Una de las señales más comúnes de no haber superado algo, es pretender hacerlo. Aquello, era desconocido por el resto, todos pasaban su sonrisa como sincera, bueno, en realidad no todos, y eso fue su mayor problema.

-Vamos Scor- insistió Daniel, sentándose frente a él, robándole la pluma para evitar que siga escribiendo.

-Habla con nosotros, somos tus amigos- añadió Peter, tomando los pergaminos de la mesa- no seguirás hasta admitir que estas mal.

-¿Qué quieres que les diga?- cuestionó con frustración- es solo cuestión de costumbre, si finjo mucho tiempo sonreír, en algún momento me saldrá natural- les dijo intentando manotear su informe.

-Todas las mañanas me levanto con un vacío horrible cuando veo la cama de Al, pero eso es lo que me impulsa para sonreír, saber que lo conocí- dijo Peter, mirándolo fijamente- no es algo fingido, es desde lo más profundo…

-Sí, pero no es sólo eso- interrumpió, frunciendo el entrecejo- es Rose, haberla dejado ir, pero tener que verla todos los días- Scorpius se levantó y comenzó a recorrer con parsimonia la habitación- Y por eso quiero verme entero, no dejaría que ella viera lo que me hace su lejanía- finalizó posando su vista en la ventana.

-Ya verás que un buen día te olvidarás de ella-comentó animosamente Peter.

-¿Tu crees?- preguntó el rubio extrañando, volviéndose sobre su amigo.

-Sí, al igual que tus heridas físicas- asintió con seguridad- va a tardar pero tan solo tienes que averiguar cómo- al ver la expresión de Scorpius, se explicó- al igual que los médicos muchos años atrás, tardaban mucho en curar las heridas, pero una vez que supieron cómo, fue mucho más fácil- concluyo con una sonrisa cual ratón.

Daniel rio, Peter también, y al final la serpiente rubia se les unió. Rio como no lo hacía hace mucho, y aquella vez sí fue genuino. Eso le sirvió como prueba, de que fingir tan solo adelantaba el resultado de que un día todo sería un muy lejano recuerdo, y vería todo con una sonrisa, y con la misma iría para adelante.

Lo que seguía con el curso normal del tiempo eran los exámenes finales. Gracias a su intelecto, y los apuntes de sus amigos, el rubio no se retrasó con el material, pero debía admitir que sus pequeñas vacaciones del estudio habían oxidado su concentración y constancia, por lo que, tras tres horas de biblioteca, fue a dar un paso por los jardines.

La dulce brisa inundó sus poros, llevándose consigo el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza. Nada más relajante que ver cómo la naturaleza cursaba tal y como Dios lo había mandado. Que fácil parecía resultarle a la madre tierra, ¿por qué para él era tan complicado?, quizá por designio divino tuvo que pasar tales tormentos, para luego recibir el regalo más grande, y quizá, solo quizá, esas espinas no era nada con respecto al rosal que le esperaba. Pero dejarse guiar por el viento, ese susurrador maestro, invisible pero siempre latente, era lo que debía hacer, dejando de cuestionar, tan solo aceptar y vivir. ¿Fácil de hacer?, no, nadie lo dijo, pero citando al gran Peter MacGreen, algún día lo haría. Una pérdida, un desamor, la depresión, todos son pesares, y vivirlos era parte de crecer.

Mirando como las hojas lentamente caían sobre el suelo, vislumbro como con todas ellas formaron la silueta de Rose. Sonrió débilmente ante el dibujo, y presionando sus nudillos le preguntó al viento, ¿Cómo olvidarla?; el maestro, muy sabio, le respondió con un silbido. Scoprpius rio, interpretando claramente la respuesta. No sabía cómo olvidarla, pero tenía la certeza de que algún día lo descubriría.


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas Queridas PotterFans**

**El capítulo 11 no se hizo de rogar, y aquí se los entrego. Espero que les guste!... para la próxima ya nos encontraremos con el último capítulo de esta historia (llorar). Que lo disfruten! Nos leemos pronto :3**

Capítulo 11: Que hermoso sueño soñé

Así de la nada, en un haz de luz, cayó, se desplomó en la tierra. El corazón de Rose dio un vuelco, todo a su alrededor se tornó frío y sus ojos se inundaron. Quiso gritar su nombre, socorrerlo, asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero no pudo, huyó como una fiel cobarde, no había nada de Gryffindor en eso, últimamente, en nada de lo que hacía.

Llegó a su dormitorio, haciendo oídos sordos a varias voces que vociferaban su nombre, y hundió su cabeza en la almohada. Unos minutos antes lo había odiado, unas horas antes inconscientemente lo había amado, pero en esos entonces no sabía que pensar, que sentir. Quería saber cómo estaba, si se hallaba consciente, cuántos huesos rotos tenía, pero algo le impedía moverse de allí. ¡Vaya leona que era!, estaba yendo en contra de sí misma, pero de alguna manera al ir también se estaba enfrentando a una versión de ella, se encontraba dividida en dos, un antes y un después de Lion, más bien, un antes y un después de Scorpius.

La pelirroja no tuvo la fortaleza para pasar ni cerca de la enfermería; en consecuencia, los días siguientes no paró de atosigar a Peter y a Daniel sobre el estado de Scorpius. Lugo de un considerable tiempo en el que Rose había colmado la paciencia de los Slytherin, ellos, como dignas serpientes, la mandaron a comprar dulces a Hogsmeade (para decirlo de una manera delicada).

Aunque titubeó, y en el fondo no estaba segura de ello, recurrió a uno de sus primos. Luego de su inminente victoria en la final de Quidditch, James estaba de muy buen humor, no había mejor despedida de Hogwarts que regalarle a su casa una copa, tan solo faltaba la de las casas para irse con mayor gloria de la que ya tenía. Una tarde lo interceptó al salir de clases de pociones; el castaño venía cubierto de una pasta verde.

-No preguntes- le advirtió el gran Potter cuando vio la extrañada expresión de Rose- me limitaré a decir, percances en clase de pociones- añadió, mientras comenzó a caminar junto a ella- lo que quieras dímelo de camino a mi dormitorio, por razones obvias, quiero bañarme- le dijo con su peculiar simpatía.

-No te preocupes, es bastante simple lo que quiero, y puedo esperar a que te bañes- dijo animadamente la pelirroja- quisiera que vayas a ver a Scorpius para saber cómo está- le pidió con mirada suplicante.

\- Jaja - rió James- vi como cada vez que te aproximas a Flint y MacGreen ellos corren, ¿acaso soy tu último recurso?- le cuestionó con gracia.

-Tu gracia me mata, en serio- le dijo con sequedad- pero sí, algo así, ¿puedes?- insistió

\- De acuerdo- aceptó- aparte si tengo la bendición de encontrarlo despierto, quien mejor que yo para contarle lo de la final- añadió con malicia.

-Eres tan malo Potter- dijo con picardía Rose, con lo que ambos rieron, y se fue cada uno a su habitación.

Al entrar, su cama la llamo desesperada por encontrarse con ella, y dichosa fue a descansar sus piernas, de lo que había sido un largo día, pero, sin haberlo planeado, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño... Estaba en un barco, un enorme barco de color crema, decorado con rosas blancas. La cubierta estaba revestida con mesas blancas con vajilla de cristal y sonaba una hermosa melodía, que provenía que una orquesta de cuerdas, todos vestidos de elegante frac. ¿En dónde estaba?, ¿Qué significaba aquello? Pero todo poco a poco comenzó a tomar sentido. Vislumbró a sus padres y a todos sus familiares, muy bien vestidos, bailar al son de la música, pero había algo extraño en ellos, estaban más viejos, el paso se notó mucho más en sus abuelos, y había otro par de ancianos rubios platinados, pero que no supo reconocer; o al menos hasta ver a Draco y Astoria Malfoy bailando junto a ellos. ¿Qué hacía la familia de Scorpius allí? Se apartó de tal escalofriante escena. Pero resultó peor cuando se vio en una ventana, ella también estaba crecida, y con un hermoso vestido blanco. Confirmó su pesadilla cuando por detrás le tomó la mano Scorpius, que jugaba el papel del novio. El tacto del apuesto joven hizo que se estremeciera, lo miró a los ojos y pudo notar la cálida sonrisa que le estaba regalando. En ese preciso momento la sensación de estar en una pesadilla desapareció, e instantáneamente se introdujo en la pista con él.

-¿No te recuerda a algo?-le susurró en el oído, ciñendo su cintura.

-Emm…- dudó ella.

-Nuestro primer baile, en Howarts- contestó, haciéndola girar delicadamente.

Rose asintió débilmente, y se aferró a él con fuerza. Ese día había recibido lo mejor y lo peor, y no solamente por la muerte de Albus, sino porque esa noche se le fue concedido conocer a la que resultaría la persona más valiosa en su vida, y estaba dejándola ir. Lo abrazó tan fuerte para que el sueño no se le esfume entre los dedos. Unas delgadas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, y no pudo hacer más que seguir bailando.

-¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?-le preguntó, uniendo mirada con él.

-No hay un porque- le contestó con gracia- pero lo supe desde aquel momento en el que fuiste a verme luego de mi accidente en la escoba, en sexto año- contó con melancolía- te acercaste corriendo y me abrasaste con fuerza, fue el más doloroso pero hermoso abrazo que alguien me dio- rió estrechándola entre sus brazos- y entre sollozos me susurraste un "te amo", y ahí lo supe, supe que llegaría este momento- finalizó uniendo ambos labios.

No le hubiera importado jamás despertar, ahí era feliz. Allí era alguien de quien se sentía orgullosa, esa Rose fue valiente y peleó contra ella misma para volver a sentir lo mismo que en su primer beso, y nunca separarse de ese sentimiento. Pero todo barco llega a su puerto tal como todo sueño llega a su fin.

-Rose, despierta- la llamaba Sam- Que raro, tu nunca duermes siesta- se extrañó la joven.

-Y lo mal que hacía-comentó Rose reincorporándose- ¿Qué sucede?- le cuestionó, refregándose los ojos.

\- Quiero saber cómo estas- contestó con preocupación- Durante casi seis años todas las mañanas y tardes estudias en la biblioteca sin falta, ahora en las mañanas estudias en el jardín y en las tardes en la sala común, casi no ríes, hablas poco- comenzó a enumerar la pelinegra- en el único momento que nos hablabas era para partirnos el tímpano por el accidente de Malfoy, pero luego de su recuperación volviste a tu estado de muerta en vida- con un largo suspiro dio punto final a su discurso- Solo quiero saber lo que te pasa- añadió frotándole cariñosamente la rodilla.

\- Nunca pensé que podría guardar el secreto tanto tiempo- inició la pelirroja- Antes que Scorpius se cayera de la escoba me confesó que él era Lion- sollozó, apretando sus puños.

\- ¿Y tú qué hiciste?- le preguntó.

-Nada, lo vi irse enojado- contestó rápidamente- Él anteriormente había empezado a hablar de un "nosotros"- enmarcó entre comillas- y yo lo evadí diciéndole que tenía novio, y ahí enojado, más bien decepcionado, me dijo lo de Lion- le contó, jugueteando con las puntas de su cabello para evitar mirar a su amiga.

-Si de honestas vamos, yo tengo que decirte que sabía lo de Lion- le confesó, por lo que Rose logró mirarla, para fulminarla con sus ojos cafés- Lo siento, ese día yo hablé con él, había intentado hacerlo desde que volvimos de las vacaciones pero nunca terminaba por atreverme. La cuestión es que le dije que tenía que decírtelo ese mismo día, y calculo que eso es lo que quiso hacer, pero esperando otro resultado- contó con temor.

-¿Pero desde cuándo lo sabes?, ¿¡y por qué no me lo dijiste tú!?- exclamó enojada.

-Fue en la fiesta de disfraces, cuando te dije que escuche a Albus contarle algo a los otros dos, fue lo de Lion en realidad y…

-No me sorprende que él lo supiera- la interrumpió.

-Más bien en cierto modo él le dio la idea- acotó, y por la mirada de Rose se apresuró a cambiar de tema- bueno, o eso entendí, el tema es que con todo lo que paso después no me pareció oportuno, y además, me pareció demasiado romántico lo que hizo- Sam pestañó periódicamente como una romántica empedernida- no entiendo como sigues siendo tan dura con él- agregó, retornando algo de seriedad.

-¿Sabes qué?- Rose se levantó y se aproximó hacia la puerta- Eso ya no es así- afirmó animada.

-¿En serio?- se extrañó Sam.

-Sí- asintió- Porque estoy enamorada de Scorpius.

Rose se dispuso a salir cuando su amiga le gritó por detrás "Lo vi en los jardines", no se volteó para decirle nada, solo apresuró el paso. Iba a hacer algo para dentro de unos años estar danzando en un hermoso barco, iba a hacer exactamente lo que soñó que hizo. Estaba a decidida a por fin ser la leona que el sombrero seleccionador vio en ella cuando la asignó a Gryffindor. Ya no estaría dividida en dos, sería una sola… La Rose que soñó.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Voy a extrañarte

Las cosas nunca resultan como se quieren, por mucho empeño que uno ponga, algo inesperado sucede y todo da un giro de ciento ochenta grados, dejando atrás todo el esfuerzo gastado. Pero luego de refunfuñar por el cambio, se siente una brisa de alivio, porque por más que no haya sido lo planeado, termina siendo mucho mejor. El tiempo de aceptación va a depender de la situación y la persona, pero milagrosamente, en el caso de Scorpius, tan solo le costó unos meses. Repasó la que, hasta ese entonces, había sido la escena más importante en su vida un centenar de veces, y aunque no había imaginado que así resultaría todo, al fin y al cabo, reconoció que fue lo mejor, y lo que en verdad necesitaba.

El joven Malfoy vislumbró su cama repleta de sus vestiduras, todas perfectamente dobladas, ahora quedaba introducir todo en la maleta, pues otro año había volado. Cada despedida de Hogwarts fue distinta, pues trascurrió diversos caminos, y cada uno tuvo un particular cierre; pero sin duda este sería el más difícil. En ese año lectivo el aprendizaje escolar había quedado en segundo plano, en su equipaje se llevaba mucho más que libros, contaba con un sin fin de momentos, enseñanzas, lágrimas y risas que pesaban mucho más que las duras encuadernaciones.

-¿Te falta mucho?- lo interrumpió Peter.

-No, ya termino- respondió, mientras conjuraba un hechizo para que sus pertenencias se guardaran solas.

\- ¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó con delicadeza.

\- Estoy seguro de que ustedes también quieren ir, pero ya tendrán otra oportunidad- comenzó a decirle, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba su chaqueta gris- pero hoy necesito ir solo- finalizó dándole una palmada en el hombro, ya saliendo del dormitorio.

Todos sus allegados lo acompañaron con cariño y comprensión en la dura decisión que tuvo que tomar, pero con el que más quería compartir ese momento no estaba para escucharlo. Pero si Maoma no puede ir a la montaña, la montaña va a Maoma, o eso decían muchos, por lo que decidió hacer una pequeña infracción antes de despedirse del colegio y dar un paso al Valle Godric. En ese lugar habían ocurrido muchas cosas importantes en la historia del mundo mágico, allí vivió el gran mago Albus Dumbledore y también fue donde Lord Voldemort asesinó a los Sres. Potter; y junto a ellos yacía alguien que no fue importante para la historia, pero sí para él, su amigo, su hermano, Albus Severus Potter.

El cementerio era la parte más obscura de todo el pueblo, el sol nunca llegaba a alumbrarlo por completo, y el hecho de que estuviera nublado agravaba la situación. Buscó la lápida de su amigo, rodeada de hermosas flores blancas. Al encontrarla permaneció distante un momento, reviviendo el día de su entierro, pudo recordar donde él y sus amigos se encontraban situados, justo a la izquierda del ataúd, enfrentados a los familiares, su corazón dio un vuelco al rememorar como descendieron su cuerpo. Pero a pesar de todo lo que sentía al estar allí, se acercó y arrodilló frente al nombre de su amigo, esperando que de algún modo escuche todo lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿cómo te tratan las alturas?, ¿eh Al?- rio débilmente, con la voz entrecortada- a mí la tierra no tan bien, pero me acostumbro- se refregó las manos para calentarlas, pues un frío comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo- Tanto ha pasado, tanto tengo que decirte, que no sé por dónde empezar, quizás deba hacerlo por el principio- Scorpius se aclaró la garganta para iniciar su relato- A modo introductorio deberías saber que le conté todo lo de Lion a Rose, y bueno hubo una pequeña riña, y bueno también tuve un pequeño accidente- dijo con voz fina- pero descuida que ahora estoy bien; el punto es que luego de recuperarme tu prima vino a buscarme, y esa conversación, de cierto modo, cambió mi vida-sus hipnotizantes ojos grises se perdieron el las rendijas del cielo nublado, por donde pasaban unos pocos rayos del sol, y junto a ellos le narró lo sucedido.

…

Mirando como las hojas lentamente caían sobre el suelo, vislumbro como con todas ellas formaron la silueta de Rose. Sonrió débilmente ante el dibujo, y presionando sus nudillos le preguntó al viento, ¿Cómo olvidarla?; el maestro, muy sabio, le respondió con un silbido. Scorpius rio, interpretando claramente la respuesta. No sabía cómo olvidarla, pero tenía la certeza de que algún lo descubriría.

Dejándose inundar por nuevos y refrescantes pensamientos, el joven Slytherin emprendió camino de regreso a sus estudios, pero vio como Rose se aproximaba a él con paso decisivo, y en ese preciso instante comprendió lo difícil que sería olvidarla si seguían interactuando.

-Tenemos que hablar- anunció la pelirroja algo agitada- sobre Lion, más bien sobre nosotros…

-Rose, prefiero que dejemos todo como está, si nos esforzamos, podemos pasar el resto de la estadía en Hogwarts sin molestarnos- se apresuró a decir Scorpius.

-Te tomaste muchas preocupaciones por una "molestia"- marco entre comillas algo enfadada.

-Sabes lo que quise decir- se excusó preservando aún la serenidad- si vamos a la cuestión tu siempre fuiste la que desestimo lo nuestro, pero no te preocupes, ya no voy a insistir en un nosotros, así vas a poder encontrar a tu Lion de verdad- el rubio se hizo para atrás, pretendiendo finalizar la plática.

-¿Qué pasa si ya lo encontré?- le cuestiona, acortando nuevamente la brecha que los separaba.

\- ¡Entiende que yo no soy Lion!- exclamó con resignación- como tus prejuicios en contra de Slytherin son muy fuertes surgió la idea de crear a Lion, para que pudieras conocerme en verdad, pero por intentar que no sospeches de mi verdadera identidad terminé haciendo de Lion algo que yo no era, que no soy, y de esa persona te enamoraste- Rose lo miraba perpleja, con los ojos inundados, y eso le era difícil de soportar- Yo si no hubiera estado tras esa máscara no habría reaccionado de esa manera, yo no soy así, por mucho tiempo creí que así era, ¡pero no!- bramo con dificultad, pues un nudo en su garganta obstruía su voz- yo creí que Lion estaba jugando a ser yo, para que me conocieras, pero en realidad me enredé, y yo terminé jugando a ser él, para enamorarte- le aclaró bajando los decibeles- lo siento, pero yo no soy a quien quieres- unas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, fueron de tristeza y de alivio, de paz y melancolía. En cambio Rose se veía desgarrada, estupefacta, había acudido allí con una idea, una esperanza, y Scorpius la había aniquilado.

-Y… Yo- titubeó entre sollozos.

\- Es mejor así, ahora no es tiempo, ojala un día me veas y me ames por quien soy, y si nunca lo haces, en el futuro ambos nos miraremos mutuamente como viejos conocidos, y allí habremos olvidado y superado todo- sentenció el rubio con una doliente sonrisa, y la dejó allí, para seguir su camino.

…

-Y así fue- terminó el rubio- mientras me alejaba estaba contrariado, quise voltearme, correr a ella y besarla, pero, no hubiera estado bien- negó repetidas veces con la cabeza- por primera vez, por más que estaba triste, sentí que estaba haciendo lo correcto- le aseguró con determinación- Luego de eso no volvimos a hablarnos- el rubio permaneció unos segundos en silencio- Al final, James tuvo la razón en todo- añadió- ¡AH!, porque no te había contado, pero nuestra relación está mucho mejor, quién lo diría- rio con nostalgia- aunque me sigue refregando su victoria en la final de Quidditch, porque, aunque te pese, los leones desmechados ganaron amigo- con ternura acarició la lápida- Bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya, gracias por escucharme, ni descansar en paz te dejo- dijo con comicidad- te extraño y quiero mucho- finalizo entre sollozos.

\- Que sentimental que resulto ser la serpiente- dijo con arrogancia esa voz que se le era tan particular.

-El león desmechado líder en persona- rio con picardía.

-¿Viniste a despedirte?- le pregunto tomando seriedad.

-No realmente, más bien a contarle un par de cosillas- le contestó- pero… ¿tú cómo sabes?- le pregunto extrañado.

-Las paredes de Hogwarts hablan- contestó con gracia- pero bueno, con eso me confirmaste que lo que hablan en cierto-afirmo con cierto pesar.

-¿no te pondrás triste no?- se burló Scorpius- de todos modos tú ya te vas de Hogwarts también- le recordó.

-Es que pensé que te quedarías en tu último año para intentar vencer al próximo buscador, tendrías que aprovechar mi ausencia- dijo con su humor característico, por lo que ambos rieron.

\- Hablando en serio, no puedo, necesito alejarme- le aclaró- y cuando mi primo me escribió y me habló de la posibilidad de hacer mi último año en Durmstrang, no pude rechazarlo- le confió.

-Yo también creo que es lo mejor para ambos- coincidió James, y ambos, sin aclarar nada más, se dieron un claro y fuerte apretón de manos.

Eso es lo más lejos que alguna vez pensó que podía llegar con él, y le alegró que así haya sucedo. Las vueltas de la amistad y del amor son impredecibles, Scorpius no paraba de comprobarlo.

…

-Y así fue Al- le contó la pelirroja a su difunto primo- me rompió el corazón, pero yo sé que fue culpa mía, nunca supe valorarlo a él ni a ti, y no sabes cuánto lo siento- se lamentó derramando unas gruesas lágrimas. Con resignación golpeó el suelo, pero en vez de penetrar la tierra con su puño, dio con un objeto duro. En un principio pensó que el dolor de su mano había sido producido por una piedra, pero al cerciorarse, notó que era un antiguo reloj de bolsillo plateado, con el símbolo de una serpiente tallado- es de Scorpius- susurró, y efectivamente lo era, lo tomo con delicadeza y admiro su belleza. De seguro era una reliquia familiar, se lo había visto al rubio innumerables veces, siempre lo llevaba consigo. Lo correcto era devolvérselo, hacerle saber que lo había perdido allí, pero por un segundo fantaseó con la idea de quedárselo y así tener algo de él. Guardó el artefacto en el bolsillo con cuidado, y con una débil sonrisa, le regaló un beso de despedida a su primo. Pero cuando le dio la espalda a la tumba para ya irse, vio la silueta de Scorpius acercándose. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no hablaba con él desde lo sucedido en los jardines, si bien pensaba devolver el reloj, se lo iba a dar a uno de sus amigos, no tenía planeado entablar una conversación, pero dada las circunstancias, tendría que armarse de valor y enfrentarlo.

-Se ve que fue múltiple la idea de romper las reglas el anteúltimo día de clases- rio con nerviosismo, intentando pretender naturalidad.

\- Sí, incluí a James también- le dijo el rubio, también algo incómodo- ya llevábamos la mitad del camino de vuelta cuando me di cuenta que había perdido mi reloj- le contó algo inquieto.

\- Tú y James sí que son una novedad- acotó- yo encontré el reloj- le dijo, sacando el objeto de su bolsillo.

-Gracias- le agradeció, tomando el reloj y depositándolo en su chaqueta- Bueno… ya me voy…

-Espera- lo detuvo- ¿es verdad que te vas?- preguntó con tristeza.

-S…Si- respondió débilmente, casi en un susurro- Mañana es mi último día definitivo en Hogwarts- agregó, un poco más firme.

Rose no pudo evitarlo, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Intentó parar ese río de amargura, pero le fue imposible. Scorpius estaba inmóvil frente a ella, con sus ojos cristalinos, y ella, no luchó más en contra de sus impulsos y se arrojó en sus brazos. Ambos se rindieron por un segundo a sus pasiones y se estrecharon con cariño. Quizás un abrazo no resolvería nada entre ellos, pero en ese momento era muy necesario. Fue reuniendo aromas de su piel, para siempre tenerlo en su memoria. Suspiros viajeros de lo que pudieron tener y lo que tuvieron quedaron en el ayer.

-Así no tenían que terminar las cosas entre nosotros- gimió con dolor.

-Dadas las circunstancias, y como se dieron las cosas, no podrían haberlo hecho de otra manera- le susurró, estrechándola con fuerza.

Se separaron lentamente, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Quiso resumir en pocas palabras lo que sentía, pero no encontró otra cosa que el silencio. Y eso le bastó a Scorpius, pues comenzó a alejarse. Así lo vio, perderse entre la sombra de los árboles, queriendo guardar cada imagen que sea posible. Pero se detuvo, por un segundo la esperanza de que volviera y selle sus lamentos con un beso la albergó. Se volteó y retrocedió unos metros para que ella pueda verlo con claridad, pero aun manteniendo distancia.

-Voy a extrañarte Rose Weasley- emitió con dulzura, y sin más, retomó su camino.

\- Te amo Scorpius Malfoy- expresó angustiosamente. Pero lo que dijo, al igual que él, se lo llevó el viento.

FIN ¿?

**POTTER FANS!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero no es fácil escribir el último capítulo. Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, realmente Mascarade significó mucho para mí, es el primer fic publicado y terminado. Así que gracias por sus mensajes y sugerencias. **

**Pero creo que al decir terminado me precipito, todavía no cambie lo de "en progreso" a "completo"… porque creo que el FIN ¿? Nos esperanza a que un epilogo pueda asomarse muy pronto. **

**Nos estamos leyendo! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Epílogo

-Scorpius, apúrate que llegaras tarde- llamó insistentemente su padre desde el pasillo.

-Ya me falta poco- contestó el joven, que seguía revolviendo en su armario.

Agitando repetidas veces su varita, deshabito su closet, y lo mismo hizo con las cajas que se encontraban dentro. El rubio no se resignaba a haber perdido ese objeto, y mucho menos a asistir aquella noche sin él.

-¿y si consigues una igual?- le pregunto con desgano Daniel, mientras se refregaba los ojos del cansancio.

-Te aseguro que va a ser lo mismo- afirmo Peter, que recorría la habitación, algo aburrido.

-No, tiene que ser esa- insistió Scorpius, algo fastidiado- es simbólico.

-Bueno, pero si sigues tardando tanto vas a llegar para recoger los manteles de la fiesta- retrucó Peter, cayendo ya en el mal humor- no nos viste por casi un año y lo único que haces es buscar esa mascarita.

-Si ella me ve con la máscara va a saber que yo realmente pase todo este tiempo pensando en ella- Scorpius se detuvo, y miró con melancolía y esperanza- y si ella la reconoce, me reconoce, sabré que es tiempo para nosotros- finalizó, volviendo sus narices hacia el interior de las cajas.

Daniel y Peter cesaron de pelearle, y dejaron que el eterno enamorado siguiera en su búsqueda, mientras ellos miraban objetos que rememoraban sus primeros años en Hogwarts, desde fotos hasta libros de estudio, que se encontraban escritos por el cuarteto de serpientes con divertidas anotaciones que se les ocurrían durante aburridas clases. De niño, Scorpius tenía guardado esas cosas como signo de amistad, pero habían pasado a ser un recordatorio de su escuela, ese lugar que amó, y seguiría amando eternamente. Ese conjunto de ladrillos había sido su hogar, en donde conoció a sus mejores amigos, vivió las más descabelladas aventuras, rio hasta las lágrimas, lloró hasta quedarse seco, y amó de tal manera que se le engrandeció el corazón. Allí aprendió que no hay magia más grande que la amistad, ni hechizo más poderoso que el abrazo de un ser querido.

Lo único que no encontró beneficioso de su intercambio a Durmstrang es no haber concluido su escolaridad en Hogwarts, ni vestirse de verde y plata un año más. Cada día, desde la lejanía, recordaba sus colores, que a pesar de no usarlos, los llevaría tatuados siempre en el corazón.

Esa noche los Weasley celebraban una fiesta en conmemoración de que su hija mayor se egresaba de Hogwarts, y en memoria de quién también debería haberse egresado, sería una noche de máscaras. Todo comenzó con eso, un elegante taje y un falso rostro, una radiante sonrisa y armonioso vals.

La última vez que vio a la pelirroja ella esbozó sentimientos que él siempre quiso escuchar, pero en ese entonces los juzgó falsos, o más bien, inapropiados. No la creyó lista, pero esperaba que la distancia asentase lo que aún estaba en el aire, y si no lo hacía, sería momento de dejarla ir. Esa tarde en el cementerio se aferró a la pequeña esperanza de un futuro juntos. Lo que ella nunca supo, es que una vez de espaldas, él sonrió pensando en ese día en el que se encontrasen, frente a frente, sin ninguna máscara. Lo irónico es que ese frente a frente tuviera que ser usando ese adornado antifaz, que llevándolos pudieran ser ellos mismos.

-¡La encontré!- exclamó con júbilo. Sus amigos se limitaron a sonreírle y contemplar su mirada de adoración. Era evidente que había cosas que la distancia y el tiempo eran imposibles de borrar.

…

-No sé por qué mis padres y los tuyos insisten en hacer esto- bufó algo fastidiada Rose, mientras sacaba de su armario un baúl rosado.

-Es simbólico, a mí me parece bien- le contestó James, que estaba echado entre los almohadones de la cama- Mis padres se sumaron a la organización más que nada por culpa de no haberme hecho nada a mí- añadió curioseando unos objetos de la mesa de luz- Entiendo que hayas guardado esa mascarita, pero lo que no es por qué de usarla esta noche- cambió de tema el castaño, cuando vio como del baúl su prima sacaba la misma máscara que había utilizada la noche en la que falleció Albus.

-Porque para qué comprar otra, si esta me combina perfectamente con el vestido que voy a utilizar- le contestó cortante la pelirroja, queriendo ocultar el color colorado de sus mejillas.

-Claro- dijo sarcásticamente James- no es por Malfoy- agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Claro que no, hace un año que no lo veo, ya no me importa para nada, hasta su nombre no me suena tan familiar- le negó rápidamente, atropellando las palabras.

-Sí, te creo, realmente tenés que haberlo olvidado para no preguntarme lo que me dijo en las cartas- se burló, comiendo unas galletas que había hecho Hermione.

\- Para nada- emitió con desgano, guardando en su lugar el baúl.

-Eso veo, que no querés saber nada de él, ni lo que va a ser ahora que terminó sus estudios, o tampoco su situación sentimental- añadió lentamente, disfrutando cada palabra.

Rose hizo un detenimiento a lo que estaba haciendo, y muy despacio se giró para ver a su primo, que la contemplaba con diversión y goce.

-Mira James- comenzó a decir- si tú tienes tantas ganas de chismorrearme la vida de la serpiente hazlo, como si quieres hacerlo con otros, no me importa, yo ya lo superé- le aclaró con determinación, forzando una mueca de desinterés.

\- Bueno, gracias por darme le gusto de compartir esto contigo- se burló nuevamente- como no es de tu interés te lo resumo- se introdujo y enderezó su postura- La serpiente Malfoy está de vuelta, en su antigua casa. Estado sentimental, soltero. Futura profesión, profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería- le narró, con acento de publicista.

La mirada de Rose se perdió por un momento. En su último año trató de olvidarse de él, pensó que su ida era un cierre oficial a lo que, en realidad, nunca tuvieron. Pero le era imposible. Durante seis años estuvo engañándose a sí misma de lo que era Scorpius y lo que sentía por él, luego de que pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que él significaba, le era muy difícil ignorarlo. Se martirizó por ser la causa de su partida de Hogwarts, él nunca se lo diría, pero ella simplemente lo sabía, y también tenía pleno conocimiento de lo que Hogwarts simbolizaba para la serpiente. EL hecho de que fuera a ejercer de profesor el en colegio daba cuenta de su eterno amor el mismo, y obviamente por su casa.

Evitó escuchar su nombre, como si el no saber de él invalidase su existencia. Pero el volverlo a oír le hacía eco en el corazón. A ella la directora MacGonagall también le había ofrecido un puesto de profesora de pociones, que a decir verdad le había interesado mucho, pero luego de escuchar lo de Scorpius, no estaba tan segura de aceptar.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- le preguntó, saliendo del trance- de eso que va a enseñar en Hogwarts.

-Sí, la directora MacGonagall sabía de la futura jubilación del profesor, y antes de que Scorpius se fuera del colegio le propuso que cuando termine sus estudios tomase el cargo, y a él no le tomo mucho tiempo aceptar la propuesta, muy a pesar de las insistencias de du padre de convertirse en auror- le contó con soltura, estirando sus piernas caminando por el cuarto.

-Y sorpresivamente este a fines de este año el profesor de pociones decide irse- murmuró con extrañeza.

-Sí, MacGonagall le dijo a Scorpius que si le interesaba mejor enseñar pociones y ella encontraba a alguien más en defensa las artes obscuras, pero él le dijo que creía que había alguien mejor para ese puesto- añadió masticando otra galleta.

\- ¿Me estás dando a entender que él le dio la idea de ofrecerme el trabajo?-le cuestionó alzando una ceja.

-Vos pensá lo que quieras, yo te lo dije textualmente, Scorius nunca te mencionó- aclaró con gracia- Voy a robarme más galletas- anunció levantando el plato vacío y saliendo de la habitación.

Esas últimas palabras resonaron por su cabeza repetidas veces, como un incesante zumbido. Scorpius rechazó un puesto, que incluso le hubiera calzado mejor, para alguien más, y ¿quién era la otra amante de esa asignatura? Ese título estaba más que asignado, era ella, pero eso significaba poner la felicidad de ella por encima de la suya, o quizás más que eso. ¿Sería posible que Scorpius hubiera orquestado todo para que se volvieran a encontrar?, ¿sería posible que él no se hubiera podido olvidar de ella?

…

El momento de presentarse ante la tan renombrada madriguera se acercaba, acechándolo. Hacía un año que no veía a todas las personas que se encontrarían allí, aún más importante, a Rose. Sus planes eran claros, pero un simple desdén, una mirada fría, podrían aniquilarlos.

Pero si aún en cada suspiro el nombre de Rose surcaba su mente era por algo, y lo intentaría una vez más.

Con su traje negro azabache, y su máscara tan buscada, se adentró junto a sus dos amigos en la fiesta. EL jardín de la Madriguera estaba adornado con mesas con manteles color crema y preciosos lirios; y por supuesto, deliciosa comida preparada por las señoras Wesley's y Potter. Los tres amigos quedaron encantados por las luces que levitaban dando un ambiente cálido y a la vez muy elegante.

A pesar de las máscaras Scorpius puedo reconocer a varios de sus ex compañeros. Le sorprendió que estuvieran tantos egresados de Slytherin. Esa extrañeza se disipó cuando se encontró a la señora Potter conversando con dos serpientes… Albus tendría que haber estado allí. Los motivos de la fiesta trascendían el egreso de Rose, o de cualquier otro estudiante, era otra forma de recordar a esa persona que, todos, sin importar su casa, extrañaban de alguna manera. Y esa era otra muy importante razón por la que concurrió esa noche.

Peter y Daniel se fugaron de su lado, se fueron con sus respectivas acompañantes. En su último año, las dos serpientes no perdieron el tiempo, y lograron conquistar a las dos gemelas Longbottom, que eran dos años menores. Así que, luego del abandono, el apuesto rubio fue en busca de su destino.

-Rata rubia- lo llamaron por detrás- tendrías que ser más disimulado buscando a mi prima- advirtió James, en signo de burla.

Scorpius se volteó y lo vio parado, con su porte de galán, vistiendo un traje gris topo, para darle color y vida, la camisa bordó favorita del joven Potter, y finalmente, engalanando su rostro, una máscara con los colores de su casa, como fiel león que era. Ambos se miraron, y rieron, así de simple. Hay cosas que nunca se esperan, pero esas son las que pueden llegar a cambiar la vida de alguien.

-¿Quién dice que eso es lo que hago?- le cuestiona, fingiendo indiferencia- después de todo lo que ha pasado, me haré rogar, o… ¿ese no es tu secreto? – añade entre risas.

-Mi secreto, no es un secreto, está a la vista de todos- anuncio con elegancia, y su toque particular de arrogancia- es mi presencia- finalizó sonriendo con picardía.

\- Jaja- rio Scoripus- bueno, pero hay a algunos que eso no nos es suficiente, y tenemos que recurrir a pequeñas técnicas- contó con soltura.

-Osea que ¿el olvidar a mi prima fue lo que quedó en el olvido?- preguntó, tomando un canapé de las mesas.

-Pasó un año y no puede olvidarla, creo que nos puedo dar otra oportunidad, total, no pierdo nada-le contestó, y se le formó un nudo en el estómago ante comprender la magnitud de lo que podría llegar a pasar. De allí saldría junto a Rose, o con el corazón vertido entre las manos; y ambos resultados le aterraban.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien, igual estate preparado, a mi prima no se le ha quitado lo testaruda y negadora- le advirtió con cierta diversión.

\- Tampoco esperaba que eso sucediera- rio el rubio.

James le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, y con una sonrisa se despidió, zambulléndose en una ronda poblada de damiselas enmascaradas. A Scorpius le divirtió la escena, había cosas que nunca cambiarían, ver a su reciente amigo de la mano con alguien era algo que no pensaba contemplar en unos buenos años, esperaba que aquellos dotes no fueran de familia.

Visualizo el hecho un momento para luego proseguir su camino. La pregunta era cuál era, porque al parecer la pelirroja no se encontraba en la fiesta, o por lo menos no a simple vista. Recorrió los jardines completamente, y no había rastro de ella. Por un instante juzgó a sus ojos, que se creían capaces de reconocerla, sin importar el disfraz.

Volteó, sin saber muy bien el por qué, pero lo hizo, y se veía a través de una ventana, el interior de la madriguera. Contempló a una muchacha, con su cuerpo bañado de una suave seda rosada, que se hallaba sumergida entre almohadones leyendo un libro. Al verla, sonrió con ternura, y le recordó la primera vez que la vio, con las hojas reflejadas en ese océano color café, como sus pecas jugueteaban en su rostro, y la arruga en su frente, en signo de concentración. Quizás algunos hubieran pensado más de una vez la siguiente acción de la sinuosa serpiente. Scorpius abrió la ventana por fuera y precipitadamente se introdujo en la habitación, lo que ocasionó la exaltación de la muy concentrada pelirroja.

Rose, ante el desconocimiento, emitió un fuerte alarido, por lo que Scorpius prosiguió tapándose los oídos. Ella, luego de analizar bien al joven enmascarado, lo reconoció, y llevó sus manos hacia la boca, en señal de asombro. Él se limitó a sonreír. Según su muy recordado amigo, Albus Potter, había diferentes clases de sonrisas. La que emite una madre cuando ve a su hijo recién nacido, con una luz e inconmensurable alegría. La primera producida por un niño, que es incapaz de hablar, confesándoles a sus padres lo feliz que es por tenerlos. Esa que denota una profunda inocencia, cuando un pequeño recibe un dulce. Las que trasmiten confianza y seguridad. Aquellas que en realidad esconden tímidas lágrimas que se avergüenzan por salir. Unas pícaras, encubren travesuras. Esas sagaces, que pretenden conquistar miles corazones. Las que solo un amigo puede dar, y también las que se encuentran nada más que en casa. Pero no era ninguna de esas… Scorpius le sonrió, porque reconoció que estaba en el lugar correcto, con la persona correcta, sonrió porque al mirarla se sintió completo.

-Supuse que me reconocerías- expresó, exagerando su estado desconsolado.

-Después de un año, e irrumpiendo por la ventana, un poco difícil- contrapuso la pelirroja aún en shock- pero al mirar bien me fue imposible pasar por alto tu máscara-añadió, perdida en aquellos ojos de plata.

Scorpius rio brevemente, y con un lento movimiento, se sacó la máscara. Estaban los dos frente a frente, con sus almas al desnudo, expuestos a un mundo de posibilidades juntos. Scorpius redujo aún más la distancia entre ambos y le extendió la máscara. El chico pudo notar el nerviosismo que presentaba ella, la indecisión que demostraba.

-Con esta máscara te ofrezco todo Rose- comenzó a decir, con la voz entrecortada- con esta máscara se van las falsedades, los prejuicios, la cobardía- con su mirada, que destellaba esplendor, expresaba aún más que con sus palabras- y queda solamente un chico que, honestamente, no puede olvidarse de vos- Scorpius intentó moverse, acercarse más a ella, pero estaba inerte.

Los segundos pasaban como pequeñas eternidades, que lo quemaban por dentro. La incertidumbre le produjo un fuerte nudo estomacal, que lo forzaba a contraer su vientre para evitar el dolor… Rose no contestaba, no emitía palabra alguna, su brazo, ya cansado de sostener la máscara, bajo su brazo, ya casi resignado a escuchar alguna respuesta. Antes de que descendiera por completo, ella lo tomó con fuerza, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento. Los dos se miraron decisivamente, intentando decirse tantas cosas, pero sin expresar ninguna. La pelirroja, en un arranque de valentía tomo la máscara y la estrujó en el pecho de Scorpius.

-Póntela- expresó, intentando controlar el tiritar de su mandíbula- Esto es una fiesta de máscaras- continuó: la muchacha dejó relucir una sonrisa, acompañada de pequeñas gotas de cristal. Él la miró algo desconcertado, pero hizo caso al pedido. Ella, complacida, asintió, y se volteó para tomar algo. Era nada menos que la máscara que utilizó en la fiesta anterior. Él la contempló con fascinación, las pequeñas cosas son las que al final cuentan, y gran ejemplo era que ella la hubiera conservado y la llevara puesta. Demostraba que ese sentimiento que en algún momento sintió como inseguro e inestable, se afirmaba cada vez más. Porque después de un año, esa máscara seguía significando lo mismo para ambos. Por primera vez, la enamorada serpiente, sintió que estaban en sincronía.

-Es una fiesta de máscaras, y hoy, llevándola puesta, me siento yo, más que nunca- Rose le extendió la mano, él estaba atónito pero, instintivamente, se la tomó- Con estas máscaras hoy, por fin podemos mirarnos frente a frente, como somos- finalizó, estrechando su mano con fuerza. Acoto que el joven correspondió, y sintió que nunca querría soltarla otra vez.

-¿Y qué somos?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Dos personas que se extrañaron profundamente, y que- Rose tragó lentamente- .. y que se quieren aún más- le costó decirlo, pero al finalizar exhaló profundo. Los dos, se tomaron de ambas manos y unieron sus frentes, compartiendo el calor mutuo, emblema de su cariño, como si mediante ese acto pudieran expresar lo que aún no se habían dicho.

-En las fiestas de máscaras también se baila- comentó, sin despegarse de ella- ¿vamos afuera?- le pregunto, meciéndola de un lado a otro.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, y se aferró a él en un dulce abrazo, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Él la ciñó con fuerza una vez más, y depositó un tierno beso sobre su frente.

-Podemos bailar sin música- añadió, aún sumergida en él.

Ambos se despegaron y se sonrieron, acordando todo con un gesto. Scorpius la sujetó por la cintura, y comenzaron a deslizarse lánguidamente por el salón. No se escuchaba música, pero con sus acompasados movimientos formaban las más dulce melodía. Se podría decir que allí comenzó todo, con un cálido vals…. Se inició lo que sería una larga y próspera vida danzando juntos, como en una eterna fiesta de máscaras, en la cual habían conseguido el disfraz que siempre quisieron conseguir, ser el espejo donde el otro se ve reflejado.

…FIN…

**Queridísimos Potter Fans! **

**Estoy feliz y melancólica, he terminado mi primer fic largo, y tengo mucha emoción. Gracias por los que comentaron, y los que la siguen. Espero que nos continuemos leyendonos en próximas producciones, tengo varias en mente, pero las iré elaborando de a una. **

**GRACIAS TOTALES! Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO! **

**Nos estamos leyendo muggles! Besiitos :3**


End file.
